TAA Special Edition: TAA USA
by PurplePiplup
Summary: A much more detailed look into Eevy's past. It's a lot different than most would probably suspect. And yes, the title actually is relivant this time. Aheh.. (FINAL PART uploaded 10.20.03)
1. Why can't we do things RIGHT ? !

**TAA USA : Part 1**  
By: Pro_V of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek  
What happens when Eevy and crew hit the shores of the United States?  
_A/N: This is not a "What if…?" fic. This is to be held to the story, even if it seems kind of…Different. _

Part One: Why does _nothing_ ever go the way it's planned…?

A black-haired, brown-eyed boy just about entering his late teens watched the trees zip past the back window of the bright yellow taxi he sat in. Chin in hand and elbow on the very edge of the rickety glass barrier, he was partially mesmerized by the blurred environment. He snapped quickly out of his trance when the car took a hard left down Lotus Lane. The taxi stopped and the driver turned around. Blurting a somewhat steep price, he accepted his payment. Loathing there was no tip, he sped off after the passenger had summoned a Pokemon to his shoulder and struggled, full of cramps, out the door.

While rubbing his sore back, the formerly taxied Pokemon trainer stumbled down the driveway and up the porch steps. Pulling the screen door open, he wandered into the screened porch and around the chairs and table. He straightened his shirt, cleared his throat, and knocked loudly. While awaiting an answer from inside, he fixed his Electric Rodent's fur, as well as his own tangled web of hair.

The door cracked open, then was jerked wide, "Well, hello!" the mother of the house smiled brightly, "I remember you, don't I? Ketchum! Ashura Ketchum!"

"Yeah. That's me," Ash caught his eyes before they rolled at the use of his full name, "I was told-"

"Yes. Around the back," she grinned mischievously while pointing around the side of the house, "Behave yourself."

"Ugh…" he grumbled after thanking her, waving, and exiting the front porch, "Why does _everyone_ tease me? Even Misty."

He rounded the corner expecting to see the object of his search in the back yard, but saw only three Pokemon; a Flareon, a Vaporeon, and an Espeon. He crossed his arms and Pikachu "Pika-ed" away on his shoulder, also puzzled. A sudden buzzing sound from his side scared him senseless. All he could think was "Beedrill swarm!" but nothing came; just a slight pause before a clank, a clunk, and the buzzing again. No stingers, no wings; just a rivet gun going in the garage beside him.

Now knowing someone was in there, he made certain Pikachu was again steady on his shoulder and started over. As he approached, the smell of oil and new tires nearly gagged him. He snuffed and wandered in, finding a navy blue Dodge Viper with two bright yellow racing striped up the hood, over the roof, and down the trunk. It was up ever so much on a lift and someone was under it. Baggy, worn out jeans and dirty, well-used yellow and white sneakers were all he could see of whoever was under there. An arm reached out, searching for something. He now saw the frayed yellow wrist and slightly bleach-blotched blue arm of a familiar, now grungy but once bright, yellow and light blue shirt. The hand fumbled for a wrench and he carefully kicked it over. The arm disappeared again, carrying the tool the mechanic thought was found without assistance.

Again the arm came out, this time just touching the light beside it. Fingers stretched to reach, but it was just a tad too far off. Pikachu bounced off and grabbed the light, hopping over.

"Pika-pika," he called, pushing it over.

A muffled laugh came before the hand pulled the light up, dropped it, and reached back out, patting Pikachu's head and scratching his ear. It then dug into the pant's pocket, extracting a gem in Pikachu's eyes; a McDonalds' ketchup packet. Pikachu cheered and accepted it gleefully, scampering off to sit outside the garage door and enjoy his treasure.

"Heh…That Pikachu and his ketchup…" Ash shook his head, "So, Morty, where's your sister? Everybody at Rainbow Metro said she was here, but I didn't know you were too," he paused as the mechanic started sliding out from beneath the car, "I saw some of the Ovos out back and-Woah!"

His eyes nearly fell from his head as a very female figure emerged from the car, back on a board with mix-matched wheels. There, staring up at him, in Morty's clothes, was the very person he was looking for. Eevy ran the back of her hand under her eyes, smearing a black line across her face. Her normally perfect complexion was soiled with car-stuffs and her hair was pulled back with one of the Ecruteak City Gym Leader's famous headbands. Had she been goldish-blond, she would have made a fabulous twin for her brother.

"Hi," she smirked, brushing off as she hopped to a stand, "You were looking for me?"

"Uh…Y-Yeah…" he tilted an eyebrow, "What…? Where…? Why…? When…?"

"I was checking some things. I've had it since I was seventeen. I changed into some of my brother's old stuff to work," she answered all of the questions he had before he was even able to successfully get the first one out.

"Yep…" he shook himself straight, "It's just…I never expected to find _you_ under a car."

"Things aren't always what they seem," she popped her knuckles, "Once I finish under there, I have to finish rotating the tires, then check the spark plugs and the transmission, and get a new battery."

"You lost me on everything but spark," he sniggered, "I'm totally car-illiterate. And I only get the whole spark bit from so many years with Pikachu."

"Pika! Chu! Pikapi!"

She shook her head, "I'm just checking to see if it's still drive-ready. It's been sitting in here since before I left for my Pokemon training," she turned and whistled over her shoulder, "Just have to get the team together."

Lovo pranced around the front of the car, a red and white bandana holding his jagged fur back as he carted a wrench around in his mouth. Yovo, with an ice blue bandana around his neck, crawled out the front driver's side window and jumped down, bringing with him an expired scented dream catcher that had been hanging on the rear-view mirror. Eevy smiled at them and patted their heads.

"They were _helping_ you?" Ash questioned, hearing Pikachu wailing that he'd devoured every drop of his precious ketchup already.

"Of course. These two can even drive," Eevy grinned, "Yovo minds the gas and breaks and Lovo minds the wheel and shifts gears."

"Wow," he gaped, "That's gotta be _some_ sight."

"You better believe it. It's not every day you see a Jolteon and an Umbreon driving a Viper," she waved for him to follow as she started toward the house, "Come on. Let me get cleaned up, then we can grab some stuff. Say some sandwiches and lemonade…And a car battery and license plates. My treat."

"Cheap shot."

*^~^**^~^*

Ash stood blankly behind Eevy as she attached the license plates to the car. (FYI-License: OVO BOYS.) She'd already put the new battery in, changed the registration, rotated the tires, and done _something_ under the hood and had stumped him just with that. She brushed her knees off while standing straight and placed her hands at her hips.

"Finally," she breathed, almost dreamily, "I can drive it again. Get in."

"Heh?" Ash's head fell to the side.

"Pika?" Pikachu mimicked his master.

"I thought it was self-explanatory," she shrugged, pulling the driver's door open, "Get _in_ the car."

"Uh…OK?" he inched forward, having never seen Eevy drive.

He studied and surveyed the car slightly while moving around to the passengers' side. He peeked in the windows and noticed the inside had been polished and the outside washed. She'd obviously been planning on driving it for a long time and had probably come home just to get it. He looked in on the floor in the back seat and saw the piece under the seat was pulled off with _something_ laid out in the open hatch. Whatever it was, it was long and odd-shaped, wrapped in black cloth. As he stood there staring at it, Eevy noticed him staring. Almost frantically, she reached back and shoved the black package back into the compartment and slammed it shut again. That almost looked like a…

"Shotgun?"

"What?!" he snapped to attention, as did Pikachu.

"Are you riding shotgun?" Eevy asked, sweatdropping slightly.

"Oh…Oh! I don't know," he swallowed, musing, "What _was_ that under the seat?" he then woke up, "I'll take either."

"Why don't you put Pikachu in the back then and sit up here?" she suggested while buckling up, "Better view and I'll give Pikachu some ketchup as long as he promises not to get it on the car."

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder, lunged in the window, box-vaulted the median between the two front seats, and landed securely on the center back seat, buckling quickly with a shrill, "Pika!" of pleasure.

"Here," she pulled three more packs of ketchup out of her pocket and tossed them back at him.

Ash pulled the door open as Pikachu screeched away about his treasure, "How long has it been since you last drove? Any car, that is?"

"Not long," she shrugged, turning the key and pausing to hear the hum of the engine, "Beautiful…Oh! About a week or so, I suppose. I drive Will's Mustang all the time."

"Will has a Mustang?" Ash choked temporarily.

"Yeah. Crimson with violet flames on the hood," she smirked, "And Lance has a Mako Vet. Jason has a forest green Dodge Intrepid and Medira has a Pontiac Firebird that fades from black to red. Luri has a turquoise Honda Prelude with blue sheen. Lovely, ne?"

"Heh…Yeah," she shrunk back in the seat slightly.

"Buckled back there, my little Pikamigo?" she moved the rear-view mirror to look back at Pikachu, "Yeah? OK. How about you?" she looked over at Ash's seat belt, checking it to ensure it was perfectly secure, "OK. Then we're out of here."

She carefully adjusted the mirrors, checked the gas gauge, popped her knuckles, and shifted into reverse. She backed slowly, as there were some miscellaneous objects aside the door, but once she was out…She whipped the wheel to the left, whirling the car around, then slammed it into drive, rolling forward with Ash screaming bloody murder and Pikachu cheering to go faster. Her passenger nearly wailed as his Pokemon cried happily in the back. She floored the gas completely and barreled around the house. Her mother peeked out the door and grinned, as did her father, as they could hear her laughing over the engine roaring and the squeal of her tires on the driveway. She smashed the breaks and jerked the car to a complete halt beside the front porch. She whistled and Sovo, Novo, and Zovo scampered around from the back to be recalled. Vovo dashed out of the house and hopped in Eevy's window, settling himself beside Pikachu and buckling up. Eevy glanced over at Ash, who had pressed himself back in the chair.

"Hey…You OK?" she questioned with a wide smile.

"What…_Are_…You doing?" he choked, looking at her shakily.

"Hehe…Driving!" she shrieked and punched the gas again.

Ash screamed again as Eevy laughed like a maniac as she flew out onto the street. Taking a left turn three times as hard as the taxi had earlier, she plowed out onto Lotus Lane at full tilt. Ash, who had both eyes closed the entire time, opened one to look at Eevy. He gaped, as she had a smile plastered all the way across her face and her eyes were wide and bright. _She_ was having a blast.

"Shouldn't you slow down?!" he half asked/half pleaded.

"Why?!" she replied quickly, smiling even wider.

"Can't you get in trouble?!" he cried as she thundered over a set of train tracks, "Woah-oh-oh!"

"Not likely!" she actually took a hand from the wheel and dug into her pocket, bringing out her wallet, "Evangelina Hikoboshi of the Rose Town PD!" she flashed a badge, "I went to college, you know!"

"What the heck was that?!" he temporarily forgot the fact they were careening down the road at two and a half times the speed limit.

She whirled the wheel to the left again and bashed to a halt in perfect align in the parking space at the park, "Wow…That brought back memories," she panted and looked down at her wallet, "Here? Want to test it out?" he pushed it into his face.

Sure enough; it was a legitimate badge, "Wha…Wha…What did I miss here?"

She unbuckled and got out, instructing Vovo and Pikachu to stay in the car, "You missed a lot in the twenty-one years before we met," she crossed her arms and leaned back on the car as he struggled out, "I went through school. I went to college. And joined the police force here. Mostly as a bounty hunter."

"Seriously?" he scratched the back of his head, "I mean…No kidding?"

"No. Eusine's dad, my uncle Eric, was part of the force here. Until he moved away, he was one of the most highly respected officers. Some-odd years later, I walked in, passed their training, and stuck it out for a year and a half. Hikoboshi is a _very_ well-known name, even outside of Pokemon."

"A year and a half? What made you quit?"

"…Things came up…I had some stuff to take care of and life got away with me," she shrugged, looking up through the trees, "Sometimes…_Sometimes_…I miss those days."

"Not to cause a flashback, but that's kind of cool."

"Thank you," she smirked down at him, but the crunch of tires on rubble and movement on the street caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

An old black car emblazoned with red slowly passed them by. The tinted windows prevented any vision from entering the car itself, but Eevy could tell there were three riders. She kept her sights trained on the car while standing straight, dropping her arms to her sides, and turning to the door. Ash looked frantically from her to the black car. Whoever was in there spotted her moving to get in and jerked the car forward a bit at a slightly faster speed before slowing again.

"Ash. Get in the car," Eevy murmured flatly, hardly allowing her mouth to move.

"Why? What? What's wrong?" he questioned quickly.

"Just get in the car," she demanded, jumping in and pulling to door closed, "Buckle up. Now," she waited and watched the black car suddenly fly forward with a tremendous burst of speed, "The past meets the present," she muttered, starting the engine and backing out quickly.

The black car rolled down the road, flying at five times the speed limit. Eevy barreled along after them, only slightly slower. She reached out and pulled a piece of the dashboard off, pulling out a radio as Ash had _not_ been expecting. She pulled it to her mouth and pushed the gas a bit more.

"This is car 320 on Lotus Lane. Jenny, do you copy?" Ash stared at her as she spoke into the microphone.

"Car 320?" came a Jenny's voice, "Confirm you identity, now!"

"This is Evangelina Hikoboshi of the Town of Rose, back on the road again. I'm in a yellow and navy blue Dodge Viper with dings and dents like never before recorded. My car is banged and bumped, but as far as I'm concerned, that engine hums. Driven by an angel-girl, but the car itself is a devil's tool."

"Yep. You're Eva. Working again, I take it?"

"For a bit."

"What's your position?"

"I'm passing the intersection of Leaf Lane and Twine Avenue," she scratched her nose and grinned at Ash, "I'm in pursuit of a suspicious looking vehicle. A 1987 Lincoln Town Car. Jet-black with license Tentacool Ekans Alakazam Magikarp, stop, Rapidash. Tinted windows, bold red capital R hood ornament, red R's on each hubcap and backwards R's on each headlight. Jenny, do you copy?"

"I copy, 320. Jet-black 1987 Lincoln Town Car with license "Team R" and bold red capital R ornamentation. Now passing Leaf and Twine."

"Request for permission to proceed."

"Permission granted. Over," there was a slight click, "Attention all units. 320 back on the road. Now passing Leaf and Twine in pursuit of black 1987 Lincoln Town Car with license "Team R". I repeat: Now passing Leaf and Twine. Units, copy? Over."

"Roger that, Jenny. Car 210 approaching Twine, holding off for 320. Welcome back, 320. 210 over and out."

"Gotcha, Jenny. Car 430 watched 'er pass at Leaf, stayin' off 320. Glad to see ya' back on the road, 320. 430 over and out."

"All righty then, Jenny. 540 saw 'em barrel out a' 'da park on Lotus. Off 320's tail. Don't put da' gas through da' floor, 320. Heh…540 over and out."

"Thanks, guys. 320 over and out." Eevy hung the radio back up and gripped the wheel with both hands momentarily before reaching under her seat, pushing a few things away, and drawing out an orange light, "You're awfully quiet over there, Ash."

"Uh huh…" he nodded stiffly as she put the light on top the car through the window and turned it on, "How did they…"

"Know to stay off me?" Eevy smirked and bit her bottom lip a bit, "Because I'm 320."

She laid the gas pedal on the floor again and ripped forward. The Lincoln sped up as well, trying to lose her as best it could. Pikachu and Vovo were now silent, keeping it as quiet back there as they could to keep Eevy's mind on the road. Pikachu had the open end of a ketchup packet in his mouth, sucking on it every now and then while staring straight out the portion of the windshield he could see, and Vovo was clutching his tail in both front paws, fidgeting nervously. Ash was shaking like a leaf, nervously fingering the knees of his pants. Eevy herself was no longer laughing; she was dead serious. That car had been watching her, and the decorations and that license plate proved to her what kind of car it was. Something spherical and black came flying from the back driver's side window. Eevy gasped and crammed the breaks.

"Get your heads down!" she cried, ducking down.

"What?! Why?!" Ash asked frantically.

"Just _get down_!" she grabbed his collar and yanked him down.

About two seconds later…_BAM_! A blaster ball exploded about three feet in front of the car. The Viper rolled back a few paces as Ash, Pikachu, and Vovo bawled that they'd been blown up. Eevy rolled her eyes and sat up, looking down the nose of the car. Her eyes suddenly lit up an angry, boiling blood red. Ash sat up and leaned away as Eevy grabbed the radio.

"Jenny. This is 320," she hissed.

"Jenny copies. Go ahead, 320."

"I'm at North Flower and Twine. They dented me, dammit," she rammed her foot down on the gas and careened forward, "Over."

"OK, 320," click, "All units. 320 has been damaged. I repeat: 320 has been damaged. Now on North Flower and Twine. Get _off_ the road. I repeat again: All units _off_ the road. Jenny over and out."

"Um…Eevy?" Ash asked quietly, "Why is she telling everyone to get off the road?"

"Shut up, Ash, and open the glove compartment," she gnarled lowly.

"Pika…"

"Eev…"

"All right, Eevy. Just try and chill out," he pulled it open, "What the hell?!"

"Give me one of those news bombs," she spat.

"One of the what?"

"The grenades, you idiot! Give me one of the grenades!" she ripped one from his hand, "_Nobody_ dents 320 and gets away with it," she glared forward, eyes narrow and hot red.

"Eevy…Please…_Please_ calm down," Ash put his hands together to beg.

"I _am_ calm," she puffed, approaching the Lincoln, as it was quite a bit slower than her Viper, "OK. Let's see what we can do here, eh?" she pulled the pin of the grenade out with her teeth.

"What in God's name are you doing, you crazy woman?!" Ash flipped out, shooting up straight.

"Shut _up_, Ash. I'm not going to tell you again," she spit the pin out and reached her arm out her window, "Bombs away, little friend," she chucked the news bomb right at the Lincoln's side.

Meanwhile, in the other car…

The rider in shotgun in the Lincoln turned around and saw the explosion of dust in front of the Viper behind them, "Hah! I think we got her!" he blared, grinning as nothing emerged from the smoke.

The only rider in the back looked back smiling, but suddenly frowned, "Here she comes!" he shouted.

From the immense puff of dirt, sand, and asphalt flew a dark blue and bright yellow blur of motion. The only difference was the two-inch ding beside the front headlight. That and the fact it was approaching at double-speed. Then, an arm came out the window. And something was thrown at them.

"Grenade!" the shotgun passenger cried.

"Yipe!" the driver swerved to the right a few feet, "Crazy girl!"

Back in the Viper…

"WAH!" Ash freaked, "What did you just do?!"

Eevy did not answer; just let up on the gas slightly as the grenade hit the ground and exploded on contact. The Lincoln swerved to the right, away from the explosion directly to its side. She could tell the three in the Lincoln were toppling side to side by the way the car tipped. Someone tumbled to the window and slipped out a bit, arm completely exposed. Eevy growled and pushed the car farther and harder, now knowing _exactly_ who was in that car.

"Buson," she huffed lowly, "Bashou, Buson, and Tyson."

"How can you tell?!" Ash bugged.

"Buson always wears those wrist bands," her eyes narrowed a bit more, "And Giovanni never ships that moron anywhere without Bashou and Tyson," she grabbed the radio, "Jenny. This is 320. Over."

"Jenny copies. Have you blown them up yet?"

"Not quite yet. But I have a positive ID of the three inside," she saw them take a quick turn and chucked the radio at Ash, whipping the wheel around.

"320, are you there? 320, are you all right? 320, do you copy? 320, come back!"

"Answer her. Tell her just what I say," Eevy just missed cramming a parked car, "Tell her your first and last name. Tell her you were with me when I spotted the Lincoln."

"Uh…Jenny? This is Ashura Ketchum. I was with…320 when she saw the Lincoln and brought me along for the ride," Ash shook while speaking, "Um…Over?"

"OK…Go ahead, 320."

Ash relayed the words Eevy gave him, "We're heading south on Bell Avenue, still following the Lincoln. The three inside have been positively identified as Bashou Matsou, Buson Youso, and Tyson Token. So far, we know they're armed with Team Rocket blaster ball bombs. Over."

"All right. But you're heading onto the main street. Into the residential area. Be careful!"

Eevy took the radio back, "I'm always careful. 320 over and out," she put the radio down and kept driving straight on, moving to avoid people, cars, and trashcans, "I'm sorry I got you into this, Ash," he saw her hands tighten on the wheel.

"I'm not really calling this your fault," he swallowed, "But theirs," he pointed to the Rockets' car.

"If you say so," she sighed a bit and swerved quickly, "Sorry, Rattata!"

In the Lincoln…

"She just called in a positive ID on us," Tyson fiddled with a radio in the back seat, "We've got to lose her. Now."

"Well, I'm doing the best I can!" Bashou snapped, whipping around a parked car, "This thing is impossible to drive! I'm used to my DeLorian!"

"Just hold your foot on the gas and turn a lot!" Buson cracked from beside him, "Another of those grenades of hers and she may not miss!"

"Give me one of those smokers, Tyson," Bashou reached back and took a smoke bomb from his passenger, "Light it, Buson," he pushed it over to Buson, who flicked a match and lit the fuse, "I'm losing her this time. In one way or another," he launched it out his window and crammed the gas.

The Viper…

"Eevy! Watch out!" Ash pointed to the black ball flying at them.

"Oh, hell!" Eevy smashed the breaks, switched quickly to reverse, and backed up at full speed, "It's a double!" she shrieked as another flew from Buson's window, "One's gonna be a smoker! They're trying to get away!"

The one on the left blew up in the air, producing a large smokescreen big enough to hide three more Lincolns. The one on the right exploded once it hit the ground about a yard in front of them. This one wasn't a blaster ball, but a true bomb. It sent a good half a dozen trashcans flying, caused a volcano of pavement, and rumbled through the whole city. The Viper rolled away, as she hadn't managed to get far enough back when the bomb hit. The car bounced back three or four yards and came to a complete halt at the intersection down the street. Eevy had both hands on the wheel and her hair a muddle around her face and Ash was gripping the dashboard, heaving slightly. Pikachu's ketchup packets were on the floor and he'd accidentally eaten the top of the one he'd been drinking from before and Vovo had pressed himself about a foot back into the cushion. Eevy frantically unbuckled and jumped out, searching through the smoke. She saw nothing.

"Damn! They got away!" she jumped back in the car, "Jenny. I must be getting rusty. I lost 'em. Over."

"There's a first time for everything, I suppose," click, "Attention all units. 320 has lost the location of the Lincoln described before. Copy?"

"This is 210. She _lost_ them? Wow!"

"This is 430. Must'a been one heck of a chase."

"This is 540. Saw one a' those grenades a' hers go off outside a' where I pulled off."

"OK, guys. Enough," Eevy huffed, "It's been like three years. Gimme a break. Your shifts end anytime soon?"

"Ten minutes," all three replied.

Eevy shook her head, "Meet me at Lotus Park, huh? No beer, boys."

"No beer. 210, 430, and 540…Over and out."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy drove slowly down Lotus Lane, carefully going over the train tracks and glancing back at Pikachu and Vovo. They were flopped down beside each other, snoring away. She looked over at Ash, who was staring out the window, looking as if to be sick. She saddened a bit, knowing she'd scared him.

"Hey. You OK?" she asked quietly, slowing slightly.

"I'm fine," he murmured back after a moment of silence.

"I'm seriously sorry I did that," she shrugged, "Just…Force of habit, I guess."

"Yeah, well, you could have gotten us all killed!" he suddenly snapped, not realizing she'd come to a stop in the parking lot of Lotus Park.

"Yeah. I know," she unbuckled and climbed out quickly, slamming the door shut behind her.

She pushed herself up on the hood of the car and sat there staring out at the road. She then looked up to the tops of the trees and studied the sky a bit. The crunching of tires on the gravel pulled her sights downward. Much to Ash's pleasure, it was not a black 1987 Lincoln, but a teal '99 Buick Century approaching from the left. From the road across came a champagne '02 Chevrolet Malibu and from the right came a grey '99 Ford Contour. They lined up beside the Viper and each settled quietly. Ash hopped out and peeked over the roof of the car as Eevy jumped to the ground.

"The great 320 graces us with her presence," Eevy rolled her eyes as one man approached from each car.

"The Mistress of all Pokemon and the master of all forms of disaster."

"Surprised ya' didn't ram somethin' the way you was drivin'."

"Don't bust me, boys. I'm not in the mood after losing those creeps," Eevy puffed, "Three years and you're all still as fat and well-off as you used to be."

"Meh…And you're still as awry and conceded as you were. More so, probably," the one from the Buick waved his hand at her.

Eevy heard her car door squeak and spun to see Ash zipping back into the car, "They won't bite, you know. Well…Not _much_ anyway. Come out and say hello," she dragged him out, "Guys, this is Ash Ketchum," she kicked him over, "The guy with the Buick is Roland Pinstrup. The goof with the Chevrolet is Murphy Summers. And the dingbat with the Ford is Edward Down. Lando, Murph, and Eddie. A.K.A. 210, 430, and 540."

Ash stood dead straight, swallowing hard enough Roland, Murphy and Edward heard, "What's da' matta' with him?" Eddie questioned, "Actin' like a Stantler caught in headlights."

"He's paranoid," Eevy shrugged, "He was with me when I was chasing those Rockets. I think I put him into a minor state of shock."

"Yeah. We heard 'im over the radio. Stammering like a chicken," Murphy snickered, "How'd ya' get a positive ID on those guys so quick? Ya' know 'em?"

"Sort of. They've been after me for a while. Their whole goofy team is after me," Eevy tried to shake Ash straight, "Would you say something for crying out loud?!"

"What am I _supposed_ to say?" he muttered.

Eevy frowned, "Get back in the car if you have to," she couldn't believe how cowardly he really _was_ being.

"Ooh…Eva commands her boyfriend. How very much like her," Roland sniggered.

"Boyfriend?" Eevy tilted an eyebrow at Ash, "Bwah?! You're crazy, Lando!"

"Heh…Sure…Well, then why don't you go to dinner with me?" he grinned wide.

"Sorry, buddy," she flicked his nose, "Didn't work then, doesn't work now. Besides, I'm involved," she paused, "_Not_ with Ash."

"Aww…Always bursting our bubbles. Making every visit the least it could be," Murphy rolled his eyes, "If not him, then who?"

Eevy dug into her back pocket, "Here," she flung out a few pictures, "This is my team back at Rainbow Metro. Medira Kurayami, Jason Peruwa, William Logos, Lurianna Sedna, and Lance Ryujin."

"Ooh…'Dose two are real cuties," Eddie smiled wide.

"So…Uh…You didn't answer Murph's question," Roland inquired, "Who is it? Explain, little miss."

"Stop calling me names. Medira was traveling with me while I was working my way to the League, Jason's a confidant, Luri's one of my very best friends, Will's my psychic connection, and Lance…Is the Dragon Master."

"Uh huh…You still didn't answer," Roland pushed again, "Embarrassed?"

"No!" she snapped, "Medira and Jason are together, Luri and Will are together, and…Um…"

"'Dat leaves you n' Lancey-poo," Eddie laughed, "Is he as Dragon-y as 'dey say? I'll bet you know!"

"Shut up!" she whacked him over the head with her wallet, "And as matter of clarification, yes. He is," she heard them giggle, "Not as if it was any of your business."

"Eev? Eevee-eev?" Vovo poked his head into the car window, "Eevee! Eevee!"

"Heh…What's that thing? Your squeaky toy?" Murphy questioned.

"No," Eevy suddenly hissed, "Vovo is my strongest Pokemon. Vovo, come here, boy," she knelt down and accepted the Eevee to her shoulder once he had jumped out the window by use of Ash's head, "That's a good boy, Vovo."

"What happened ta' 'is face and 'is ear?" Eddie asked.

"Oh…His old master was hurting him when I found him," she scratched Vovo's chin and looked over at him, "And I saved him. And bred him with my Ditto before I gave my Ditto to my friend Duplica. And then I got the Ovo Boys."

"Yeah, we heard about 'em. They're supposed to be really strong," Murphy nodded, "But they beat the Dragons, so…"

"My boys are very strong. They beat Ash in round twelve. Right, Ash?!" she called to the car.

"Please don't mention that," was the only answer.

"Heh…So, what are you back in town for anyway? Come to boot Andiron out of the Gym?" Roland stretched a bit and put his hands behind his head.

Eevy laughed, "No. Just came to get my car. I'm heading over-seas for some stuff. Lance's Mako is nice, but…I wanted my Viper," she shrugged.

"Over-seas? For what?" Eddie scratched his head.

"Oh…This and that," she leaned in at them, "He doesn't know anything but that I quit because of "certain things". He just discovered the grenades today, so chill with the crazy talk, huh?" she leaned back out, "Just some League stuff and a convention or two."

"Ahh…" all three nodded with Roland continuing, "So, you taking anyone?" he smiled hopefully.

"Not you," she glared, "The Elite have to come…And I might drag somebody else along…I'll probably bring my friend Sooney and her boyfriend Tracey. He's a Pokemon Watcher…And I might bring Frigate and his girlfriend Yuu-Yuu. I'm almost definitely bringing my brother and cousin and their girls. I dunno who all I'm bringing yet."

"You said Lancey-poo has a Mako Vet?" Murphy pushed in, "Wow!"

"He has a motorcycle too," she retorted pointedly, "And Will has a Mustang."

"You said something about a psychic link too," Roland crossed his arms, "What's that all about?"

Eevy narrowed her eyes, "OK. No good-cop/bad-cop stuff, huh? I'm not here for an interrogation. And as per the question; I am psychically bonded to him. Whatever I see, hear, feel, or sense is passed directly to him. Isn't that right, Will?" her cell phone rang and she held it out to the trio.

"That's right, Eevy. Believe her. She doesn't lie. _Usually_. And, Lando, was it? I _really_ wouldn't continue the shenanigans unless you _want_ Lance's fist permanently imbedded in your forehead. Buh-bye," Will laughed crazily before hanging up.

"How the heck did you do that?" Roland nearly fell over.

"I already told you," Eevy crossed her arms.

"Kinky," Murphy grinned, "Seriously kinky."

"Don't be disgusting," she put Vovo back in the car, "Anyway…I have to get going."

"Aww…So soon?" Eddie smirked, "We was hoping ya'd spend 'de afternoon wit' us."

"You'll live," she started the car and knocked on the top of Ash's head, "You alive in there, Ashy-boy? Anyway, I think I've got to get Ash to a doctor, for one thing. And I want to get home to Lance," all three drooped, "Oh, stop! I have to call Kratos too. I have to see just how many people I can take with me on this stupid trip. Could you guys just do me a favor?"

"Like what?" all three backed up a step.

"Could you watch for that Lincoln for me? That and a black Jaguar with red pinstripes. They're both bad news, all right? Remember; black Lincoln with bold red R's and black Jaguar with red pinstripes. You got me?"

"Gotcha, 320," they nodded.

"Great. I'll call you sometime, eh? Keep the bombs and bullets a'flyin', boys! Bye!" she took off down the street.

"Ya' know…Tab's gonna kill you if she was to, say, hear through the grapevine that your old crush was back in town and ya' were bubbling over her," Murphy glanced at Roland and smirked.

"Tell Tabitha _anything_ and _die_. I'm a cop; I can do that," Roland narrowed one eye at him, knowing his girlfriend _would_ kill him.

*^~^**^~^*

"Eevy…?" Ash looked slowly over at her, "Did you ever…Did you ever date any of those guys?"

"I would never disgrace the feminine gender is such a way," Eevy turned onto her driveway, "More aptly, no. I did not. That's one of the reasons they want so much to do with me. They're strictly friend material. They were part of the force before I was, and they obviously haven't quit," Vovo was sleeping and she took the opportunity to recall him, "Come on. Let's get inside."

A shining black car slowly coasted down the road. This one also had tinted windows, but this one was no where _near_ a Lincoln Town Car. This was a brand new, waxed, polished, and washed Jaguar. Its slick black paintjob glowed in the light and the two thin red lines down each side were the exact color of blood. The driver's window went down and the driver adjusted his black sunglasses. He nudged them down and glared as Eevy unlocked the front door and cradled the sleeping Pikachu while walking in with Ash behind. His eyes roared their evil color and he put the window back up. He glanced up into the rearview mirror to examine himself. He pulled the glasses off, reflecting back at himself blazing red swirling with an almost neon yellow. He smoothed his bright red hair back and stepped swiftly on the gas, obeying the speed limit, amazingly enough. He passed directly behind Lando, Murph, and Eddie, but two were fighting and the third was trying to calm them. They missed the car they'd been told to watch for completely. The driver looked back at them as he followed the road and shook his head. He slid his glasses back on and looked side to side a bit. His eyes flared up and the car sunk into nothingness, but left behind a blacker-than-black shadow that zipped off to the side. With that, the car with the license "DARK RED" disappeared as a mass of blackness.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy sat at her computer desk in her old room in Rose, one hand on the mouse, the other holding the phone. She disconnected the internet and grabbed the phone, dialing the great Rainbow Metropolis. After a few rings, a familiar voice acknowledged the caller.

"You've reached Rainbow League President Bazan Kratos's office. This is Rachel. How can I help you?"

"Filling in for your mother again?" Eevy asked as the door creaked open slightly.

"Oh, hi, Eevy," Rachel waved to Officer Jenny as she passed the front door, "What's up?"

"Can Kratos talk?" she waved Ash in the door, but motioned to stay quiet, "I need to ask him about that trip I'm supposed to be taking."

"Oh…I really _don't_ want to bother him…" she glanced at the door, "He's in there with Mister Mimir…"

"Ooh…All right. If he feels up to it when he's done, have him call me in Rose, OK?" she bit her bottom lip, "Great. Thanks, Rachel. Bye," she hung up and looked over at Ash, "He's talking to Yeeshan's husband."

"Oh," Ash drooped, "Give them all my best regards, huh? I'm sorry about Yeeshan," he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes. We all are. She was a very sweet woman…Hard to imagine she was so sick. Manzen doesn't want to try to raise Marina without a mother…He wants Yuushou and Bazan to take her, but she's so little; not even one yet," she sighed lowly, "Anyway…"

"Yeah…" he murmured, "So…What's this trip you keep mentioning?"

"Oh!" she grinned wide, "There's some publicity stuff going on over-seas and Bazan wants us to go for more of a show. That's one of the reasons I wanted my car."

"Over-seas, huh? Where about?" he asked as Pikachu hopped up onto the bed and sat beside him.

Eevy's smile spread right across her face, "The United States."

*^~^*Part One: End…*^~^*

__

A/N: Whee! This is even more fun than I thought it'd be! So what do you think? Is it as odd as I hoped it'd be? And look at all the nifty cars…A Viper…I want one! I want a Mako and a Mustang and a Firebird and a Jaguar too, but I'll never really get any of them. ;_; I can always dream though. Anyways…I'm going to go work on Part Two now and play the N64 game "Vigilante 8", where I drew the Viper from. 'Tis Chasey Blue's car, only hers is a '67 Rattler. Looks the same, does the same, but is ultimately a different car. Meh… [Itachi: You...Are insane.] [Usagi: That she is, little Linoone. That she us.] Of course! Okie dokie…Now, onward! Brahaha!

P.S.-Did you ever picture Eevy driving, let alone being a cop? Well…It gets weirder…

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
.:O=Usagi-chan=O:.  
*))~Itachi-chan~((*  
-=O~The Other Pokemon~O=-  
**Next:** Special Edition: TAA USA: Part 2.  
TAA Pokemon Of The Month: May 2003: The Long Body Pokemon Furret & The Rushing Pokemon Linoone ****

OK…I don't own Pokemon, _any_ of the car makes (Companies like Dodge and Chevrolet) or models (Types like Mako Shark and Viper), or anything in relation to Vigilante 8 or Nintendo64 and also not to McDonalds. Oh yeah…I don't own anything in relation to Orlando International Airport (OIA) either. **Did I miss anything? Hope not…**


	2. Can't we just get this OVER WITH ? !

**TAA USA : Part 1**  
By: Pro_V of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek  
What happens when Eevy and crew hit the shores of the United States?  
_A/N: Whee! More! And remember: This is not a "What if…?" fic. This is to be held to the story, even if it seems kind of…Different. _

Part Two: Half the trouble is just getting there...

"_Where_?" Ash asked blankly, nearly falling face-first from his seat on Eevy's bed.

"The United States," Eevy repeated pointedly, "You know; the U.S.A."

"Yeah, I know _that_, but why are you going to advertise the Rainbow League way over there?! It's hundreds of miles away!" he bugged.

"So what? Every once and a while, any of the Leagues get a challenger from North America or Canada or something," she shrugged, "It's not unheard of and I actually have to admit it's an unbearably good way to show off our prowess."

"You just want to go to America," he rolled his eyes, "Do you have any idea how much different it is over there?"

"How do _you_ know?" she puffed, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"I went to school, ya' know!" he pointed out.

"Until you were ten. _I_ went until _I_ was _seventeen_," she retorted, "I promise it's not as bad as you're making it out to be. I've been to New York and Pennsylvania before, and I-"

"You've been to the U.S. before?! No way!" he shot up straight.

"If you'd shut up and let me talk…" she rolled her eyes, "I went once for a conference, twice for conventions, and twice for special lectures in college. And do you see me withering up into a ball of despair? No. Because America is an awesome country and continent," the phone rang, "Pardon me. Hello? Ah! Mister Kratos, sir! Did everything go all right with Mister Mimir? Excellent. Yes. Give them both my deepest sympathy. I called to find out about how many people are going on this trip of yours? Great, great! Thank you! And where are we landing? And my car docks where? Perfect! Thank you exceedingly, sir. Good luck with Mister Mimir and with Marina. Thank you. Good afternoon," she hung up and threw her arms above her head, "Yeehah!"

"What was that all about?" Ash asked while fiddling with a puzzle consisting of three metal spirals, "How the heck do you do this…?"

Eevy pulled the trinket from him and immediately separated all three shapes as he grumbled, "We're landing in Orlando International Airport in the sunshine state of Florida! And Maren is bringing my car over on her boat the next day! And," she leaned into his face and smiled wide, "How would _you_ like to see America?"

"Heh?"

"Pika?"

*^~^**^~^*

"Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call! Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call!"

A sadistic little mantra, ne? Especially to a couple who was trying to spend some quiet time together. Instead of one of them answering it, the guy's mother headed for the phone. She grabbed the phone before it could begin another round of that _evil_ phrase.

"Hikoboshi residence," she answered cheerfully.

"Hi, Aunt Ellen!" Eevy shrieked, "It's been a while!"

"Oh, Eevy! Yes, it certainly has! What are you up to?" she looked in at her husband, demanding with a flick of her wrist toward the stove that he stir the melted chocolate for the fudge.

"Well…Nothing much, really…Anyway…How are Mizu and Eusine?" she fiddled with a Poke'Ball.

"Fine…" she glanced toward the door behind her, "Mizu's not feeling exactly at on top of the weather…And she and Eusine are trying to spend some time alone."

"How cute…" she grinned impishly, "Think he can pull himself away long enough to say hello?"

"I'll try, but I don't guarantee a thing," she put her hand over the receiver, "_Eusine_!" she bellowed toward the door, "Eevy's on the phone!"

Eusine slumped out the door and snatched the phone, "Thank you, _mother_," he puffed as she went to tell Eric he wasn't stirring fast enough, "Hi, cous."

"Sorry to interrupt your fun," she sniggered.

"Fun? _What_ fun? All you interrupted was Mizu telling me to leave her alone…" he spat his tongue out at Mizu, who returned it, "What's up?"

"Well…I don't know if you'd be interested with that remark…" she scratched at the back of her head, "But I'm heading over-seas to a League thing…And I wanted to know if you wanted to go."

"Over-seas?" he tilted his head, "Hey, Mizu. How would you feel about a little plane ride?"

"_How little_?" she glared as Eusine suddenly stared wide-eyed at the phone, "Well? How far away?!"

"The…The…" he looked over at her stiffly, "The United States."

*^~^**^~^*

"Give it back!"

"No!"

Morty thundered around the room, his hair blinding him, as he chased Lisle from one end of the Gym to the other. She'd stop, wave his headband at him, and take off just as he reached her. He'd tried jumping her, tackling her, threatening her…No way she was letting that thing go without a serious fight. The phone on the end table by the door started ringing, causing Lisle to stop. She took the headband and flung it toward the wall, hooking it on the top of a large Gengar statue in the corner. Morty wailed and tried jumping for it, but he was just ever so much too short. He started cursing and swinging his arms above his head to grab at it as Lisle answered the phone.

"This is Ecruteak Ghost Pokemon Gym and this is Miss Lisle Illusion speaking!" she chirped, giggling at Morty.

"Illusion, huh? _Liar_!"

"Err…This is Missus Lisle Hikoboshi speaking."

"That's better now. It's Eevy. What're you up to?" Eevy grinned at the phone.

"Heehee…Nothing unusual…" she smirked as Morty started climbing the side of the statue, grumbling evilly, "What about you?"

"Packing," she scratched Pikachu's ear as he put one of her shirts in her travel bag, "I was staying in Ro-"

"Rose Town. I know. That goofy president of yours sent out an APB on you," she rolled her eyes as Morty held the Gengar's ear and stretched his arm out to the spike on his head, toward his precious headgear.

"Heh…Yeah…He's a protective little guy, ain't he? Anyway…Where's that crazy brother of mine?" she asked as Pikachu blushed; packing undergarments was not his job.

"Um…" she held back the roaring laughter as she spotted the back of Morty's shirt caught on the Gengar's ear as he dangled there, flailing for his headband, "He's…Uh…He's kind of hung-up at the moment…"

"That's not funny, dammit! Get me down!" he wriggled and swung back to front, trying to grab his headband and get loose without ripping his shirt or crashing headlong toward the floor.

Lisle bit her tongue and went back to the phone, "What'd you want to ask him? I'll ask for you so he doesn't have to pull a muscle."

Eevy cocked an eyebrow, unseen to Lisle and her hissing brother, "Well, I can ask you just the same. Want a change of scenery?"

"How much of a change? You order new landscape for the Gym or something?" she questioned while watching Morty try and kick off the wall to swing out, "More? A trip? Ooh, cool! To where?" her eyes went wide as Morty hooked his middle finger through his headband and cheered, swinging about, "_The United States_?!"

"Wha?" Morty, who had had one ear tuned into the conversation the whole time, had one hand on either side of his headband when Lisle had blurted that, "Did you just say what I think you just said?" Lisle nodded stiffly as he pulled his headband harder and his eyes went wide and…His shirt ripped, "WAH!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Your turn, Pichu," Yuu-Yuu grinned as her Pokemon rolled the dice, "Now move five spaces."

"Pi-chu-pi-chu-pi," Pichu cheered and collected his earnings from the corner spot on Monopoly.

"You skunk," she puffed sarcastically until her phone rang, "I got it, dad!" she grabbed it before Professor Palm could, "Professor Palm's Office. This is Yuu-Yuu."

"Hey, Yuu-Yuu. How's things?" Eevy asked while climbing in the car and yanking her bag in beside her.

"Oh…OK, I suppose. I'm teaching Pichu how to play board games," she grinned and patted Pichu's head.

"Ooh…Nifty. Maybe I should teach the Ovos how to do that," she pondered, "But anyway…I wanted to ask you something…"

"Shoot!" Yuu-Yuu started picking up, but Pichu brushed her away and did it for her, "Seriously?! That far?! Oh, wow! You mean it?! Oh, thank you, Eevy! Thank you _so_ much! No, I don't have to ask my dad. We'll tell him it's training! He won't stop me! Great! I'll see you later!" she hung up and grabbed Pichu, sending the fake money he was holding flying in all directions, "We get to see the U.S., Pichu!"

"Pi?"

*^~^**^~^*

As the car kept moving along, Ash staring out the window in the seat beside Eevy, she phoned Viridian City. Drumming her fingers on the wheel, she awaited the phone's pickup. When she received none, the answering machine clicked on. Bracing in case Ash flipped out or attempted to kill her, she left her message.

"Hey, Gar. It's Eva. Are you there? …Yoo-hoo…Well, I guess you're not home. I've got a question for you, so if you could call me back, I'd be very much appreciative. Ja ne!" she snickered and clicked the phone off.

"You're _not_ asking _him_ to come too, are you?" Ash widened his left eye toward her, the other still half-closed.

"Now, Ashura, I know you and Gary don't exactly get along well and that you've have some…Bad encounters in the past, but-" she cut herself off as she watched him mimicking her into the window, "Keep that up a minute more and I'll pull your tongue right out of your head. _And_ I'll be sure Bazan cancels your reservation on the plane. Is that what you want? Not to go?"

"It's not that I don't _want_ to go…I don't _want_ to put up with Gary."

"Piikaachuu…"

"S'OK," Eevy waved her hand at him and pressed another number into her phone, "Just hang tight; I've already planned for that."

The phone rang through and she was actually greeted this time, "Moshi-moshi! Chenille Farrago speaking."

"You're getting better, I hear," Eevy popped the turn signal on and turned down onto a dark back road, "I have a question for you."

"Ara? Kajijou? Uh…Tell me I got that right."

"You did. I'm taking a little trip, and I wanted to know if you'd like to come? It's to _America_…" she purposely grinned.

"Amer…Ica…" it got suddenly very quiet on the other end, "YOU BET YOU BET YOU BET!"

"Yay!" Eevy bounced in her seat, "That's great! I'll come and get you tomorrow then. And have you heard from Gary?"

"Yeah, he's here for lunch today," she handed the phone off to Gary Oak, who was jamming his face full of food.

"Hello? Hi, Eva," he swallowed as best as he could, "Something I can do for you?"

"You can delete my message off your answering machine when you get home…And would you like to take a vacation, of sorts? Chenille is coming with me."

"Where to?" he asked, popping open a can of soda.

"AMERICA!" Chenille screamed from down the hall to her bedroom, "QUICK, COME HELP ME PACK!"

"…Uh…" Gary scratched the back of his head and took a sip of his drink, "I have the oddest feeling that if I say no, she'll mangle me…But yeah, I'll come anyway."

"Great! So when you head home tonight, if you even do devil boy, pack up quick. I'll be coming after you tomorrow."

"Right," he sweatdropped as Chenille came flying down the hall and threw her fully-packed luggage onto the floor by the door, "See you then."

"Bye," Eevy clicked her phone off and continued down the dusty road she'd pulled onto, "Chenille and Gary are both coming. And you know what happens when Gary misbehaves around Chenille."

Ash gave a sudden evil grin, "Yep."

Ash leaned back and watched thick trees pass on his side of the car. When he looked the other direction, he watched a thin line of trees passing by Eevy's side, and the Gladiola River on the other side of those. He had just started to look around when a slightly beaten old building appeared at the end of the road. Eevy pulled crookedly up beside a seemingly brand new SUV. Eevy hopped out and Ash followed only somewhat willingly behind her while Pikachu waited in the backseat of the car, prepared to shock what may approach. Eevy tapped a short pattern on the door of the building, echoing footsteps ensuing from inside.

"Hi," waved the newly designated driver, pulling a candy stick from his mouth, "What's up, Eevy, Ash?"

"Hello, Mister Frigate. How are you today?" Eevy pulled the candy from his hand, broke it in half, and proceeded to eat half before giving him back the other.

"OK," he murmured, glaring at her, "You want to come in? Have something to drink?"

"Only for a minute. I just have a quick question for you," she stepped in as he opened the bottom half of the door.

"Wow…" Ash looked around quietly, "Do you spend all day here…?"

"Yeah," Skiff shrugged, "Or most of it, anyway. Maren comes in on the weekends to take over for me. So what if it doesn't have electricity? It works for me."

"He's an outdoorsy little guy," Eevy snickered, pulling out a chair from the wall and sitting down, "And he also just got his driver's license. And it looks to me like someone got him a new car."

"My dad got me that," Skiff noted, "I think because he doesn't want to chance me wrapping _his_ car around a tree."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Eevy grinned.

"Yeah, if anybody would wrap a car around a tree, it's Eevy," Ash sniggered.

"Quiet, you," she glared, "Anyway…Is there any way for a busy little guy like yourself to get some extra time off? I'm going away for a while and came to see if you'd like to come."

"Where are you headed off to?" Skiff asked, stepping out onto the back porch and pulling a basket of Krabby from the water, "Johto? Kanto?"

"America."

"It's been a while since you were there…" Skiff placed a Krabby on a scale and wrote its weight on a Poke'Ball, calling it inside, "How long…Five or six years."

"I can't remember," Eevy shrugged, "But do you want to go?"

"Sure, I'll go. For something like that, there's no way my parents would say no. When are you leaving?" he piled the Poke'Balls up in a basket under the desk he'd been working on.

"Tomorrow. Late morning, early afternoon."

"Kinda short notice, but I think I can manage it," he picked up the basket and headed outside, "I'll head home now and start packing."

"OK then. We'll see you tomorrow," Eevy waved as she headed for her car and Skiff to his, "Be careful how you drive, boat-boy."

"I will, I will," Skiff waved his hand at her and unlocked his car door.

"Uh…Just, out of curiosity, what are the Krabby for?" Ash asked, scratching the back of his head.

"These? Oh, I sell and trade these things. Some people train 'em, some people eat 'em. I might keep the one. He's kinda cute," Skiff shrugged, setting the basket in the backseat, "I'll see you tomorrow, guys."

"See ya'!" Eevy waved as the Explorer passed her car.

"Now what…?" Ash asked quietly, shooing Pikachu from his seat and getting in the car.

"_Now_ we get back to Rainbow Metro before I make the last few calls. And after that, _you_ get to call home and find out what's up with Misty, Kayla, Richie and Brock."

"…But I'm too young to die."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy was tempted to turn on the car radio, but left it off, fearing some kind of reaction from her passenger. Pikachu still slept in the backseat, snoring ever-so lightly, and Ash was flipping through a magazine he'd found under the seat.

Eevy coasted to a stop and rolled down her window, "Afternoon, Eevy," Victor poked his head in the window, "Come back for the trip? Oh, hi, Ash."

"Hi, Victor," both Eevy and Ash echoed before Eevy continued, "Yeah, I'm back for the trip. Do you know if your brother is at the Mansion or what?"

"Lance _should_ be up there…But you never can tell…"

As they continued talking, Ash looked about the expanse outside his window. When something caught his eye, moving in the slight darkness behind the guard station, he sat forward and peeked around Eevy to see out the front window. He barely had time to begin a proper study of the movement before Eevy slapped her hand over his face and pushed him back in his seat.

"Sit back, Ashy-boy," she grinned, stepping down on the gas pedal and sticking her arm out the window to wave, "Later, Victor!"

"Did…Did you see anything on the side of the guardhouse back there?" Ash questioned hesitantly.

"No, but I wasn't really looking either," Eevy shrugged.

Ash just shrugged it off as Eevy pulled the car around the side of Rainbow Mansion and parked. She hopped out, allowing Pikachu to rest on her shoulder. As they stepped up on the porch, Lance was already standing in the doorway waiting.

"Now, Eevy…Haven't I told you about letting spiky-hared rodents in the house?" he grinned as Eevy let Ash in first.

"Setting rules against your own kind? Now that's unreasonable," Ash huffed up at him as he passed the Dragon Master and Eevy stepped in behind him.

"Don't start, you two," Eevy scolded, handing Pikachu off to Ash, "I've got to go make a couple more calls, so you two handsome young men stay here and play nice."

"Does it have to be _nice_ for both of us?" Lance smirked as she sauntered away.

*^~^**^~^*

"I don't recognize that Pokemon…" a usually chattery Poison Pokemon trainer whispered, peeking over a bush.

"Neither do I," replied her very soft-spoken companion, also looking over the bush, then down at his sketchpad and pencil repeatedly, "I think it's one of the newer species."

"Ooh…" she blinked twice, "I'll go get the camera."

"Right…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of scaling binoculars, "Looks to be about a foot and a little less than a half tall and about twenty three pounds…Green in color with a little yellow leaf or tuft on its head."

His partner had just started digging in the backpack behind them when the cellular phone on her belt started ringing. From the sudden noise, both she and the Pokemon Watcher shouted and the Pokemon they'd been watching bugged out. Almost everything in the pack went flying. Cameras, notebooks, sketchbooks, food, Poke'Balls, _everything_. When both humans had finally come to a calm, the Poison trainer clicked the phone off her belt and answered it.

"H…Hello?" she gagged out.

"Are…You all right?" Eevy asked on the other end of the line, spinning around and around in her swivel chair.

"J…Just great," the receiver choked, tossing things back in her backpack, "You just…Gave us…Heart attacks."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you'd have the ringer off or something while you were out on the field."

"I thought I did, but I guess it got knocked back on when we…Had a close discussion," she cleared her throat.

"Yeah, sure…Tell Tracey I'm sorry, huh? I really didn't mean to do that."

"I know. Hey, Tracey," she reached out and tugged the back of his shirt as he pulled his head from a bush, holding a handful of Poke'Balls, "It's Eevy. She says she's sorry for giving us a scare."

"Tell her it's OK," Tracey sighed, "It's just too bad that Pokemon took off…Wonder where it disappeared to…"

He went on about putting the Poke'Balls away as she went back to the phone, "He says it's okie dokie. But what's up? Is there something you need?"

"Well, Miss Shippou, I have quite the proposition for you and your Pokemon Watching experiences," Eevy waved at Will as he sat a cup down in front of her, then sat at the other side of the table and placed a cup and map book in front of him, "I really think you'll enjoy it."

"Really…?" Sooney blinked twice, "Is there someplace specific we're going, or is it one of those "pick your destination" things?"

Tracey grabbed a few more Poke'Balls that had rolled a few feet away, "If it's a pick your own route thing, I choose America. I've always wanted to see-"

"Tracey-kins!" Sooney latched onto his waist from behind, "That's where we're going! How did you know?!"

"I…I…I…"

The phone went dead as Sooney shrieked happily and Eevy hung up and put the phone down on the table, "So…" she looked up at Will, "We're leaving tomorrow and Kratos couldn't bother to plan the route for us?"

"Guess not," Will shrugged, "He says it's because he wants us to be able to go where we want, yet he gave us a couple of definite destinations. Personally, I think he just did it so if we get lost, we can't blame him."

"It's entirely possible," she snickered, switching chairs to sit next to him and opening the roadmap, "I've got a list of cities I think we should visit. And there a couple of places I really want to go."

"You really like America, huh?"

"I love America," she traced a road on the map with her fingernail, "My father is part American. My father is American, Irish, British, Scottish, English and a little Japanese. And my mother is Japanese, Chinese, Taiwanese, Italian, German and French."

"Wow…" Will blinked twice, "I'm just British, English and American and I thought that was bad…"

"Not at all," she grinned, "OK, so we absolutely _are_ landing in Orlando, and Maren is bringing my car into Miami. We can get from Orlando to Miami on the Florida Turnpike. Then we can take Interstate ninety-five up into Georgia from Miami and from ninety-five get onto route twenty to route twenty-six into Atlanta…"

"Slow down, slow down! I can't write that fast!"

"OK, fine," she pushed the map over at him, "You do that and I'll make my last two calls."

She rolled her eyes as he put his glass down on the top left corner of the map to keep it down. She picked up her phone and again punched in a number. It rang twice and she was answered by a voicemail message.

"I'm on the field right now. Leave a message and I'll get right back to you."

"Discrete enough there, camera boy? Anyway, it's Eevy. Can you call me back like…Before tomorrow morning? Thanks," she'd practically just hung up when the phone rang in her hand, "Hello, Todd."

"Sorry about that," Todd Snap muffled with his mouth full, stuffing more sandwich in his mouth, "We're working on a new report."

"Oh, so Beth is with you. Good then," Eevy took a sip of her tea and scratched the back of her head, "Did I interrupt your dinner or something?"

"Not really," he wiped his hand on his pants and held his camera up in front of his eye, clicking it three times, "We're just sitting in the top of my new Sports Mobile."

"That photographer edition thing? Oy vey, you are obsessive."

"Hey, I _can_ be if I want to be," he shrugged.

"Wait…Isn't the top of that thing a bed? Ooh…You're very sly," she grinned evilly, "Almost as good as Gary Oak."

"We're _working_ on a report, Miss Evangelina," he glared at the phone, though she was obviously unable to see, "I see a good shot, here's Beth," he handed off his phone, "Here, it's Eevy. Talk," he grabbed his camera and started clicking away.

"Hi, Eevy," Beth flipped her hair over her shoulder, scribbling in her notebook, "What's up?"

"Can you and Todd spare a week or two to go on a little trip?"

"Uh…I dunno. Let me ask," she leaned the phone on her shoulder, "Todd, can we take some time to go on a trip with Eevy?"

"No, Bethany," he kept clicking, even as she scowled at him, "I told you we can't. We have work to do."

Beth glared, "Hang on a sec," she replied to Eevy, then set the phone down and jumped Todd, "TODD TOAN SNAP! I can take no more of this!"

"BETH!" Todd shrieked as his camera rolled off the edge and fell down onto the floor of the truck, "OW! OWW! BETH!" he flailed aimlessly as she sat on his back, bending his arm around.

"I WANNA GO!"

"WE CAN'T! OUCH!"

Eevy blinked twice, listening to the cursing and shouting on the other end of the phone, "Geez…And I thought _Mizu_ was violent…"

Beth popped back on the phone a few seconds later, "Todd has graciously agreed to let us come along."

"Whatever you say, B…" Todd hacked, eyes spiraling around and around.

"…Sure sounds that way," Eevy cleared her throat.

"So now that we've gone and agreed, where's it to?" Beth asked, digging into a bag of chips beside her and stuffing some in her mouth, "…You're kidding! No _way_!" she sat up and bounced up and down, "Oh, I love you! Thank you _so_ much! Yes, we _will_ see you tomorrow!" she hung up and flung her arms around the poor downed Todd's shoulders.

"…Did I miss something…?" he asked quietly.

"We're going to _America_!" Beth shrieked, sitting up and throwing her hair back.

He remained silent for a few seconds, "…If I'd known _that_, I wouldn't have a pair of matching black eyes right now!"

*^~^**^~^*

The Jigglypuff-shaped clock on the wall above Kratos' assistant's head began to chime, "Jiggly-puff…Jiggly-puff…Jiggly-puff…Jiggly-puff…Jiggly-puff…Jiggly-puff…Jiggly…"

"Six thirty already?" she whined, looking up at it, "Eevy was supposed to call and tell me she got back from Rose Town all right around _two_ thirty."

She'd just started gnawing her fingernails when her phone rang. She scrambled off the couch, banging her knee on the coffee table, and broke into a minor sprint for the phone. She grabbed it and immediately started shouting into it.

"Do you know how late you are?! You were supposed to call me four _hours_ ago! Are you trying to _kill_ me or something?!"

"Rachel, calm down. I didn't mean to _worry_ you or anything, so just…Simmer down," Eevy sniggered, just imagining how flushed Rachel Warren's face had to have been.

"Well…At least you're OK," Rachel sighed, sitting back down on the couch and flipping on the television, "Did you have fun in Rose Town?"

"…Define fun."

"Oh, one of _those_ trips, huh? They're always good," she snickered, "So what else is up? I've seen on the news that you're going on a trip. Where to?"

"That's what I called to ask you about. Would you like to come with us? I've only got one extra ticket for the plane…" which was a lie, since she also had tickets for Misty, Kayla, Richie and Brock waiting to be claimed.

"Does it come as paid vacation time?"

"I'm sure I can work something out with Bazan," more like she'd threaten to kill him if he didn't agree to her terms.

"OK then," Rachel shrugged, "Now that I've gone and probably just sold my soul to you for a plane ticket, where's it to? Knowing my luck, Timbuktu."

"Not quite. You've just scalped your soul for a ticket to the United States," Eevy snickered, "And I'm feeling _so_ generous today, I'll even give you back your soul as a consolation prize."

"Oh, wow, I feel so lucky about the soul part…But the United States, Eevy? _Really_?" Rachel leaned the phone between her shoulder and ear, "Thank you _so_ much! So I'll see you tomorrow morning then? _Great_! I'm gonna go pack. Bye-bye!" she hung up and sprang to her feet, "Wheehee! Yes!"

She was so busy hopping off into her bedroom to pack, she missed the news when it first came on, "First tonight at six thirty, we have reports from Gertan Rin Penitentiary of _two_ jailbreaks, seemingly both staged by Demised Master Peter Caliginous Rubeus. Both took place early this morning when somehow, Rubeus was able to slip out of his cell, using the diversion created by his cousin Pietro Rubeus, also known as Pietro Padma, and Pietro's wife Paige. While both Pietro and his wife are in custody and are being questioned, Rubeus then assisted in the escape of convicted Team Rocket Leader Giovanni Sakaki and his entire team. The only Rocket to remain in custody is the Iron Masked Marauder, Mamoru Vicious, who is serving a life sentence in a penitentiary in Kanto for numerous counts of attempted murder, among other convictions. Though the purpose of these escapes is still unknown, it can be easily assumed that both Rubeus and Sakaki are targeting the Champion Mistress of the Rainbow League, Evangelina Chenoweth Hikoboshi. Hikoboshi has been a prime target for both of these characters since she was first inducted as Champion late last year. She's responsible for the arrests of both of these notorious criminals, as well as for the arrests of the entire Team Rocket enterprise. Mistress Hikoboshi is going off of Gertan Rin on League business tomorrow, and due to security purposes, we are unable to acquire any details as to where or for how long she's going. If you have _any_ information and _any_ of these people, please contact your local police force immediately."

*^~^**^~^*

"God, I'm amazed Misty didn't glomp me through the phone," Ash murmured, shutting the door behind him as he entered the dining room.

"So I'll take that as meaning they want to go?" Eevy snickered, flipping something around in a pan, "Want some stir-fry? It's chicken."

"It's food, isn't it?" he hopped up to sit on the counter next to the stove, "So…Anything else you wanna tell me about your quote-unquote _past_? Ya' know the usual stuff…Criminal records, secret identities…"

She laughed just audibly, "Not that I can think of," she murmured, shoving a plate in his hands and hoping the entrance of food into the conversation would shut his mouth, "But if I think of anything, I'll be sure and let you know."

Turns out she had no such luck, "Thanks…" he muffled, mouth stuffed full, "You know…You could have told me about the whole cop thing before. It's not like it would have bothered me or anything. And it's not like you go around chasing Bugs, so it wouldn't have bothered Misty…"

"It just never came up," she pulled a chair out and sat on the table, propping her feet up on the back of the seat, "We never talked about my uncle, so I never mentioned his being an officer. And whenever we talk about my past, it's always been about that scum sucking, vermin licking Andiron, and that was a while after I stopped working at the station."

He blinked twice, mouth now entirely over-stuffed, "You mean…You were working there _before_ you met Taylor? But you met Taylor when you were-"

"Nineteen," she finished, swallowing some club soda, "Ashura, I started working with the police when I was sixteen. When I was eighteen, I left them."

"Why is that, anyway? I'll bet you made a good cop."

She smiled weakly, "Yes, but there were always better officers. Like my uncle. And the work held nothing for me anymore, so there was no point in my staying."

"Wait…Didn't you say you were in school until you were _seventeen_ before?" he turned and shot her an odd look as she stepped up beside him, "Evangelina-"

She slid her plate into the sink and finished her drink, "I've got to go finish things up. Later, Ashy-boy!"

She ran out the door, leaving Ash to sit, alone, in the dining room.

*^~^**^~^*

Rachel sat rubbing her right eye, Ash yawned loud and wide, Lance stretched his arms above his head, and Eevy hopped around excitedly. It had _just_ turned about four-thirty when she'd proclaimed it was time to get up-up-up! And that she'd been up since quarter to four. Everyone was packed, everyone was ready, yet they were all still most of the way asleep.

"I used to like that you were so perky…" Lance groaned, scratching his chin, "And now I'm not so sure."

"Aww…You'll thank me someday. Honest!" she chirped, clapping her hands, "Ooh look! The plane is here!"

Everyone wobbled totally unwillingly after her as she sped down the sidewalk and to the jet just after it landed. She grinned crazily as the door opened, but suddenly went totally blank-faced when someone shoved her brother out of the way and descended directly in front of her. He puffed his black hair from his face and adjusted his sunglasses whilst Eevy wondered what he _needed_ the sunglasses for, being as how the sun had not yet risen.

"There are suits on this trip?" Will muttered indignantly from behind her, "…I hate suits."

Eevy nodded back at him, then turned quickly back, "Miss Hikoboshi?" he held out his hand to shake hers, but she merely made a face, causing him to draw back, "…Guess so. I'm Ensign," he took off his glasses, again blowing hair from his eyes, "Mister Kratos has sent me as your guide as to the League's functions in America."

"…That's nice," she replied, seemingly totally unmoved.

"Mistress Hikoboshi, I would very much appreciate your cooperation," she only raised an eyebrow at that, "Now, your luggage is being loaded right now, and I took the liberty of picking up everyone I knew was not here, as Kratos ordered. If I've missed anyone, please feel free to tell me and I'll set the plans to pick them up."

"OK, just one thing, Ensign, was it? Did Kratos tell you who gave _him_ those directions to pick up the other passengers?"

"Well…No. It's not of my concern to-"

"_Me_," she interrupted, "Now, Mister Guide Man, _you_ are under _my_ employment, therefore if you do something I don't like, I reserve the right to use your head as a plug for one of the plane windows. Have I made my position perfectly clear?"

Ensign blinked twice and swallowed hard, "Clear as newly washed crystal, Mistress Hikoboshi."

"Thank you," she grinned sweetly, though it was fake, and started up the steps to the plane.

Jason patted Ensign's shoulder as he too headed for the stairs, "Don't worry. You'll get used to her."

Though he seriously doubted it, Ensign started up the stairs last, seating himself in the chair in front of Eevy and Lance, and folded his hands in his lap. Eevy was turned around in her chair, talking to Misty, who was seemingly just as awake as she was. She then turned and reached out to tug Morty's sleeve, and he got up and knelt in the walkway to talk to her. Eusine stepped up from just behind Morty and sat down next to him, both chattering away. Mizu was popping one peanut at a time into her mouth, and she and Lisle were discussing whether or not this trip was at all a good idea. Ash was turned around, leaning over the back of his seat and talking to Brock, Richie and Kayla were pressed back against their seats, both terrified of flying, and Gary and Chenille were discussing who-knows-what in the very back seats. Beth and Sooney were exchanging photos and sketches, as were Todd and Tracey, and Rachel was talking to Yuu-Yuu and Skiff. Luri and Will were looking at a map for any last-minute changes that may have been needed and Medira and Jason were shaking Kayla and Richie's chairs, seemingly just to rattle them a bit more than they were already. Through all this, Pikachu was attempting to restrain the cheering Togepi, who seemingly was unable to sit still.

Ensign turned around right in the middle of Eevy's conversation with Morty and Eusine, "Mistress Hikoboshi."

She shot him a filthy look, to which Lance snickered at when his gaze just barely separated from his book, "_What_, Ensign?" Eevy snorted.

"I just wanted to ensure than you and I will at least _attempt_ to be on _descent_ terms throughout this trip. Kratos has put his utmost trust in me to make sure you get to _every one_ of your destinations on time as scheduled."

"Mister Ensign-"

"It's Treaty. Ensign Treaty."

"_Mister_ Treaty," she drummed her fingers on her armrest as Morty and Eusine slipped quickly away, "I'll have you know that I have no intentions of following this trip's plans to a tee. If I find something I'd like to do, or if _any_ of the people on this plane find something they'd like to do, we _will_ stop or detour to do it. And if I hear so much as one little peep out of your squirrelly little mouth, I will make no bones in making my annoyance known."

Ensign seemed to back down ever so much, "Kratos warned me you'd be like this…"

"Did he also warn you that I can decapitate annoying little rodents such as yourself with my bare hands?"

Ensign spun quickly around and sat completely still, eyes wide, as Eevy sat up straight and Lance laughed more audibly, "That…_May_ have been mentioned…" Ensign murmured.

*^~^**^~^*

"How much farther is it…?" Medira asked quietly, staring upwards at the ceiling.

"We've only been flying for forty-five minutes," Jason acknowledged, flipping through a magazine, "And it's an eight hour flight from Rainbow Metro to OIA. You do the math."

"Eight _hours_?!" Kayla shrieked, leaning back over the chair at him, "You've got to be kidding me! I'll die by then!"  


"Not likely," Will put in, "You may _wish_ you were dead by then, but you won't be."

"Ohhh…" Kayla practically withered down into her chair, as did Richie in his seat beside her.

Richie suddenly shot to his feet and fan down the isle, "Coming through!" he cried, jamming past Morty and taking a leap for the bathroom.

"Poor Richie," Misty sweatdropped.

"Eight hours is going to be pure torture," Chenille murmured, flipping through a notebook and jotting something down.

"Yeah, it's just too bad he's not all tough and fearless like Ashy-boy," Gary snickered, receiving from Chenille a quick and painful CRACK to the back of his head, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being you, Garick Oak. For being you," Chenille snorted back, flipping through the book again, as it was what she'd used to hit him.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu smiled wide, laughing hysterically.

Ash leaned over the back of Eevy's chair, "Eevy, this is gonna be the best trip ever."

*^~^**^~^*

Seven hours and about twenty minutes later, most of those awaiting their landing were snoring loudly. Never mind the fact it was only about noon. The only few awake were Ensign, Eevy, Rachel, Morty, and Eusine. Ensign disappeared for a moment, heading up to the front, then came quietly back. He stood at the front of the two rows of seats and clapped his hands together repeatedly.

"OK, everyone! Let's look alive here now!" he called, everyone beginning to groan, whether from the sudden awakening or from the thought of listening to his big _mouth_, "Everyone awake? Good! Then welcome to the United States."

Those who were not seated at the window began to climb over those who were so as to get a better look. Eevy took a two-second peek, then sat back in her seat and sighed. Lance was watching the ground intently while everyone else chirped between each other. Ensign was also looking outside, also seemingly amazed by the land beneath him.

Idly, Eevy listened to what everyone was saying, "There's so much water!"

"Look at all the little buildings!"

"I think I'm gonna hurl…"

"Ohhh…Me too…"

"I wonder if they have any new Pokemon over here."

"Maybe. I'd sure like to see them if they do."

"My brothers are gonna be _so_ jealous."

"We've got to do a story on this."

"And get some really good pictures too."

"Hey, there's the airport!"

"It's humungous."

"Sure is. It _is_ an International Airport, so…"

"Are we gonna go to Disney World…?"

"Ooh, I hope so!"

"Pika-chuu!"

"Togi! Togi-pii!"

"I wanna go to Sea World!"

"There are other things in Florida besides Sea World and Disney World."

"Universal! And Busch Gardens! And Nascar!"

"Forget Nascar! Let's go to Medieval Knights!"

Eevy sighed again as they continued to argue over where they were going to go, "This is going to take a while…"

*^~^*Part Two: End…*^~^*

__

A/N: La-la-la…I am insane. I promise though that this'll get better in the next chapter, because they'll actually be out_ of the plane. And yeah, I know Ensign Treaty is a _really_ bad name, but come on…He's supposed to be kinda…Annoying. Anyway, I'm off to work some more. Yay._

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
.:O=Usagi-chan=O:.  
*))~Itachi-chan~((*  
-=O~The Other Pokemon~O=-  
**Next:** Special Edition: TAA USA: Part 3.  
TAA Pokemon Of The Month: May 2003: The Long Body Pokemon Furret & The Rushing Pokemon Linoone

****

I _don't_ own Pokemon, _any_ of the car makes (Companies like Dodge and Chevrolet) or models (Types like Mako Shark and Viper), or anything in relation to Disney, Sea World, Busch Gardens, Nascar, Medieval Knights, or anything at all in any way connected to any of these places/franchises. Oh yeah…I don't own anything in relation to Orlando International Airport (OIA) either. OK…I'm done now…


	3. So many problems so little time !

**TAA USA : Part 3**  
By: Pro_V of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek  
What happens when Eevy and crew hit the shores of the United States?  
_A/N: Muahaha! Part three has arrived! Sorry it took so long. ^_^* And remember: This is not a "What if…?" fic. This is to be held to the story, even if it seems kind of…Different. _

Part Three: So many problems so little time…

"I wanna go to the gift shop!" Yuu-Yuu flailed before anyone was even off the plane, "Please, please, please, please?!"

Everyone looked back at her, then rolled their eyes and started down the gangplank, "Yuu-Yuu, I think it's time for you to _calm down_," Medira murmured, carefully patting her head, "Breathe deep now."

While the two of them began to argue, Ensign began leading them around to the doors and hallways they needed to take, "We've got to take a quick ride to the main terminal where we'll get out bags, then catch our rides."

"_Rides_? But I was told I was getting my car!" Eevy barked, running up beside him, "What goes here, ya' little-"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Morty came up behind her and caught one arm as Eusine grabbed the other, "We've got to get to Miami to get your car, dear sister!"

"NO!" Eevy started wailing, "I can't go that long without my beloved car!"

Lance came running from behind and grabbed her, hurrying forward, "Aww, come on, Eev! Just be glad we're here!"

"Put me down!" she shrieked, kicking and flailing, "You're making us look like idiots! Let go! Oh…" she waved slowly as he ran right past Ensign, "BYE!"

"Hey! Wait for us!" Sooney also shot past Ensign, as did pretty much everyone but Mizu and Eusine, who were walking _slowly_.

"Wait! You can't just-OOH!" Pikachu used his head as a jumping board and Ensign then careened down the hallway, "Get back here!"

By the time he caught up to them, they were all standing blank-faced beside a black tram with a rainbow painted diagonally on its side. He panted up behind Brock and Ash, who were at the very end of the line, and nearly hacked up a lung. Lance dropped Eevy down in one of the seats and sat beside her, purposely squashing her against the wall so as she was unable to escape. She slapped his stomach, then sat there as if totally innocent, so he slapped her stomach back and did the same. She hit him again, then he hit her, then she hit him…It continued like this until the tram started moving. Ensign sat in the seat across from them, by himself, and Rachel leaned over in the seat from beside Lance.

"Thanks for bringing me, Eevy," she grinned, "It's fun already!"

"Oh, like I'd ever leave _you_ behind!" Eevy smiled back as Rachel sat back down, "I've never come in to and airport this big before though…"

"It sure _is_ big," Luri murmured, peeking out the window behind her, "Willie, did you see all the gates and planes and stuff?"

"_Yes_, Lurianna. Let's not start, please…" Will rolled his eyes, tracing their basic route on the map with a purple marker.

"Geez…What's _your_ problem?" Luri puffed slumping down in her seat and crossing her arms.

Will glanced momentarily over at Eevy, who merely made a face as if to scream, "_You _know_ what to say_."

"Nothing, Lurianna," Will refolded the map and tucked it into his back pocket.

"OK, everybody off," Ensign started to stand to go first, but was nearly run over by the running Misty and Kayla, "Woah!"

After numerous others had catapulted off the ride, Ensign carefully wobbled off, still partially disoriented by that sudden _rush_ of air from those running girls. Lisle and Morty stopped and waited for Mizu and Eusine, and Lance waited for everyone else to be off before again picking Eevy up and taking off. She screeched, but he just headed right inside. At least, Eevy decided, they weren't the only ones looking like idiots, since pretty much everyone else was oohing and awing over the place. Lance ran past pretty much everyone else, including those who were working at the airport, then suddenly slid to a stop. He had his left arm around Eevy's waist, and had been more pushing her than carrying her, and they both looked up and around the _huge_ room they'd come upon. They looked right and watched an elevator rise, then looked left and watched dozens of people milling around the doors.

"…Wow…" they both murmured, blinking twice.

Ensign ran up behind them, "Would you _please_ stop doing that?!" he begged, "I'm winded as it is! Now _please_…Can we go get your bags and get down to busi-AHH!"

He facefaulted as Misty and Luri and Mizu sat by the fountain, gawking at the water as it splashed up into the air, then back down into the pool below it. He was about to start pitching a fit when Eevy pulled away from the still staring Lance. She clapped her hands twice, attracting everyone's attention.

"Ladies!" she chirped off to those by the fountain, "Come on; let's go get our stuff so we can get this show on the road, please!"

Ensign's jaw fell _right_ to the floor as Luri and Mizu and Misty all came hopping back to the group. Eevy looked back on him, both eyes slightly narrow, and showing she was completely unimpressed. And he was now agreeing that he couldn't blame her. He waddled along behind as Eevy stepped down onto the escalator and hopped off a few feet from the bottom. He sighed long and hard, someone bothered by the Champion Mistress's lack of self-control and manners. As Eevy stood watching bag after bag, none of which were hers mind you, run past, there was a tug to her shirt. She turned around and spotted a little girl.

"It really is you!" the girl screeched, eyes shining as she hopped up and down, "Mommy! _Mommy_!" she ran off, then dragged her mother back, "Look! _Look_!"

"Oh my…I'm so sorry," her mother covered the little girl's mouth, "But she watches for you on PKMN TV every day. She…Knows you by heart, I think."

"Aww…It's OK. I don't mind," Eevy grinned, "What's your name?"

The girl's eyes practically widened right out of her head, "Danielle," she whimpered.

"That's a pretty name," she stood back up and turned around, "Hey, guys! Commere a minute!"

"Aww, who's your friend?" Luri chirped clapping repeatedly.

Danielle practically shot into orbit and her mother just kinda…Stood there, "My-My name's Danielle. Will you please sign my Poke'Ball?" she asked, holding it and a marker up as high as she could towards Eevy.

"Sure!" Eevy scribbled her name, with a bit of trouble, on the round metallic surface, "What's in it?"

"A Chikorita."

"Nice choice."

Expecting only Eevy to sign, Danielle hopped up and down when she passed it off to Lance, who passed it to Will, to Luri, to Jason, to Medira. Medira tossed it off at Morty and Eusine, and _they_ proceeded to throw it at Ash, who stared for a second before jotting his name on it. Pikachu scribbled all over his hand with the marker and left his print on it as well. He tossed it, right over Gary's head, back to Eevy, who handed it back to Danielle. She stared at it, jaw dropped, before Todd popped up from the side and handed her a picture he'd snapped without telling anyone. She jumped up and down and ran to show her mother.

She turned back around and waved frantically, "Thank you thank you thank you!" she spun back around and proceeded to follow her mother, ranting the entire time.

When they turned back around, Ensign was leaning on a pillar behind them and had every single bag placed around his feet. He looked off at Eevy and narrowed one eye, and she did the same back at him. Obviously he was trying to be impressive to gain her respect. Again she merely picked up her bags…And walked away.

*^~^**^~^*

After riding the escalator, behind the cheering Danielle, who kept waving back at them, everyone stepped outside into _thick_, _hot_ air. Yuu-Yuu immediately started coughing and Chenille waved a book at her face. The air was tremendously muggy and it was difficult to breathe, so Eevy started searching and searching for their rides. Ensign tapped her shoulder and motioned to their right. When he approached what Eevy had _thought_ was a bus, her eyes went big as dinner plates. They had rainbows on them.

"…What the hell are those?" she asked, pointing at them.

"These are what you'll be riding in," Ensign acknowledged, knocking on the door of one and causing it to open, "There're two more like this one, each one for two Elite, and then we have two tour busses for your guests."

"But…Those _are_ busses," Jason gaped, pointing shakily at them.

"No they're not," Tracey poked in, "They're high-class RVs. I'd say each is probably worth…About seven hundred thousand."

"WHAT?!" Eevy shrieked, holding her head, "You've got to be _kidding_ me!"

"Actually, he's quite far off," Ensign opened the doors to the other two RVs, then the two busses, "Each one cost approximately…" he pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket, "Nine hundred and eleven thousand."

Luri fell face-first to the concrete and everyone else pretty much just gawked stupidly. Ensign blinked twice and coughed a bit.

"You _do_ know you had _plenty_ of money in your League stock for this, don't you? You make _millions_ every year through Gyms and gratuity. Stuff like this is _cake_," he informed them, only to watch Will fall to his side and Lance catch Eevy when she began to faint, "I…See I've gone too far so as to tell you this…"

Eevy dragged her bags behind her on the ground and stepped up into her temporary "home". Why, she wondered, did they need hotels when they had these? Then she realized that everyone but the Elite were stuck in_ busses_ all day long. Then suddenly she liked the idea of a hotel, so as her friends could rest. Lance stepped in behind her and looked around blankly.

"What _is_ this? A rolling apartment?" he questioned, scratching his head, "Geez…I could get lost in here."

"I already _am_ lost," Eevy muttered, "Come on. The bedroom is in the back. We can unpack."

As they started moving, so did the entire vehicle. They tripped side to side and nearly fell all over each other, but then it suddenly stopped and the driver turned quickly around.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were sitting down," he apologized quickly, "I had to pull forward a bit for other cars."

"That's OK," Eevy waved her hand at him, "What might your name be?"

"Call me Joe," he nodded, flipping his cap off to her, "I'll be driving this big lug for the rest of the trip. If there's anything I can do for you or anything you need, ask me. That way _none_ of us have to go through contortions with that bugger Ensign."

"Ahh…I think we'll enjoy having you as our driver," Lance smiled evilly as Eevy nodded over and over again.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy had a straw in her mouth, gnawing on it subconsciously while reading her book, and Lance was constantly pausing his own reading to remove it from her mouth. Luri was once again, in her own "rolling apartment" with Will, looking over their route, and Will was taking a nap in the bedroom. He hadn't said why he'd needed one, but his eyes were awfully bloodshot, so Luri nodded and let him go. Jason was raiding the fridge for a soda for himself, along with one for Medira, and Medira was comparing her Pokemons' stats with those of the average Pokemon of the same levels. In their busses, everyone else was jumping around and mostly just watching out the windows to watch all the different things they were passing. Tracey was sketching as best as he could and Chenille was having a blast pointing out to Gary all the different things she could name. Having been riding over four hours, all five vehicles pulled to a stop. Chenille was the first to appear on the stairs of the bus she was on, dragging Gary right behind her.

"Wowo!" she shrieked, "Gary, we're in Miami!"

"I _know_," Gary rolled his eyes, sighing for the umpteenth time, "You've _told_ me this a _million_ times."

Ensign climbed down from the other bus and was again looking at the paper he'd had stashed in his back pocket, "Looks like Maren should be coming in right over there," he pointed.

They waited for what felt like _hours_ to see the SS Shooting Star coasting up to the dock and gently settling beside it. Richie and Kayla started asking how come they didn't just come over on the boat. Eevy shook her head and bounced down the dock, running up the ramp that had just dropped, and latched onto Maren as she stepped over from the ladder.

"Hi, Maren! Thanks a million for coming all this way for _one_ car," Eevy chirped.

"Well…It's not exactly _one_," Maren smiled innocently as Eevy stared blankly.

Eevy looked over Maren's right shoulder and let her jaw fall open. Not only was her Viper sitting there, chained to the deck of the boat with a cover draped over it, but Lance's Mako was sitting there right beside it. Eevy looked back right at Maren.

"Hey, he asked…And I couldn't say no. He paid me in advance," Maren shrugged, "It's not like it'll kill you."

"That's one more thing we need to worry about while we're on this trip!" Ensign thundered, storming up beside Eevy and waving that stupid little paper at Maren, "Take that back to Rainbow Metro right this minute!"

"Listen, little man," Maren caught onto his collar as Eevy backed away, as she knew it was a bad idea to challenge Skiff's cousin, "In my business, there are _no_ refunds and _no_ exchanges. This car is _here_ now, and until you come back from the rest of your trip, _here_ is where it's staying. Got it?"

"R-Right," Ensign nodded quickly, running back onto the bus just after Maren had dropped him.

"_Please_ tell me _you_ didn't hire that little weasel," Maren grunted while unchaining both cars from the boat.

"_That_ little irritation?" Eevy puffed, "You gotta be kidding me!"

Maren pulled the covers off the cars, "OK. Take 'em on off."

Lance and Eevy took their keys from Maren and _slowly_ pulled down onto the dock and out onto the road, "So…" Lance leaned over the door, "I guess we drive behind the busses."

"No," Ensign appeared in the bus door, "Drive between the busses and the RVs. It'll offer more protection."

"Just a second, please!" no one could help but facefault when a Jenny dressed in red, white and blue came running from the guard station beside the dock, "We need to do a routine search of the two vehicles you just got off that boat."

"Is that really necessary?" Lance grumbled.

"It's policy."

"I'll give you-"

"Lance," Eevy put her arm up in front of him, "Let them do their job."

He puffed something under his breath, but let the Jenny and two other officers examine his car. They popped the trunk and the hood and checked the glove compartment and this and that and the other thing. Finally satisfied with their search, they put a pink slip in the front of the window and moved to Eevy's car. She made it a point to stay _in_ the car. They popped the trunk, then immediately slammed it shut. One officer stepped up to her and knocked on the window.

"Could you step out of the car please?" he asked quietly.

"Geez…" she shoved the door open and got out, slamming it shut, "_What_?" she whined long and hard, annoying them purposely.

"Are you aware of the contents-"

"Seeing as how _I_ put it there, my guess would be _yes_," she replied haughtily, reaching into her pocket, "Listen, buddy. I'm not pulling something. I'm just getting my wallet," she snorted, watching his hand sliding for his pistol, "Here. I'm registered with the Rose Town police department in Gertan Rin."

"…Eevy?" Misty questioned, not quite believing that.

Eevy glanced off at them, then turned back to the officer, "I need another ID."

"Cripes…" Eevy flipped over some of her other things and showed her driver's license, "Here. Run my license and my plates and my badge if you want to. Do the whole routine. Come on; ya' know ya' wanna."

"Evangelina Hikoboshi…" Jenny grabbed the license from the other officer, "My cousin worked with you in Rose Town. Your uncle was one of their best officers."

"Hey…I remember you!" Eevy pointed at her, "Jenny was always talking about you. She had a picture of you and her and your Growlithe and a Spinarak on her desk! I forgot she said you moved here."

Jenny dug into her wallet and flipped open a picture, "This is that picture, right? It's OK. She can go," Jenny nodded at the other officer, who just went wide-eyed and walked stiffly away, "Thanks for cooperating. Sorry about the confusion."

"That's all right. I'm used to it by now," Eevy waved as Jenny and the other two walked away, then froze at the strange looks everyone but Ash and Pikachu were giving her, "…Uh…What?"

*^~^**^~^*

"You wanna tell me what's in your trunk now, Eevy?" Lance asked as they carried everything they'd need for a night in the hotel down off the RV.

They'd only been driving about an hour and a half or so when Ensign had pointed out a hotel on their right. Hotel security had had to lock off the entryway while they got out of their busses and RVs, and now there was a seemingly endless group of fans standing just on the other side of the gates, reaching in between the bars and waving. Luri and Will were at one end, about arm's length from the gate, and signing autographs while three security guards stood close behind them, dressed remarkably similar to Ensign. Medira and Jason were at the other end, also signing autographs, but they had only two guards. Jason decided it was because a _Medio_ Mistress and the Elite _First_ would be easier to replace than the Elite _Second_ and _Third_.

"There's no reason for me to, because there's no reason for you to care. Besides, there's nothing in there that interesting. They probably saw some little food-stuff and decided it was illegal to transport food between Gertan Rin and here or something," Eevy shrugged, swinging her cloak around her shoulders and grinning when it practically _summoned_ a wave of excessive cheers.

"OK, then why don't we go find out what it was? So give me the keys and come with me and we'll look together," Lance put out his hand, "No matter what it is, Evangelina, I'm sure I can deal with it."

She picked her bag up and looked at him, "No," she answered flatly.

"All right. Fine. Play that way," he picked up his own bag and rushed after her as she headed inside, "Then when were you planning on telling me you're a cop?"

"Whenever it happened to come up," she replied as one of the security guards held the door for her.

"Bullshit," he huffed back, "When would something like that have _come up_?"

"Well, if you made a comment about a cop…Or if we started talking about my uncle…Or something like that. I don't know, but can we just drop it? It's not like I'm some super-secret amazing agent or anything," she shook her head, stepping up beside Ensign, "I'll tell you what, we'll eat here at Nobu tonight, and we'll talk about it later tonight or early tomorrow."

"You had _better_ not blow me off tonight," he sighed, slowly shaking his head as Morty and Eusine tripped up behind them.

"Wowee!" Morty grinned crazily, stopping beside his sister, "This city is _fun_!"

"Hey, Lance," Eusine leaned over on his shoulder, "There's like a dozen bars right here in this part of town. Wanna go out tonight?"

"Not a chance in hell are any of you going anywhere," Eevy glared, eyes narrowing even more, "The _last_ time you went out, you all got drunk and sat on the porch _singing_ in your little drunken stupor."

"Hey, _we_ weren't singing," Morty pointed out, "_Victor_ was singing."

"Yeah," Eusine nodded, then grinned crazily, "_We_ were doing backup."

Eevy groaned as both her brother and cousin burst out laughing and Lance just sweatdropped, "I can't anyway, you two. I'm going to dinner with Eevy."

"Aww…" they both sniggered, "Isn't that _cute_? They're going to _dinner_," they laughed hysterically for a bit before Eusine finally had the chance to talk, "So we'll take Will and go without you."

"_No_, you most _certainly_ will _not_," Eevy snapped.

"Aww…How come?" Morty asked, locking his fingers together behind his head, "Don't you trust us?"

"For one thing, _I_ don't need to share his hangover in the morning. For another thing, I'm sure Lisle and Mizu will want to go to dinner with you," she picked up her bags as she saw Ensign approaching, "And for another thing, _no_, I _don't_ trust you. Don't forget what happened on Mandarin Island."

"Ooh…Scary," Eusine grinned, "Like _remember the Alamo_."

"We're all checked in," Ensign nodded, "We'd reserved rooms in advance, and every couple has their own room. Uh…Rachel demanded her own room, _far away from Brock's_, she said, so I tried to make another stay, but there were no vacant rooms. So is there anybody willing to share one with me? There're two beds, before you _even_ comment," he put in quickly.

"Hmm…You might want to share with Brock," Eevy smirked, "It'd protect the ladies of the group quite a bit better."

"Oh…All right, I suppose," Ensign shrugged, "I called ahead to the other hotels, and I'll have my own room everywhere else. I'll go and find the rooms," he waved and ran off to jog upstairs.

Morty turned quietly to Eusine as Eevy and Lance began to follow Ensign, "We'll sneak out tonight, and use the cover of darkness to escape the iron fist of Eevy."

"Keep thinking like that and I'll put you under house arrest," Eevy snapped back at them, waving her finger at them while walking backwards, "Remember; I'm a cop; I can do that."

"Ah, but we're not _in_ a house, dear cousin!" Eusine pointed out, quite proud of his "discovery".

"OK, we'll make it hotel arrest then!" Eevy noted with authority, "Nevertheless, you may want to turn around."

"Turn around?" they both blinked, then looked over their shoulders and jumped about ten feet.

"_Sneak out_?"

"_Cover of darkness_?"

"_What's going on_?!" Lisle and Mizu demanded in unison.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy poked silently at her dinner, seemingly lost in a conversation with herself. Was she, Lance wondered, maybe bored? Was she not feeling well? Was she worried about her brother and cousin _actually_ managing to "escape"? Was she depressed about something? Had _he_ done something? Was she upset about something? He sat his glass down and looked across the table at her. She seemingly didn't notice him and went on about poking her food.

"Evangelina?" Lance whispered, just loud enough that she was able to hear him, "Are you all right, Eev? You're acting…Kind of _distant_."

"Oh…Oh, yeah. I'm fine," she nodded, giving a fake smile, "Just tired, I suppose. We've already been traveling for what feels like forever. And we still need to get all the way up to Saint Catherines and then come all the way back down to Orlando."

He smiled weakly back at her, "Is there anything I can do? Like…Kill Ensign?"

"If you want to do that, go right ahead," she nodded, causing him to grin, "But no, there's not really anything you can do," she murmured, the flame on the candle between them reflecting in her eyes.

*^~^**^~^*

"That…Was the most horrible night's sleep…I've ever had," Brock murmured, rubbing his forehead and cringing.

"I take it Ensign kept you up?" Ash sniggered, leaning over the back of Brock's seat.

"Until three in the morning," he snorted, banging his head on the seat in front of him, "He was up looking over the route, and typing stuff up, and emailing people, and oh my GOD my head hurts."

"Hey, Steph!" Misty leaned up over the seat, "How much farther before we hit Atlanta?"

"Only a few more minutes!" Stephanie, their driver, called back, "We're only staying here for a couple hours, then we're moving on to Charleston."

"Aww…How come we're not staying?" Kayla whined, "Can't we stay just for a _little_ while?"

Steph laughed slightly, "Sorry, guys, but Ensign _always_ gets his way."

"That sucks," Richie sighed, "The more time we spend on the road, the longer before we have to get on a plane again."

*^~^**^~^*

"We eat lunch…And we're on the road _again_," Will muttered under his breath, leaning in the back window of the RV and watching Eevy and Lance putting along behind them, "To Charleston now, right?"

"Yep," Luri replied simply, "Charleston it is."

He sighed low and long, "We're not even a quarter of the way through this trip and I'm already getting sick of seeing highways and screaming fans."

Balancing carefully as she stood up, she tripped down to where he sat and flopped down beside him, "Are you OK?" she asked, hugging his shoulders and leaning on his back, "You haven't seemed to be feeling well all yesterday or today. Is something wrong? Are you sick?" she leaned around him and kissed his forehead, "Well, you don't have a fever…"

"I'm fine, Lurianna," he patted the back of her hand as it rested on his shoulder, "I've just got a lot going through my head right now. I've got my own work, plus a bunch of Eevy's going through my head all at once. It's a real…Clutter."

"Aww…" she patted his head, "Then why don't you take another nap? I'll wake you up when we get to the hotel."

"I've been sleeping too much lately," he shook his head, "No, I'll just have something caffeinated and read a book or something."

"If you're sure…" she murmured, watching him stand and wobble away into the kitchen area before looking back and watching Eevy in her car behind them.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy was seemingly focused _entirely_ on the road and her driving, but in truth, her mind was wondering around and around. Her mind was set on one subject, yes, but it was twirling and winding around it in a million different directions. The night before, she'd purposely hit the bed when they returned from dinner and faked sleep. She knew it was a slim chance that he'd not notice she wasn't sleeping, but she supposed he must have been tired too. He hit his pillow and-BOOM! Right out.

It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to tell him. It wasn't that she didn't have the _willpower_ to tell him. It was that she didn't know _how_ to tell him. What was she going to say? Oh, I have this, this and this in my trunk. Sure…That'd go over well. She looked up into her rearview mirror and watched him turning his radio up, then looked back and waved to Luri in the back window of the RV ahead of her. Luri waved back sheepishly, then slowly sunk out of view. She was worried about Will, that much he had told her, right before asking if there was anything he could do to help her out. When she told him no, he merely sighed and opened the can of soda he had, then went on about his Stephen King.

*^~^**^~^*

"Oh, wow! Look at this _humungous_ hotel!" Yuu-Yuu shrieked, clapping her hands repeatedly, "Skiff, look at this place!"

Skiff looked at Yuu-Yuu for a moment, processing the whole shiny-eyed thing she was doing, then looked up at the hotel, "It's mammoth," he said quietly.

"Charleston Place? I read about this place once. It's supposed to be world-class," Tracey murmured, carefully sketching away in his notebook, "They even have a tennis court."

"Ooh! I wanna play some tennis!" Sooney chirped, clapping her hands together in front of her before joining Yuu-Yuu's shiny-eye bit.

"The Elite will be in three of their six Hospitality Suites at the Riviera," Ensign muffled, his pen hanging out of his mouth, "I asked them to remove the contents from the bar from your room, Miss Hikoboshi."

"…Thanks for the consideration…" Eevy blinked twice as she stepped out of her car and watched Joe shake his head as he stood behind Ensign.

"Everyone else will be staying in one of the Senior Executive Suites or one of their Junior Suites," Ensign continued, "I took the liberty of setting up some time at the Health Club, via Kratos' wishes, for the ladies as well. And for the men, I've saved them the largest conference room here, for whatever they wish to do which is within reason."

"Health Club?" Lisle asked, leaning into his face, "What are you talking about?"

Ensign merely shut his eyes and answered pompously, "Facials, manicures, pedicures and wraps, but of course. Kratos ordered only the best care for his Champion and her guests."

He was stared at strangely for a few minutes, then Misty shrieked, "Wow! I can't _wait_ to go inside! This is going to be the best trip _ever_!"

"After that horrible plane ride, I could use some of that!" Kayla bounced around Richie in a circle.

Richie tried desperately to ignore her, though with her speed it was most difficult, "And I think leaving the girls to their own devices for a while…Might not be…Such a bad idea."

"Ya' got that right," Ash replied, leaning _away_ from Misty, then away from Beth.

"Miss Hikoboshi," Ensign tucked his pen behind his ear, "We've set up everything for you, at no expense to you yourself, and Kratos sends his best regards and wishes you to enjoy yourself."

"Wow, Eevy!" Rachel screeched, "I'll bet you'll be feeling a lot better after all this!"

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass, guys," Eevy replied quietly, untying her cloak and handing it to Lance.

"Uh…How come?" Eusine questioned, scratching the back of his head, "Rachel's right; it'll probably make you feel better."

"Can't you pamper yourself just for one little minute?" Morty put in, sighing long and hard, "Evangelina…"

"I want to go for a drive for a little while. Don't worry, I'll be back later," Eevy smiled, though it didn't seem quite genuine, "If she wants to, Mizu can take my place."

"Who? _Me_?" Mizu pointed to herself, "But, Eevy-"

"You need it, Mizu," Eevy waved, sliding into her car, "And if Ensign finds it necessary to do so, he can put me up for later tonight. I'll be careful and I'll be back before dinner," she waved out her window, "Just toss my stuff in the room and I'll pick up when I come back."

"Are you sure about this?!" Medira asked as Eevy started the car, "I mean, you hardly know the-" Eevy pulled out, spinning the back wheels a few times before tearing forward, "-Area…"

She coughed a few times, the puff of dirt from Eevy's tires reaching her quickly, and Jason patted her back, "I hope she'll _honestly_ be careful out there."

"Oh, me too…" Luri whimpered.

Will just watched her tear down the street, eyes narrowing slowly.

*^~^**^~^*

Finally able to put her radio on, Eevy clicked the dial around and adjusted it until she found a good station. She needed to be alone now, but not in the dead silence. Having been driving for about twenty minutes, she contemplated heading back. She had always loved Charleston, but wasn't about to tell anyone she'd been there before. The only ones who needed to know were Morty and Eusine. As she rounded a corner and prepared to go around the block and head back to the hotel, she pushed the brakes as hard as she was able.

She looked dead forward, her eyes wavering as she looked into the windshield of the car ahead of her. She was faced with a wide grin and beat red eyes. The black Jaguar inched slowly up toward her, and that familiar smile kept getting closer…And closer…And closer. Eevy's eyes shook and widened and she choked a few breaths. With no warning, she pressed the gas pedal all the way to the floor, spinning the wheel frantically. Now behind her, car followed just as fast, and she took a quick-quick corner, fishtailing down the road as the Jaguar continued its pursuit. She glanced back as her most infamous "friend" leaned out the window.

"Oh, angel-girl! Why not stop and come here and say hello!"

She looked back and growled, not realizing where she was driving. When she looked back, it was just in time to watch something spherical and black smash into her windshield, then roll off the hood and explode. It left a crack in her windshield, making it impossible to see. She grunted and leaned out her window, looking around to see what had done what. When she looked dead ahead, she found the source of her beloved car's pain.

"Open fire," Bashou grinned, throwing another bomb out his car window, directly at her.

Eevy shrieked and spun the wheel all the way around, tearing down the street, past Rubeus. He released a large amount of fire at her, but she was just fast enough to avoid it, and took a tight right down a back street.

"Come back, angel-girl!" Rubeus laughed, turning and following her, "Come now! _You_ can't hate _me_ as much as _I_ hate _you_!'

"Go to hell!" she called back at him, screeching to a halt at the end of the road she'd come to, then spinning all the way around in attempts to backtrack.

"Looks like you're trapped now!" Buson waved as Bashou pulled in beside Rubeus, boxing her down the street, "The Boss will be most pleased, now that he spent all that money to send us here after you."

"Ooh…Now what are you going to do? No one here to protect you," Tyson grinned evilly, "Maybe…Surrender?"

Eevy swallowed as hard as she was able, as her mouth had gone dry. Rubeus stepped out of his car and shut the door, standing with his arms crossed beside it as Bashou, Buson and Tyson also stepped out, smiling down the street at her. Without even a second though, she reached quickly into the backseat and pulled the front of the base off, pulling out something wrapped in black.

All anyone was aware of now was a series of explosions and gunshots before Eevy's Viper went flying down one of the main streets, alone.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy leaned on the slightly oiled door of the one and only place she would _ever_ take her car to be fixed. Arms crossed and head dropped, she listened to the turning ratchet and the banging hammers in the background, then a rivet gun going off. She sighed slightly as the mechanic came sliding out from beneath the car.

"You've toasted the battery again and you should get new spark plugs. You _obviously_ need to replace the windshield, along with the driver's side mirror. The muffler needs replacing and you bashed both headlights and bent the grill. It could probably use new tires too, since the treads are almost nil," he wiped his hands with an old cloth he'd pulled from his pocket, "What do you _do_ to this car?"

"I drive it," she answered simply, arms still crossed, "What kind of work are we talking?"

"For you…I can have it done in a few hours. I'll get my two assistants working on the plugs and battery while I find the replacement glass and grill. Shouldn't take more than…Five hours," he shrugged, "They don't make that many Viper windshields anymore. Not for this model."

"But you can fix it?"

He tilted an eyebrow, "Yeah, I can fix it," he nodded simply, "You're more than welcome to stay and wait. Help if you'd like."

"I'll just watch."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, looking over a long selection of headlights hanging on the wall, "So what're you doing here? I thought you were Champ over on Gertan Rin. At least that's what the radio blurts when Michael and Reggie have it on. Ooh, you should have heard me when they announced you were in that League Tournament!" he stood up and threw one arm above his head, "I'll bet every single person up and down the boardwalk heard me!"

"That I am," she nodded slowly, spinning a wrench around in her fingers, "I came over here for some conventions and basically just to drive around and show off the League's new busses and RVs."

"Ooh…Snazzy," he grinned, taking one of the lights down from the wall and throwing it off at the teen sitting and working on a motorcycle, "Michael! Stop futzing with that thing and get me a pair of these!"

"Yes, sir!" he scrambled to his feet and scampered into the back room.

"Bah! Kids today," the mechanic grunted, digging around a drawer in an oil-covered desk for the correct spark plugs he needed, "Still…I thought you said you wouldn't come back here. Did you meet someone new?"

"Yes," Eevy answered quietly.

"Good, good! That's very good!" he nodded, "I assume he takes care of you, as it was wished?"

"Yes."

"Is your family happy with him? Are you?" he questioned, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, "Are you as happy, I mean, as you were way-back-when?"

"Happier, I think."

"Hm? Really?" he looked over at her in total disbelief, "But I thought you were-"

"Sir, I found the lights you wanted," his assistant dropped them on the table beside him.

"Don't you know better than to interrupt people while they're talking?" he snorted in his assistant's face, then turned back to Eevy, who was leaving, "Hey! Evangelina, where are you going?! I thought we were talking!"

"Fix the car, Rigel," she replied flatly, disappearing around the side of the door.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy wandered slowly down the street, kicking a stone along in front of her. Her hands in her pockets and her eyes frosted over in thought, she didn't notice the car coming up the street behind her. Originally, it was just going to pass her, but the driver slowed and looked her over more carefully. That hair…Those eyes…

"Eva…?" the driver murmured, just barely loud enough for Eevy to hear, causing her to look up, "It really is you. Our little Eva."

"…Netta?" Eevy blinked twice in utter confusion, stepping down off the sidewalk and to the car, "What are _you_ doing _here_?"

"I live here now," this one called Netta explained, patting the passenger's seat, "Hop in. I'll buy you a drink to say hello after so long," she noticed Eevy looked slightly hesitant, "It'll be a soda," she grinned.

*^~^**^~^*

"…So you're Champion Mistress now…"

Netta looked down into her glass as Eevy did the same across from her at their table, "Yes, I am. And I find it…A good thing to do with my life."

Netta smiled weakly, "I should have known you'd finally cave in and start training…But I'd never have imagined you becoming Champion Mistress."

"What about you?" Eevy asked quietly, "What are you doing over here?"

"I'm helping to train new Growlithe and Spinarak to be sent out all over the country," she replied, sipping her soda, "You always told me my training would take me far. I suppose America is a ways away from the Rose Town PD."

"I hate to say I told you so…"

"But you did…" Netta nodded, "Not to pry…But is there anyone…Special to you these days? I shouldn't think it would be hard for someone like you to find someone interesting."

Eevy laughed lowly, almost nastily, "You're as bad as Rigel."

"Don't compare me to that old sap," Netta huffed indignantly, "But really…Is there?"

"Yes. There are a lot of important people in my life now," Eevy murmured, clasping her hands around her glass, "My cousin…Eusine…He's married now and has a baby on the way…And Morty is married now too."

"Oh, great for them!" Netta nodded with a big grin, "But what about you, Eva?"

Eevy seemed to drift away, "The Elite Fourth…Lance Ryujin," she replied in a quiet tone, but not a whisper.

"Oh, I've seen him, Eva," Netta nodded repeatedly, "He looks like a real sweetheart, if you don't mind me saying so."

"He is. And he is very dear to me," she nodded, taking the last sip of her drink, "I love him very much."

"_Good_," she noted with sudden firmness in her tone, "That's just the way we all wanted it. But how are you dealing with-"

"I have to be going," Eevy stood quickly up, pushing her chair back, "Here's the money for the bill."

"But…Evangelina…" Netta quickly grabbed the money and flipped it open, "This is close to-"

"There's a paper in there with my number on it if you ever want to call me," Eevy moved quickly to the door, "Thank you, Netta."

"…You're welcome, Evangelina," Netta murmured, looking down at the three numbers on the sheet of paper, wrapped in the nine one-hundred and one fifty dollar bill Eevy had just left in her possession.

*^~^**^~^*

"Rigel!" Eevy stepped quietly in the door of the main office and looked around, "Rigel? Michael? Reggie? Where are you guys?" when she received no reply, she hopped over the counter and headed into the garage, to which the outer doors were locked, "There you are, old man."

"You're back early," Rigel murmured, closing the hood of the Viper, "I told you five hours, not three."

"I know the way you work," she retorted, running her hand over the roof of her car, "It looks great, Rigel. Hey, you took the dent out of the hood."

"I did a lot," he grunted, "Changed the tires, the spark plugs, the windshield, the side-view mirrors, the muffler, the grill, the headlights, and the battery. I un-dented it, washed it, waxed it, vacuumed it, shined it and I got Reggie to sew the rip in the back of the headrest."

"Well, aren't you sweet?" Eevy rolled her eyes, reaching into her pocket for her wallet, "How much do I owe you, Rigel?"

"Nothing."

"Rigel, don't do this," Eevy shook her head, placing her hands on her hips, "Stop being such a stubborn old goat and-"

"Evangelina, whatever happened to respect thy elders? Hm?" he patted her shoulder, "Just take your car and get out of here."

"Rigel, I _have_ to give you _something_," she motioned her hand to her car, "I mean, that windshield alone must have run you-"

"If you want to give me something, give me something worthwhile," he snorted, jolting her over and patting her back, "You were so little when we first met. You were like the little girl I never had, and you went and grew up and left."

"Rigel…" Eevy attempted to pry herself away from him, "Oh, you old bullfrog, I missed you."

He pushed her back and held her elbows, "You're not a little girl anymore, Evangelina. Take care of yourself and everyone around you. You made that promise years ago, and don't you forget it. And don't ever forget what you did for us either."

"I won't," she backed away and headed for her car.

Slipping into the seat, she nodded and waved at him, then waited for Reggie and Michael to open one of the doors for her to leave. They both waved to Rigel, then headed home for the rest of the night. Rigel stepped out and watched Eevy's car disappear down the street, putting his hands in his back pockets. Slowly drawing his left out and looking at what he found, his eyes widened and slowly began to waver ever so much.

"That little she-devil," he muttered, flipping through the bills and slip of paper that had been slipped into his back pocket, "Kids today…Bah."

*^~^*Part Three: End…*^~^*

__

A/N: Whee. That was fun. In its own very warped, twisted, disturbed way. But wait; it gets worse. [Itachi: Is that even possible_?] [Usagi: From _this_ one's mind? You better believe it.] [Spinarak: Oh yes. It can get much, much worse.] QUIET, you…_

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
.:O=Usagi-chan=O:.  
*))~Itachi-chan~((*  
-~+Spin-chan+~-  
-=O~The Other Pokemon~O=-  
**Next:** Special Edition: TAA USA: Part 4.  
TAA Pokemon Of The Month: June 2003: Latias & Latios

I pretty much don't own…Anything in this chapter. o_O Other than original characters, that is. So don't take them. Or I'll sick Vovo on you. *nods* But, hey, have you ever seen photos of Charleston Place? It's pretty…Aheehee…


	4. I'M UPDATING ? ! WOW !

**TAA USA : Part 4**  
By: Pro_V of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek  
What happens when Eevy and crew hit the shores of the United States?  
_A/N: And yet again, here comes more insanity! And remember: This is not a "What if…?" fic. This is to be held to the story, even if it seems kind of…Different. _

Part Four: Another city, another near revelation...

Sputtering in the hotel room door, and feeling like a wet rag someone had just run through the ringer, Eevy flopped down in a chair and yawned. She was seemingly not even partially aware of her surroundings, as she didn't punch Ensign when he barged right in without knocking, demanding to know where she had been and how her car looked so nice.

"Are you listening to me?!" he asked louder, "I asked you a question and I _demand_ I get an answer!"

The next thing he knew, he had been turned around and lifted from the floor by his shoulders, "Listen, you little insect," Lance gnarled, shaking him slightly, "I do _not_ like guys who harass women; especially _puny_ guys who harass _my_ girl. Now, you can either get out the way you came in, without knocking, I might add, or I can dump you out in pieces. I'll be courteous enough to let _you_ decide, though you hardly deserve even that tiny gesture of sympathy."

Needless to say; Ensign left.

"Now then," Lance sat down in the seat across from Eevy, "_I'll_ ask politely. Where were you all this time?"

There was a long, unsettling pause, "Just driving around. And I took my car to get done up and went for a walk," she shrugged, "Nothing all that exciting."

"Uh…Huh…" he blinked twice, then shrugged, "Well, I broke you some room in the Health Club and told them _you'd_ have to decide what you'd have done. Mizu had a blast, so maybe you can ask her for some suggestions."

"I thought Ensign was going to set it up."

"I wouldn't let him. He's such a little irritant."

"I noticed."

*^~^**^~^*

Grinning as she realized she was finally totally alone, Eevy stepped down into the hot tub and smirked wider. It'd been a long time since she was in one like this, with the frosted glass screen and soft lighting. It had to have been, literally, years since she'd even gotten near a place like this. It felt good though. For the first time in a long, long while, she was allowing herself to be freely pampered. Yes, she was Champion Mistress, but she never allowed herself to relax; she was always tense. Maybe it was time to let go and drift.

Or maybe not. Maybe letting her guard down would make her weak…Again. And maybe it was her destiny to remain tense and high-strung, so as she never showed her weaknesses. The one time she had ever let her emotions reign for even a second, all hell had broken loose for her. The longer she sat, the more memories invaded her peace, forcing her to face them headlong. Bad memories; painful memories; depressing memories; relentless memories; all memories she wished she could forget, but which were buried deep in her mind, never to leave and never to give her true emotional _peace_.

She sighed long and hard, allowing her eyes to open just halfway, merely too look directly upward into the dim light above her. As it reflected into her eyes, she reached off to her right and scribbled something in the steam on the glass screen. After she finished writing, she looked silently over at it.

"EH & LT," she murmured dazedly out loud, "Once upon a time, maybe."

She quickly turned to the door as it opened, then frantically flailed around in front of her squiggles to block them with her head. Lance stretched both arms above his head, then took the towel from his shoulders and hung it over the bar on the wall. He knelt down right behind where Eevy had just been sitting and smiled at her.

"Hello, pretty lady," he acknowledged, splashing his arms and face, "Mind if I join you?"

"Oh, no, not at all," he waved one hand as he stepped down across from her.

"Good," he snickered, "I was starting to get lonely. And I was wondering how you were feeling," he glanced over at her, "Hey, what's that above your head?"

"Eh?" she tipped her head back, only to realize that she had written her little note _just_ above her head, "Uh…Lance, I-"

"That's really cute," he grinned stupidly, "Like a schoolgirl crush. I feel loved."

As he tugged her across and over to him, she took a quick peek at the wall. The water that had dripped from her finger as she jotted those initials on the wall had run, causing the T to look like a very strange R.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy grumbled and rubbed her eyes, not even partially listening to the radio. She'd been in that God forsaken car for _hours_ straight and was starting to get _really_ annoyed. They were supposed to be getting from Charleston all the way up to Alexandria and Washington by the end of the day. That's about two hours from Charleston to Raleigh Durham (2). Then about an hour from Raleigh Durham to Richmond (2+1=3). Then about another hour from Richmond through Norfolk, Virginia Beach, and the Chesapeake Bay (2+1=3+1=4). And then another two hours to Alexandria (2+1=3+1=4+2=6). Now add on about four hours for constant pit stops and lunch (2+1=3+1=4+2=6+4=10). And since they left at _six in the morning_, that'd make sixteen, converted into a clock would make four in the afternoon. Oh…Joy. So they'd probably get to Washington _just_ in time for the five o'clock traffic. Yippee…Doo…Dah.

She glanced down at her clock radio and moaned as she realized it was merely eleven thirty, "Oh, good God. Someone shoot me…"

*^~^**^~^*

Lance tossed a series of heavy bags onto Eevy's side of the bed and clapped his hands together, "There's all your stuff," he murmured, "You're sure you don't want me to put it away? You look beat."

"Nah…" Eevy waved her hand at him and shrugged, "You just go grab us something to munch on. I'll take care of this," she shooed him toward the door, "Go, go, go…Go on now. Off with you."

"Well, all right," he shrugged, turning and leaning back in the door to kiss her, "Just don't drop dead from exhaustion on me."

She grinned as she shut the door, then turned around and leaned back against it. In all truth, she _really_ could have used his help with the unpacking, but she wanted to be alone. Running her hands over her face, she crossed the room and began pulling things from her bag and stuffing them in the dresser. The room was nice and big, but she felt for some reason constricted by it. Was it because of what city they were in? That could have most definitely been it. It had to be it. She hoped that was it. Just as she tossed an empty bag in the closet, she got an odd itch on the inside of her head. Like something was scratching her brain. Shutting her eyes, she let it pull her along. Out the door, into the hallway, and to the room directly across the hall. She reached up and knocked on it and was quickly allowed to enter. She stepped into a room the same shape as hers and looked around.

"I know you want to be alone," she looked to the chair all the way on the other side of the room, "But I'm starting to worry about you."

"I'm sorry if _my_ problems are plaguing _you_, Will. I really don't mean to bother you," she sighed, "But I have quite a few bad memories coming back these days. Memories…I thought I forgot long ago."

"You can always talk to me, Eevy," Will acknowledged, setting his book on the table beside him, "I don't know what it is that you're remembering, but I _do_ know that it's scaring you. And hurting you."

She shook her head and turned away as he stood up, "It's nothing you should need to worry about," she shielded her eyes with her hand, as she would from the sun, "And I refuse to dump it on you or anyone else."

"Evangelina…" he shook his head and crossed his arms, "You shouldn't bottle up like this and you know it. If you do, you'll turn into me. And that's the last thing you or I want. So why won't you talk to me? Why won't you talk to Lance? Why won't you talk to _anyone_?"

"Because it's not your problem or theirs."

"Maybe. But who's to say we don't want to _make_ it our problem? Evangelina, anything that makes you this upset _should_ be our problem," he sighed and shrugged, finally deciding to just let it go, "I just wish you'd trust us all a little more."

"I trust you, Will," she murmured, causing him to look up at her, "I trust all of you with my life. But I…" she turned around and looked up at him, "But I don't know if _he_ would trust _me_."

He held his hands up, just about ready to grab her shoulders and shake her straight, "_He_? Who's _he_? Evangelina, what are you talking about?"

She covered her left eye with her hand, and then in some kind of emotional stupor (Or at least that's what Will figured it to be), she tossed her arms around him and started crying. He stumbled back a step, twitching ever so much, and stood there, wondering what he was supposed to do next. Something flashed in his memory, but it was so fast he was hardly able to place it. All he caught was that it was Itsuki and Amatsubikei, only Amatsu wasn't crying to Itsuki; she was embracing him. Will attempted to calm her down, but she was just too far-gone in her tears. The door popped open a few seconds later.

"Will, I heard Eevy crying but she's not in…Her…Room…" Luri blinked a few times, then tilted an eyebrow.

"Luri! Uh…" Will looked around, "It's…Uh…Not what it looks like."

Luri just gave a small smile, "Yes it is. Take care of her, William. I'll be back later," she slowly stepped back out the door and shut it.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy's eyelids shook, then her eyes fluttered open. She looked around a moment before sitting quickly up and scanning the entire room. She was tempted to kick the blankets off and run. This wasn't where she was supposed to be…Was it? If it was, where was Lance?

"Oh, good. You woke up," her eyes shot off toward the chair by the window, "You had me worried for a while."

She slowly let her feet hit the floor and shakily stood up, "I'm…Sorry if I got you in trouble with Luri."

"You didn't," Will shook his head, "She's just as worried about you as I am. I've never seen anyone cry themselves to sleep standing up before."

"How…Long _was_ I asleep?" she asked, holding each of her elbows with the opposite hand.

"A couple of hours. Lance came looking for you," he noted, shutting his book and setting it down, "He left your food there on the table."

"He wasn't angry?" she asked, sitting down next to the table.

"Not at all. He was just happy you were getting some rest," he shrugged, "Stay and eat, then go and get some more sleep, please."

"I don't want to be a bother to you, Will. I'll just-"

"You're not bothering me. Just sit," he waved her back into her seat, "As long as I can fork an egg roll from you, you can stay. You're starving."

*^~^**^~^*

"Wowo! Look at all the stuff to do!" Misty grinned, clapping her hands together, "There's stuff _everywhere_!"

"Can we go to some museums, Eevy?" Beth asked, clapping her hands together in front of her, "I'll bet there are some really great ones here in DC. Pretty please?"

Eevy backed away from her slowly, "If you want to, yes, you can go. Go anywhere you want."

Rachel squealed and hopped up and down, "That's just great! Thanks so much, Eevy!"

Eevy sweatdropped and smiled stupidly, "Uh…No…Problem."

"Where do you want to go, Eevy?" Morty questioned, crossing his arms behind his head, "Or do you want to stay here and vegetate some more?"

"I don't _vegetate_," she retorted, "I procrastinate. It _sounds_ productive, don't it?" she laughed crazily as everyone facefaulted.

"You're strange," Medira pointed out.

"Yeah…" Eevy nodded, scratching the back of her head, "Anyway, I don't know what I want to do. I might just stay here and…Gawk or something."

"Can't you _ever_ do anything _fun_ for _yourself_?" Eusine asked, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you've hardly done anything but drive and sleep the entire time we've been here," Lisle nodded repeatedly.

"Yeah, come on and come to a museum with us or something," Mizu suggested, "Or go to the Library Of Congress. I'm sure you'd find something to do there."

"No…I think I'll just go for a drive," she shrugged, "It's been a long time since my beloved car has had a good workout," liar, liar…LIAR, "And I'd like to see the city anyway."

"Well, _I'll_ stay here in the hotel," Ash grinned crazily.

"Only because _you_ don't want to attempt to cram anything new into that puny brain of yours," Gary pointed out, causing Ash to growl and Chenille to smack him.

"Why don't you come with me, Ashy-boy?" Eevy put in quickly, "We'll have fun; promise."

"The last time I went somewhere with you in that car of yours, I almost got blown up. I'll pass, thanks."

"I'll buy you something to eat."

"Eat?"

*^~^**^~^*

"You're _sure_ Lance isn't going to kill me for coming out alone with you?" Ash asked from the seat beside Eevy, poking his fingers together.

"Of course not. He's going out with the others, so he'll be fine. Richie and Kayla _did_ seem a little annoyed though," Eevy snickered, "What's the matter with them?"

"Misty promised them we'd go sightseeing together at one point or another on this trip," Ash shrugged, rolling his eyes, "And Kayla wants to see Washington."

"And I dragged you away. Oops," she sweatdropped slightly, "Remind Tracey and Sooney when we get back that they promised me sketches of the Capital Building and the Washington Monument."

Ash looked quietly out the window, watching the sky begin to fade to darker and darker blues. Pikachu was seated in the back, also looking out his window, and Eevy was focused on the road. Lights began to flicker on around them and the city started to glow. A flock of Pidgey fluttered overhead and a group of Zubat passed them from the opposite direction. Eevy sighed and Ash looked back on her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, "You're really quiet. And you seem…"

"Lost?" she suggested, glancing off at him, "You could say that, yes."

"Is there something you want to talk about? Or _need_ to?" he tilted his head as Pikachu echoed his request from the backseat.

"Pika…Chuu."

"Maybe," Eevy just shrugged absentmindedly, "But then again, maybe not."

Ash shrugged also, attempting to convince himself that Eevy wasn't finally completely losing her mind. At least not to a straightjacket degree. Though sometimes he _did_ wonder. His eyes began traveling about the inside and outside of the car and finally landed on the rearview mirror on his side of the car. It was then he noticed the letters projected onto the road behind them.

"Evangelina," he murmured, his hands beginning to quake, "Is…That who I think it is?"

Eevy's eyes narrowed, "Hang on."

Eevy hung a hard left and rolled right over the median, the whole time with Ash screaming in her ear, "NOT AGAIN!"

The screech of tires behind them alerted them both to the fact that the car pursuing them had followed in the same manner Eevy had taken. From nowhere, something smashed into the pavement beside them, tearing up chunks of street and dirt. Eevy looked back and watched carefully as another shot past them, crashing into the ground just a few inches from her front tire. When she finally caught a glimpse of the car, Bashou was hanging out the window, holding what appeared to be a large metal barrel. The Champion Mistress pressed the gas harder as explosion after explosion connected just beside them. She wasn't about to stop and ask just where they'd gotten that Gatling gun from, merely because she didn't want her entire car to get torn in half.

Bashou jolted repeatedly as he fired rapidly at Eevy's side of the car, only wishing to blow her tire; they wanted her _alive_, "This was a good idea," he laughed, his voice shaking, "We'll get her this time."

"Yeah, if you'd actually _hit_ her!" Buson barked, weaving around various things in the road, "Come on, you great dunderhead!"

"Ashura," Eevy clenched her fingers on the steering wheel, "I'm going to ask you to do something. And I need you to swear to me that you're not going to go crazy on me. Can you do that?"

Ash looked at her silently, then nodded, "Yes."

"Pi," Pikachu agreed.

"Reach into the backseat, Ashura. And take the base of the seat off," she watched him do so out of the corner of her eye, "There should be something wrapped in black velvet back there, and beside it should be a black bag. Get them both and give them to me. Quickly, Ashura, quickly."

Ash did as he was told, lifting both heavy objects up over the seat median and setting them in Eevy's lap, "Eevy, please…Just be careful for me."

"I'm always careful," she nodded, "Now reach behind me and take the yellow and black Poke'Balls off my belt and hand them to me," she accepted them from him and released them in Ash's lap, "Yovo, Lovo. Take the wheel, boys."

Ash shrieked as Yovo hopped down to the floor by Eevy's feet and Lovo squished himself in the seat as Eevy unbuckled and sat out the window, "THIS IS SAFE?!" he flipped.

"PIKA?!"

"Shut _up_, Ashura," Eevy muttered, then spitting a bit of her hair out of her mouth, "Boys, let's do it."

"Umbreon!" Yovo grinned, jumping up and crashing all four paws down on the gas pedal.

"Jolt-e-on!" Lovo laughed menacingly, passing one lone car on the road beside them.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna die," Ash whimpered, sinking in his seat.

"Pikachuu…" Pikachu sniveled, eyes watering.

"Woah!" Eevy ducked as a series of bullets shot past her head, "All right; now you asked for it!" she barked, pulling the tie at the end of the long black thing Ash had handed her.

There was a loud crack from her side and Ash carefully peeked up to look at her. He paled suddenly, watching the long barrel of a rifle hanging down in front of the window. He twitched as Eevy held one bullet in her mouth and slipped the other inside, then loaded the second and snapped it shut. She didn't hesitate to look it over, just leaned it on her shoulder, squinting one eye before keeping both open, and squeezed the trigger all the way back. The kick was enormous and actually shook the car, but Eevy appeared unfazed. All she did was dig into the pouch now tied to her belt and drew out two more bullets. She snapped the gun open, placed them in, and cracked it shut.

"Ashura!" she called in, leaning away from the searing hot bullet that whizzed past her ear, "I need you to help me!"

"LIKE HELL!" he cried back, covering his head as she held something out to him, "What's that?"

"This is called a Glock, Ashura," she murmured, ducking another shot, "Can you shoot?"

"Can I _what_?!"

"Can you at least tell me what end the bullets come out of?!"

"Uh…I think so," he sniffled, spinning it around and around.

She rolled her eyes and kicked his side, throwing him partially out his window, "Point it at the bad guys and shoot, you nitwit!" she barked, placing her gun on her shoulder, "And _squeeze_ the trigger; don't yank it!"

"Uh…Uh…Uh…" he shut both eyes and leaned out the window, "Pikachu, if you tell a soul about this…"

"PII-KAA-CHUU!"

Eevy fired once again, a spark popping from one of the barrels of Bashou's gun. He started yelling at her that she'd taken one of his guns out, and she made it a point to pull her bottom eyelid down and spit out her tongue at him. Ash was just sitting there out the window, pondering where and when he should shoot. Lovo barked orders down to his brother, who barked back at him, pressing the brake with one front foot and the gas with the other. They came to a long, flat stretch of road, their two cars the only two around. Bashou laughed sadistically, as he now had a perfectly lined shot for Eevy.

Her eyes widened and she pounded on the top of the car, "Turn, turn, turn, turn!" she shrieked.

"Jolt!" Lovo nodded, putting all his weight down on the wheel and weaving to the right, "Jolteon!"

"Umbre! Umbreon!" Yovo spat back at him in return for the comment he'd just made.

Eevy looked across the roof as the bullets passed her once again, "Ash! Watch your head!" she pointed.

He looked up and ducked back inside as they neared a concrete barrier, "Watch it, you two!"

"Back the other way, boys!" Eevy ordered, knocking on the roof again and bracing as they swung back in line with Bashou, "Hidee-hodee-hodee!" she laughed, pulling the trigger again and snapping the target off the top of the Gatling gun.

"Holy shit!" Bashou flailed, ducking down as it spun over his head, "Watch where you're aiming! Uh…" he turned white as Eevy's lips curled and her rifle pointed directly at him.

"JOLTEON!" Lovo sounded, an alert that meant there was something coming at her.

She looked quickly up and watched a blaster ball soaring through the air, "Oh crap…"

There was a loud explosion and a bright flash as someone shot the bomb in midair. Eevy looked over at Ash, who stared in disbelief at the Glock in his hand, blinking repeatedly and swallowing. Pikachu sat in the backseat and clapped repeatedly, cheering for his master. Bashou, Buson and Tyson yelled profanities at them and waved their fists toward the Viper. Eevy waved her hand and hoisted up her gun again.

"JOLT-JOLT-JOLT!" Lovo yelped once again.

Eevy looked over her shoulder and ducked inside the car just in time to miss the tree beside her, then jumped out and pulled the trigger. Both bullets went right through the windshield and grazed Buson's ear before passing Bashou's side and imbedding in the backseat. Buson twitched as his sunglasses slipped down his nose. Eevy grinned nastily and held her gun back over her shoulder as Ash aimed for the car this time. He pointed directly for the hood, as it was slowing down due to the partially paralyzed Buson, and prepared to fire. Lovo, who had been watching his Master and not the road, looked back and had no time to cry out about the corner they were coming to. He arced quickly and demanded that Yovo hit the breaks. Eevy shrieked and hung off the window by her knees, suspending her head but inches from the speeding pavement. Ash nearly fell the rest of the way out of the window, being jolted down and then straight up. He accidentally pulled the trigger and shot out Team Rocket's front right tire. Tyson yelled frantically at Buson, who finally pushed his glasses up and pushed the breaks. The car spun out slightly before coming to a screeching halt. Eevy gave them a long, nasty laugh while rounding the corner and waved goodbye to them.

Bashou slipped right out the window and flopped headfirst onto the ground, "I don't believe…We lost her…Again…"

"Did anybody else expect her to pull a _rifle_ on us…?" Buson questioned, dropping the seat back and groaning dryly.

"That…Hurt…So…Bad…" Tyson murmured, having cracked his head on his side window when the tire blew, "The Boss…Is going…To _kill_ us…"

They all groaned noticeably as the slight rumble of an engine approached from behind. They all looked tiredly up and gurgled as the black Jag pulled up beside them and the tinted side window rolled down. Rubeus leaned across the seat and poked his head out the window, slowly shaking his head and grinning. All three grunted audibly, half expecting him to either sit there laughing at them or to toast them and pursue Eevy for himself. Instead he ran his hand up through his flame red hair and shook his head at them.

"Comfortable, ladies?" he asked seriously, grinning evilly, "My-my, Bashou…That asphalt _does_ look like a nice place to nap."

"Can it, Rubeus…" Tyson snorted, "What do you want anyway?"

"Master Rubeus and I have struck another deal," came the most familiar voice from the backseat as the window slowly dropped, "And I expect you to do your job this time. I went through enough trouble getting us out of quite the mess the last time you screwed up."

All three shot to their feet beside the car, "Your wish is our command, Master Sakaki, sir," Buson nodded as he and the other two grinned nervously.

"What is it you need us to do, sir?" Bashou asked obediently.

"We've got a friend here who could greatly use your assistance in a very important matter," Peter grinned and pointed into the back next to Sakaki.

All three peeked quietly into the car, then shivering noticeably and backing away, "Is that…?"

*^~^**^~^*

The Umbreon beneath the driver's seat of the blue and yellow Viper pressed on the break pedal and flopped to the floor as the Jolteon sitting in the chair above him pushed the gearshift into park and turned the key. They both collapsed and sighed as their Mistress and her companion flopped out the windows of the car and panted heavily.

"Nice shooting there at the end, Ashy-boy," Eevy murmured, nodding firmly.

"It…Was an accident…" Ash whispered, looking over the Glock he still held.

"Hey, at least we got away," she grinned, leaning on the end of her rifle with the barrels on the ground.

"Yeah, well, we might not have!" he barked quickly back, causing her to stumble away, "You could have gotten us all in deep shit!"

She gasped and held her gun tightly in both hands, "Ashura, you don't understand. I-"

"I understand just fine!" he spat back, "You've got some really screwed up bits and pieces of your past hidden from everyone, and one of these days, it's going to cost someone their life! You're insane, Evangelina!" he watched her eyes begin to waver, "And don't think crying will make me change my mind that you're freaking nuts! You're a danger to everyone and everything around you! With all the bullets flying, you were responsible for every innocent bystander around us! What kind of cop runs around with a double-barreled rifle in her car?! And what the hell is in your trunk then?! I mean…GOD!" he held the Glock out to his side, as if he were trying to hold it off, "You've even got _me_ into this mess! Evangelina, what would you have done if one of us had gotten shot?!" he started getting even more aggravated as she didn't answer, "And what's with the clinging to that thing?!" she backed up a step when he stepped towards her, turning as if to protect the rifle, "…Evangelina…?"

He looked up at her eyes and watched them begin to fog over and lighten to icy shades of both blue and green. They began to spill over and he heard her literally gagging back and swallowing the sobs that were fighting to get out. His eyes widened as she began to cry and he reached out to take her elbow and apologize, but she stepped away and dropped her gun. He jumped back, afraid it would fire, and watched it hit the ground right before she collapsed to her knees with it. She covered her face with her hands and let out a long, agonizing wail as her cloak settled around her. Lovo and Yovo both leaned out the car window and whined shrilly, and Pikachu stepped up behind her and gently patted her back.

"Pikaa…" he whimpered quietly, attempting to comfort her.

She didn't even acknowledge his presence, which then made him upset, and he backed away sniffling as Ash stepped closer, "Eevy…I'm sorry. I…Didn't mean to…To say those things…"

"Ashura…" she sobbed, taking her hands away from her eyes and gripping her knees, then looking up at him, "Ashura…I killed him."

"…_What_?" he asked quietly, "Evangelina, what are you talking about?"

"I killed him, Ashura…I killed him!" she reached out and grabbed his waist, crying into his shirt, "Ash…Ash, he's dead because of me! I killed him!"

He stood looking down at her, his jaw slightly dropped and his hands shaking at his sides.

*^~^*Part Four: End…*^~^*

__

A/N: Poor Eevy! I am so mean! ;_; [That you are. *nod repeatedly*] Shush up, you three. Anyways, yes this one was a little…Strange…But the next chapter explains things quite a bit better. And I am oh so very sorry that this is so late. Life is hectic, and like Eevy, I procrastinate a lot. Hopefully, the next part will be along faster than this one. @_@

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
.:O=Usagi-chan=O:.  
*))~Itachi-chan~((*  
-~+Spin-chan+~-  
-=O~The Other Pokemon~O=-  
**Next:** Special Edition: TAA USA: Part 5.  
TAA Pokemon Of The Month: August 2003: Gulpin & Swalot

I don't own anything in this chapter except my original characters. o_O Whee…That was boring to say. 


	5. Ladybugs ? WHERE ? !

**TAA USA : Part 5**  
By: Pro_V of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek  
What happens when Eevy and crew hit the shores of the United States?  
_A/N: La-de-dah and I return with part five! And remember: This is not a "What if…?" fic. This is to be held to the story, even if it seems kind of…Different. _

Part Five: Ladybug, Ladybug…

"Oh my God," Misty shot to her feet, having been sitting in the meeting room of the hotel and watching the door opening, "Eevy!"

Eevy glanced around the room, glassy-eyed, dazed, and tired. Everyone who'd been waiting on both her and Ash stood and ran to her, taking her hands and trying to get her to say something, or asking her what happened that her hair was so strewn about and her cloak was slightly frayed. Ash stood tight beside her, his arm around her back to keep her standing straight. He still had not received an answer as to what she'd been talking about when saying she'd killed someone. But he was certain he'd get one, even if he had to beat it out of her. Pikachu stood at Eevy's other side, his paw on her leg and his ears dropped. Everyone buzzed about the Champion, but she never once said a word.

"Eevy, what happened?" Chenille asked for about the tenth time, covering her mouth slightly, "Eevy?"

"Eva, are you all right?" Gary questioned, looking her over, "Do you want some water? Somebody get her water!"

Yuu-Yuu ran out the door to fetch a bottle of water and Morty took Eevy's shoulders, "Baby sister, look at me. Please look at me."

He leaned back ever so slightly as she lifted her head and looked up at him, her eyelids fallen halfway, "M…Morty…Big brother…"

They locked eyes and Morty watched the colors in his little sister's eyes begin to darken, almost to the point that they were black. She looked away from him and over at Eusine, who edged his way in to her and took her chin in his hands. She shut her eyes, pulling her chin away to look down once more, then let them open again. This time they were not only dark, but beginning to shake. Morty reached out and held her close, as did Eusine, both having two reasons for doing so. One was to comfort her, the other was to see just what she'd been doing. When they smelled the familiar scent of a familiar object, they both backed away and each held an elbow.

"What's going on here?" Rachel asked frantically, looking left to right, from Morty and Eusine to Eevy, over and over again.

"Yeah, is she OK?" Lisle tugged Morty's sleeve, unable to detach his eyes from his sister, "Is there something wrong?"

"Somebody say something!" Mizu barked, "This suspense is killing all of us!"

"The truth will kill you more," Morty whispered, backing away from his sister.

"The _truth_?" Lance finally managed to jam his way in, "What do you mean the _truth_? What's going on here?"

Eevy's head shot up and her eyes focused on Lance, "I…" she choked back what she was about to say, then looked up and clenched both fists, "I killed him."

"You did _what_?" Jason grabbed her arm, "What in God's name are you talking about?"

"Yeah, come on, Eevy," Sooney patted her back, "Stop talking crazy and just…Tell us what happened."

"She's telling you the truth," Eusine noted, causing everyone to look back at him, "Or at least what _she_ calls the truth."

"She…" Luri looked at Eevy, backing away, "She…Killed someone?"

"_No_," Morty spat, "Evangelina, I think it's about time you told them what we mean."

"No," she answered quickly, shaking her head, "No. _No_. _No_!" she stepped back twice, then turned to begin to run, "Never, Morty! _Never_!" her brother grabbed her cloak as she spun, as did her cousin, "_Let me go_! _MORTIMER_! _EUSINE_! _LET ME GO_!"

She pulled as tight from them as she could as everyone else backed away. She grabbed the knotted tie of her cloak and fought to untie it, all the while screeching for them to let go. When she was finally released from it, Morty and Eusine tripped backwards a few paces and she stumbled forward, falling flat on her stomach and sliding a few inches on the floor. Without her cloak, they could actually see the back of her belt. The Glock stuck there slipped out and everyone gasped. It bounced off her side and bounced again, then slipped across the floor toward the door. It spun around and around, then slowed to a stop, pointing directly at Yuu-Yuu's feet, and she recoiled a step, leaning on the doorframe and quivering, her eyes wide and scared. Eevy, still sprawled out on the floor, drew her right arm back to her head, wailing into the carpet. She brought her left arm back as well and propped herself up, looking back over her shoulder at everyone she'd brought into this. Seeing their stunned faces, she turned to Yuu-Yuu, who looked as if to scream in terror. Eevy then dropped back to the floor and continued to cry.

*^~^**^~^*

Morty, holding one of his sister's arms, opened the door to her hotel room and led her in, with the help of Eusine, who had her other arm. Her entire face was a flaming red, and sob after sob escaped her. They sat her down on the bed and handed her a tissue and the water bottle Yuu-Yuu had retrieved. Rachel held the door open as everyone, excepting Ensign, who had been working in his room the entire time, stepped inside and stood along the wall. None of them knew what to do or say; they'd never seen Evangelina this way. She appeared broken, as if her life was shattered, and there appeared to be nothing for them to do. How could they help anyway? They had no idea what was bothering her. Though…It appeared that Morty and Eusine did, but wouldn't say. Lance sat down at Eevy's left and wrapped his arm around her, leaning her over on his shoulder. She whimpered slightly, but didn't have the ambition to pull away or push him back.

Morty, after helping Eusine to urge everyone they should sit down, knelt at his sister's feet, "Are you ready to talk?" he asked, covering her hand with both of his, "Please? They should have been told long ago."

"I can't," she shook her head, looking away from everyone.

"Please tell us, Eevy," Beth murmured, gripping Todd's arm, "None of us like seeing you this way."

"You told me before that you trust all of us with your life, Evangelina," Will noted from the corner, "Trust us now. Tell us. What is it that's hurting you?"

"Come on, Eevy. What happened to you that it bothers you so bad?" Skiff asked, tilting his head.

"Maybe if you tell us we can help," Tracey suggested.

"And if we can't, maybe we can find someone who can," Brock nodded.

She looked silently up at everyone, then looked down, "I've lied to you. I've lied to all of you again," she clenched the water bottle she held, "When I was sixteen, I had already graduated from college. Morty and my uncle Eric, Eusine's father, was one of the highest ranking officers in the Rose Town police department. I went to college for everything he did, and I came out prepared to go to work with him. But that was the year Eric quit, and the year his partner took his place…

~~~

(_A/N: Prepare now for a long flashback. Have fun…_)

"Hikoboshi, huh?" the officer behind the desk looked up at the _teenager_ standing on the other side of his desk, "You graduated from RRCC and the police academy? You look a little young for the job."

"I assure you; I may be young, but I'm prepared," she puffed, narrowing her eyes.

"You're sixteen. I don't think we can accept anyone younger than eighteen," he shook his head.

"Look…I'm an emancipated minor. I finished my schooling, and I'm ready to do this," she leaned down on the desk, "I can do this."

The officer narrowed his eyes, "_Fine_," he reached into his desk and pulled out a pistol, "Come with me."

She followed quickly and obediently behind, eyes focusing on everything and everyone she saw through the windows along the hall they were in, "I take it you're going to test my marksmanship."

"That's the plan," the officer nodded, stuffing numerous things in her hands, "Put on the vest, put on the goggles, put on the earmuffs."

"They're not earmuffs. They're-"

"I _know_ what they are," he rolled his eyes, "Geez…You _are_ like your uncle," he shook his head and led her through another door, "Have you handled a gun before?"

"Once or twice," she murmured, checking to ensure the pistol he handed her was loaded, "Let me guess…Fire at the little paper man?"

"…Very funny," he stepped back and shook his head, "Good luck."

There was a series of loud shots as she pulled the trigger, closing one eye and aiming as best she could in the slightly dim room. She stopped when she knew the gun was empty and stepped back. The officer retrieved the target and pulled it down.

"I hate to say it…But this is excellent," he muttered, "Impressive accuracy."

"Thanks," she dropped the gun back in his hands, "What's next?"

"Follow me," he grumbled, frumping out the door ahead of her.

Four woman, each in one of the firing ranges, leaned out to watch them leave, then looked at each other.

*^~^**^~^*

"Well…" the officer still leading the teen around, hours later, turned to look at her, "From what I've seen, you could make the grade. But it's up to Jenny to decide, not me," she stepped in the door he held open for her, "Chief…?"

"Ian," Jenny nodded at him, then looked beside him, "Who's the girl? Can't you handle her alone?"

The teen snickered, "This is Eric Hikoboshi's niece. She's come to…To join us," Ian shrugged, "She's only-"

"Sixteen," she pushed in from his side, "And I've graduated from Rainbow Ring Community College from these classes," she grabbed the paper out of the cop's hands and handed it to Jenny, "And I finished at the police academy too."

Jenny grinned as Ian made a face behind the girl's back, "Well…It seems you really are following your uncle's footsteps. And I like the way you think. I'll tell you what…" Jenny took a pad and pen from the top of her desk, "You go and find _this_ officer, and tell him you're officially his new partner. He used to work with your uncle. He'll set you up and you can start working with him," she tore the paper off and handed it to her, "Ian, you get back to your desk."

"Yes, ma'am!" Ian saluted and bolted out before the teenager could even take one step.

"Uh…Thank you, ma'am," she bobbed her head and gave a quiet salute, stepping out the door and looking left to right.

Scratching the back of her head, she started asking numerous officers where she could find the Captain whose name she'd been given. They kept pointing her all around the room and telling her to ask the person down there. She stopped in a somewhat empty isle between desks and stopped to look over the name. She didn't notice the three officers sitting around the desk beside her.

"Hey, look at the cute little girl," one snickered, sitting on the desk.

"Ooh…She looks lost," the second grinned wide.

"Maybe we should show 'er where she oughta be," the last clapped his hands together.

"And maybe you three should go blow your smoke with each other," the teen spat, allowing her eyes to drift off to the left toward them.

"My-my, aren't we cruel?" the second smirked, "But you're a pretty little thing."

"What's your name?" the first questioned, "Maybe we can help ya' out."

She turned and shot them a filthy glare, "Hold it 'dere, boys," the third caught the other two by the shoulders, "See 'er eyes? 'Dat's Hikoboshi's niece."

"Ain't ya' a little young to be in here?" the second questioned, "And don't ya' know your uncle doesn't work here anymore?"

"Maybe my uncle doesn't, but I do now," she snorted.

"You? Workin' 'ere?" the third waved his hands, "Ya' gotta be kiddin' me. Get outta here before we hafta remove ya'."

She turned and raised a fist, "Go ahead and try it, you-"

"Are we having issues over here?" someone stepped up behind her, hands on his hips, "Are you on break, ladies?"

"No, sir," all three echoed, standing up.

"Then get back to work. And leave the young lady alone before I have to arrest all of you myself," he barked, crossing his arms as two of the three moved to the two desks behind the first, "I'm sorry, miss. Those three are always like that."

"Oh, that's OK," she turned around and grinned, "My uncle taught me how to handle guys like that."

"Your uncle?" he tilted his head slightly, "Well, by the color of your eyes, I'd say your Eric's niece. But you look too old. Eric's niece should only be sixteen."

"I am sixteen," she nodded, "Lots of people think I'm older than I am."

"Is there something you need help with? Did Eric leave something behind when he left?"

"No," she reached into her pocket, "I've come to work here. And I need to find my partner," she handed him the paper, "Do you know where I can find him? His name is Lee Tanabata."

"Hm…" he took the paper and looked it over, then crumpled it up and put out his hand, which she slowly took, "Welcome to the Rose Town Police Department, Miss Evangelina Hikoboshi. And I…" he shook her hand, then turned it and kissed the back, "Am Captain Lee Tanabata," the three officers at their desks behind her whistled and clapped as she blushed, "And those three are Detective Lieutenants Murphy Summers, Edward Down, and Roland Pinstrup. Or, as I _so_ like to call them, the Three Stooges."

"Hah…Hah…Hah…"

*^~^**^~^*

"So…" Eevy looked left to right, then all around in a circle, "This is…Your office…?"

"Yeah…You'll probably wind up sharing it with me until they get you your own, if they even bother to," Lee shrugged, pushing piles of papers off his desk and chair, "Listen, if you'll let me clean up a little bit here, I'll take you to get your uniform. Keep away from the Three Stooges in the skirt though."

"_Skirt_?" she asked, eyes narrowing, "Any way I can get _pants_?"

He looked up at her for a second, "Sure," he smiled lightly, "Come to think if it, you don't really look like the kind of girl to parade around in a skirt."

"_Parade_ around in a skirt?" she tilted her head, eyes narrowing farther, "What does _that_ mean? Does Jenny like to show off?"

"A little," he sweatdropped, "But those jeans and that mid-sleeve you're wearing now suit you."

"Thanks," she murmured quietly, following him out the door.

*^~^**^~^*

"Look!" Eevy burst in the front door, holding both arms up and out, "I got in! I got my uniform!"

"Great!" her aunt clapped twice, "Did you get put on assignment yet?"

"No, not yet, Aunt Ellen," she shrugged, "But I got my first partner. Uncle Eric, I think you know him."

"Really? What's his name?" her uncle asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Lee Tanabata."

He nearly spit his drink right across the room, "Captain Lee Tanabata?" his eyes widened as she nodded, "I trained that boy for many a shift. He's fast. And smart. Too smart for his own good sometimes. Be sure and tell him I said that."

"How well do you know him, Eric?" Eevy's father asked quickly.

"He was my last partner. He's a very good man. You'd like him," he nodded, taking another sip and actually _swallowing_ this time, "I'm sure he'll make a good partner for Eva."

"Well, I need to get some sleep. I start early tomorrow," Eevy tossed her hat at her mother, who caught it and hugged it, "I'll see you in the morning."

Her mother hugged the hat close, "Our little baby is growing up…So fast!" she shrieked before she began wailing.

*^~^**^~^*

"Ugh," Eevy groaned, stepping directly into the wall on the opposite side of Lee's office, "That's all I have to say. It's too early to be up."

"Two weeks and you're _still_ whining about the early mornings?" her partner shook his head, "You're less like your uncle than I thought."

"Oh, very funny," she glared off at him, "You know, I should arrest you for harassment."

"You're very mean," Lee waved his hands at her, "Come on, go get into uniform."

"Fine," she grumbled, heading for the door.

She waved at everyone she passed and pushed a door to her right open. She ran faster down the hallway to her right, again, as Roland came from the hall to the left. She escaped him by running into the women's locker room. He grumbled and continued away.

Eevy stopped and looked left to right at the other four ladies that were digging through their lockers. She smiled nervously at them, then went on to her locker and opened it, rummaging around inside. She found her uniform and closed the door, jumping as she spotted someone who had been standing behind it.

"Hello, Detective Lieutenant Hikoboshi."

"Miss Narcissus," Eevy murmured, stepping away to the opposite direction.

"Elodie, leave the girl alone," one of the other girls snorted, "Just because _you_ didn't get picked as Captain Tanabata's new partner doesn't mean you have to take it out on her."

"I'm _not_, Netta," Elodie snorted, "All I'm doing is trying to strike up a conversation with the quiet little thing. What's so bad about that?"

"Oh, forget it, Netta," another waved her hand, "Elodie is too clueless for her own good. _And_ too stubborn."

"Laurel is right," the last agreed, "She _is_ a Taurus, after all."

"That is _not_ funny, Mazana," Elodie snapped, "Listen," she continued as she looked back on Eevy, "I was wondering if you could, maybe, get me Lee's number?"

"Get it yourself," Eevy spat, stepping around the corner to change.

"Well, you little snoot!" Elodie growled as Netta, Laurel and Mazana began laughing hysterically.

Elodie turned and thundered out the door, only to return a few moments later, pale as a sheet. She stumbled about until she reached Eevy, who was just snapping the last button of her uniform's top. As the other three looked Elodie over, she grabbed Eevy's shoulders, looking over her with wide eyes.

"Lee is…Waiting right outside the door for you," she choked out, "He asked me if you were still in here and I told him and asked him why and he said…He said…"

"Spit it out!" Laurel barked.

"He said…He wants to take you to his place…" Elodie whimpered, "Tell me! Are you seeing him?! Dating him?! What's going on between you two that he's taking you to his _house_?!"

"N-Nothing!" Eevy blurted.

"Well there must be something!" Laurel suddenly shouted, "Not even your uncle ever went there!"

"I…I…I…" Eevy whimpered, backing into the wall.

"What are you backing up for?!" Mazana asked quickly, "You're in uniform! You're going, aren't you?!"

"I don't know…If I…Should…" Eevy murmured.

"Listen, girl," Netta pushed her toward the door, "If you don't learn to take chances _now_, your career as a cop is over before it even started. And the rest of your life will be the same way!"

"Yeah, so go for it!" Laurel grinned, "And you can tell us all about him when you come back!"

They all gave her one tremendous shove to throw her out the door, and she tripped out into the hallway, "Hey, are you all right?" Lee asked, standing her up straight as she plowed into him.

"Yes," she nodded quickly, whipping her hat off and holding it in both hands, "I'm just a little clumsy sometimes is all."

He cracked a small smile, "Just like a ladybug."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind me," he grinned nervously, "I think too much, remember? Your uncle said so himself. Now…I want to take you back to my place. I have a private firing range there. You can start practicing there until you get used to it."

"But I know how to shoot," she retorted pointedly, following him down the hall.

"You know how to _fire_, not how to _shoot_."

"…Huh…?"

*^~^**^~^*

Lee opened the front door and stepped in ahead of Eevy, "Excuse the mess. My brother came for a visit last weekend. He's…Well, he's your typical bachelor."

"Is this him?" Eevy asked, looking at a picture framed on the end table beside her as Lee ran around cleaning up.

"Yeah, that's Travis. He's older than me by almost four years."

"So he's twenty-seven, about? My brother is nineteen now. I haven't seen him in a long time. Or my cousin. He's twenty-one," she sighed and stood straight, arms crossed, "I'm such a _kid_ compared to them."

"Is that the only reason you joined the force? To prove to them and to yourself that you're not a kid anymore?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, really."

"Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was destiny."

"Maybe," she sputtered.

"Do you want something to eat? Or something to drink?" he pointed to the kitchen door, "You've got to be hungry, or at least thirsty."

"You cook?" she tilted an eyebrow as he headed for the next room.

"Sure I cook. I live on my own, don't I? What am I supposed to do? Starve?"

She snickered, "You never know."

"Have a seat if you want. And try this," he sat something down in front of her.

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly, looking it over and over from all angles.

"Don't worry; I promise it's not poisoned," he smirked, "My mother is from New Orleans. This is my great grandmother's jambalaya."

"It hasn't been in your fridge that long, has it?" she asked, giving an evil smile.

"_Very_ funny, Evangelina. Very funny indeed."

"Is it spicy?" she questioned, "I like spicy food."

"Yes, it is," he nodded proudly, "I don't cook for northerners. My mother is from Louisiana and my father is from Texas."

"What else?" she asked, eating slowly, "What else are you? Other than American, I mean."

"I'm only Native American and English. What about you, Evangelina? What runs through those veins of yours?"

"My mother," she paused to swallow, "Is Japanese, Chinese, Taiwanese, Italian, German and French. And my father," she paused again to sip her iced tea, "Is Native American, English, Irish, Scottish, British, and just a little Japanese."

"…Wow…" he blinked, "I hear you yelling at the Three Stooges all the time, but I never know what you're saying. What is that you speak?"

"Japanese mostly. Sometimes German or French, and once and a while Italian. I've been studying different cultures since I was little, and because of this, I learned the different languages associated with the different countries. I know Japanese, Chinese, German, Italian, French, Spanish, Finnish, Swedish, Latin, Russian, Greek, and Dutch. I might know some others, but I forget after a while," she shrugged, not noticing the odd look he was giving her, "Thank you for the lunch. It was very good."

"…Glad you liked it. Follow me and we'll get to work on getting you ready for the _real_ police business."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy pulled her hair back in a tight ponytail, popping her hat back atop her head, and followed Lee obediently down the stairs to his basement range. He flicked a switch to light the room, then motioned off towards the wall behind them. Eevy turned around and gasped. Along this pegboard wall was a seemingly endless supply of guns. Pistols, automatics; you name it, it was probably there. At the opposite end of this wall stood a tall glass case, which Eevy stepped over to and looked into. Inside rested a shiny double-barreled rifle and a stack of boxes of bullets. Eevy gawked at it in slight awe of the fabulous piece of machinery before her partner was standing behind her.

"My pride and joy," Lee grinned, "My Beretta S682 Gold E Sporting. Two and three-quarter-inch gauge, o/u boxlock action, and an optima-choke, all packed into a seven-point-six pound gloss walnut finish for an astounding forty-seven and a half inches of beautiful craftsmanship."

"Ooh…You studied it," Eevy murmured, eyes slightly wide, "Do you ever use it?"

"Only when I think I've truly found a reason, or a decent target," he nodded, "I don't want to go wasting bullets, do I?"

"I guess not. It looks expensive," she noted.

Lee laughed quietly, "It took me two years to save for it."

"Wow! It _really_ cost that much?!"

"In all truth," he said as he tugged her away from the case, "It cost me almost four grand."

"WHAT?!" Eevy yanked her arm away and clapped both hands over her mouth, "No _way_!"

"Sorry; yes way," he grinned and handed her a pistol, "Here, this is for you. Take good care of it and bring it back to me if it needs and tune-up."

"You mean…You want me to _keep_ it? But I don't have a-"

"Permit? Here, sign this," he held out a paper and pen to her, "This will do as a temp until you get an official one."

"Tell me what this says before I go signing it," she glared, eyes narrowed as she tapped the paper with the pen, "And you'd better tell me the truth."

"Well done. Spoken like a true cop and a true Hikoboshi. All that is, is a note to say I signed my permit over to you for the time being."

"I suppose I can believe that," she nodded, scribbling her name down on the sheet, "Here ya' go."

"OK," he folded it in half and put it in the drawer of the long table beneath the pegboard wall, "Now…Do you have your vest on?"

"Are you kidding me? If I didn't, my mother would never let me out of the house."

"Ah, your mother is like mine," he snickered, "Anyway, put your headgear on and I'll get the target set up."

"Right," Eevy nodded, readjusting her shirt, "Can I ask you a question?"

"If you want to," he replied while pinning up a target.

"Why did you bring me here when you wouldn't even bring my uncle? There's a firing range at the station."

He paused a moment, then went on about hanging the target, "Well, I wanted to give you that gun, and I figured it'd be easier for you to start shooting here, without the Stooges and everyone else hovering over you. Your uncle had no use or reason for that."

"…Oh. OK then!" Eevy grinned, "I'm all set. Is the target ready?"

"Yes; it's all ready," Lee nodded and stepped up behind her, "Now put both arms out straight. Hold the gun up even with the tops of your arms. Now," he stepped off to the side, "Pull twice."

After both of her shots had been fired and he'd hopped the barrier to examine it and came back, she watched him expectantly, "Well? How was it?"

"When you shoot more than once, your aim drops. I think the kick edges your arms down. Try it this way," he pushed her arms up from behind her, "Hold the gun in your right hand like this," he covered her hand with his to have her hold the gun correctly, "Good. Now put your left hand under the grip. Like this," he took her left hand and wrapped it around under her right as a kind of rest, "Now give it a shot. Uh…No pun intended."

He stepped back and watched her shoot, "Any better?" she questioned.

"Just one question," he noted without moving, "What's with the one-eyed thing you've got going there?" he asked, shutting one eye and causing her to snicker, "What are you? A pirate?"

She laughed hysterically as he hobbled over, dragging one leg, "I thought-I thought-I thought it was the best way to aim!"

"No-no-no!" he shook his head frantically, "Why do you think pirates always had wooden legs? Because they only had one eye and couldn't aim!"

"And why did they always have one eye?" she questioned, causing his head to tilt, "Because they were always drunk. But I suppose you'd say because they shot it out when they closed the other to aim."

"Now _that_ is pirate profiling if I've _ever_ heard it," he took his Glock from his belt, "Anyway, the key to aiming well is to keep both eyes open. Double the vision, double the accuracy."

He pulled off three rounds, then brought the target back for her to see. When he held it up for her, she couldn't help but allow her eyes to widen. He seemingly had expert accuracy. She took it from him and looked it over, then looked around it at Lee. Then the target again, then Lee. Then the target once more.

"Problem?" Lee asked, crossing his arms and blinking twice.

"Impressive accuracy, really," she nodded, then handed him the target and stepped up to shoot, "Just watch _me_ now that I'm not playing Popeye."

He grinned away behind her as she raised the gun and pulled off a few after taking the time to reload, "Much better."

"How can you tell? You didn't even go look."

"I don't have to," he noted, again crossing his arms and grinning stupidly, "I can compare your shots from before with the shots you took just now."

"Oh…Neat!" she smirked crazily, "Do you think I'm getting better? I can't really tell…"

"Yes, I think you're getting much better," he nodded, "I'm proud of you, Evangelina."

"I never did tell you. Please call me Eva," she smiled brightly back at him.

"Eva," he agreed, grinning, "I've maybe got an idea," he turned quickly away, rubbing his temples.

She watched him head over to the glass case in the corner, for which he drew a key from his pocket, "Wha…Lee, no! I can't use that! That's that expensive gun!"

"Yeah, and you're my partner," he pointed out, handing the Beretta over to her, "Now just do me a favor and be very, very careful with it."

"Don't worry about your precious gun," she chided, giving a coy laugh, "I won't scratch it or dent it or drop it; honest."

"That's not what I'm worried about. The kick is minimal for this particular gun," he helped her to hold it correctly, "But for you, the newness of it might be a little too much."

"Oh…" she looked the shotgun over, "Well, I'll try."

Eevy held it straight out, almost shutting one eye. She squinted both, then shifted the firearm ever so much. Lee noted to her that she should hold it tight to her shoulder, and so she did so. Another few seconds and-

"Woah!" Eevy shrieked, tripping backwards; the kickback off the gun knocked her right off her feet, "_Ooph_!"

Lee stumbled over to her and got down on one knee beside her, "I _told_ you to be careful! Are you all right?" he watched her shoulders begin to quake, "…Eva…?"

She looked up at him, laughing so hard her eyes were watering, "I…Am such…A klutz!" she choked out, throwing both arms above her head and falling over backwards.

Lee looked her over worriedly but a second longer, wondering if maybe she'd lost her mind, then let his worry fade, "You're something else, you know?"

"Heehee…" she giggled and began to sit up, "Thanks for noticing. Oh, ow…"

"What's the matter?" he asked quickly, looking her over, "Are you hurt?"

"Just the back of my head. I bumped it when I fell. Shouldn't phase _me_ too much," she acknowledged with an open grin.

"Hmm…Let me see just the same," he pushed her hair away, "It'll be black and blue soon enough."

"Oh great. Just what I need to make it even harder to sleep…" she puffed.

"Sorry. I guess I should have waited until you had a little more experience," he noted, taking her one hand and pausing, "But let me kiss you, and make it better."

Just as she prepared to question him, he leaned down over her from her side and settled a kiss on her. It was quick and sudden and seemingly held no meaning. Until she saw his eyes. Those wonderfully pale blue eyes. After just one look into the soft color, it held all the meaning in the world. She looked down and flushed.

"I…I'm not a very good kisser," she whispered.

He grinned slightly, "So very much like a ladybug," he took her chin in his right hand, "Always showing her spots."

He kissed her again, this time a little harder and more serious. She wrapped her arms up around his neck and tugged him down. At the sudden jolt, he leaned farther over her. She dropped one hand to his arm and gripped it, attempting to wrap his arms around her waist. When he realized their grips were tightening on each other and that she was willingly falling to him, he pulled her left arm from his shoulders and shook her right arm from his elbow and pushed her away. She looked him over worriedly, brushing her hair from her face, as her hat had fallen off.

"I shouldn't have done that," Lee murmured, running the back of his hand over his mouth, "Oh good God, I'm sorry."

"…Why?"

He looked quickly back at her, but had to turn away, "What I just did there may as well be illegal. It wasn't right of me to kiss you like that. To kiss you at all. I shouldn't even have brought you here."

"But I didn't mind," she shook her head.

"You're only a teenager; a child. That wasn't right of me."

"A _child_?" she spat, "A _child_ wouldn't take the risks I am right now. And a _child_ wouldn't have the courage to do what I'm about to," he looked back as she picked up her hat, "Take your stupid gun and shove it, Lee Tanabata, and while you're at it, get a new partner."

He ducked as the Beretta hit the floor and looked up at her as she popped her hat back atop her head and stomped up the stairs. She slammed the door at the top shut and he scrambled up and shoved it back open. Too late; she was gone and the front door hung open.

*^~^**^~^*

"Oh, hello. You must be Captain Tanabata."

"Lee, yes, that's me. Is Miss Evangelina home? I'd very much like to speak with her."

"She's in her room, but she doesn't feel well, I'm afraid. Perhaps you'd like me to give her a message?"

"Actually, sir, ma'am, I'd like to see her myself if you don't mind. It's involving a case and I'm afraid I can't discuss it with anyone but my partner."

"Oh…Then would you please come in?"

All this Eevy listened to through the door of her bedroom, then glowered and turned her headphones back up and went back to her book. When her mother poked her head in, announced Lee, and let him in, she refused to lift her head. When he started talking, she reached out and turned the headphones up. He narrowed one eye and stepped down on the cord of the AC adapter for her portable CD player, pulling it from the wall. She shot him a filthy look and reached out to click it over to battery power, but he reached out and covered her hand with his. She snapped her hand away and pushed her headphones back.

"What do you want?" she fumed, crossing her arms.

"I came to check on you, and to apologize to you," he answered.

"You just don't get it," she shot up and prepared to jump off the bed and throw him out the door, but instead stood up on the mattress, "I don't _want_ you to apologize!"

He looked up at her, then grabbed her and set her feet on the floor, for which he received an inhuman snort, "Evangelina, not only did I kiss you, but I- -Oh good grief…" he shook his head side to side, "Evangelina, I don't _want_ to apologize to you, but it's all I _can_ do."

"_Why_? Why is that all you can do?"

"Fraternization between officers."

"So what?"

"Stop being difficult!"

"_You're_ the only one being _difficult_! It's my _age_, isn't it?"

He grunted and turned away, "I'm seven years your senior. It wasn't your age that attracted me to you. It was your innocence and your sincerity. The way you seem to be so helpless, but you can always carry yourself so high and be so strong. And the way you always showed your spots; both modest and misleading."

"Like a ladybug?"

"Just like a ladybug," he sighed quietly, "I shouldn't have let myself slip like that."

"…Slip?" she murmured, "I'm a slip?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did."

"I'll never think like that. Remember when I said maybe it was fate or destiny that you were on the force? I think maybe it was," she watched him as he sat down, then watched as he took her hands and pulled her to sit next to him, "I just don't think it could work."

"We'll _make_ it work," she squeezed his hands, "If it really was fate, my brother once told me that fate doesn't _make_ mistakes."

He looked her over, watching her eye colors change and marveling at the dramatic difference, "I want to meet this brother of yours, Eva. He sounds smart," he brought her hands up and kissed the backs.

"You will," she nodded, hugging his shoulders, "You will."

*^~^**^~^*

"Hello, Stooges," Eevy grinned sadistically, heading past a series of desks, "Good morning, ladies."

"Hey, Evangelina," Roland leaned backwards in his chair, "Word has it you went to Tanabata's place last night. What's the news?"

"The news is how your big dopey body has managed to function so long without a brain," Eevy puffed.

"Ooh, good one!" Netta clapped from her desk across from Roland, who shot her a dirty look.

"What'd you do while you were there?" Laurel chirped, "Anything fun?"

"Anything juicy? Tell us!" Mazana chimed.

"Leave the young lady alone," Jenny barked from her office door, "Evangelina, can I speak with you for a moment in my office?"

"Sure."

Eevy headed in Jenny's door just as Lee came in the front. She waited for Jenny to step in and offer her a seat before even attempting to sit. She wondered just why she was there, hoping it wasn't anything too drastic, as Jenny stepped around to the other side of the desk. Jenny flatted her skirt and had herself a seat behind the desk.

"Evangelina, I don't mean to sound like those guys out there, but word _has_ been going around that you were escorted by Captain Tanabata to his residence last evening."

"That's correct."

"My question for you is if he in _any_ way made intentions of ill conduct. Did he somehow attempt to take advantage of you? If you disapproved of it, did he persist?"

"Nothing happened that I disapproved of, Chief Junsa."

"If you're lying because of a position he put you in, or to protect him, you need to-"

"Jenny, please," Eevy raised both hands, "Yes he made some moves, but no, I did not disapprove."

Jenny's eyes couldn't decide whether to narrow or widen, "Are you telling me that you and he-"

"What I'm telling you, Jenny, is that I think…I'm in love with this man, and age and status makes no object. And neither should you."

"…All right," Jenny nodded slowly, "If that's how you feel, I suppose…Though I don't quite agree with the whole idea…But you're not…" she waved her hands, "…Are you? _That_ I'd _have_ to take action on."

"No, Jenny," Eevy shook her head, "I promise. I'm not that stupid, and neither is he."

"I still really don't think-"

"Jenny…" Eevy looked up at her before standing, "Sorry, but what you think about this doesn't really matter."

As she turned for the door and opened it, she heard the faint echo of her partner's voice, "Back it off, you nosey dogs! Stop poking your big empty heads into other peoples' business!"

"Hey!" Jenny snapped from behind Eevy in the doorway, "Cut the bullshit, you guys!"

Eevy shoved numerous other officers from her path to reach Lee's side. Those who had been gathered tight around Lee backed off the closer she got. She reached out and took his hand, finally finding herself safe on his arm, away from the Stooges.

"And you wondered why I said I didn't think this would work," he whispered down to her.

"We'll _make_ it work," she muttered up to him.

"All right, now listen up!" Lee turned, holding Eevy tight to his side, "I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, I took Detective Sergeant Hikoboshi to my residence yesterday evening. And yes, we did have a slight confrontation of an intimate nature," he glared around the room, "_However_, it lead to nothing more than a kiss or two. And I assure you what little _did_ happen was consensual. If any of you have a problem with that," he looked at each individual standing around them, "You bring it to _me_. Leave Evangelina out of it. You got that?!"

The room remained quiet for a few seconds before, "Yes, _sir_, Captain Tanabata!"

~~~

"Evangelina…" Lance leaned forward and over to look at her face, "Is _this_ what you were so worried about telling us?"

"Yeah, what's so bad about it?" Rachel questioned, scratching the back of her head, "Other than the fact there was a _big_ age difference?"

They watched her for a second or two, but she didn't reply, "…Eevy?" Luri leaned down to her, "Are you all right?"

"I don't know how…I can explain it to you…Except by saying…" Eevy murmured, wrapping her cloak tight around her shoulders, "It all gets much, much worse."

*^~^*Part Five: End…*^~^*

__

A/N: Wheehah! Insanity! Insanity! YAY! Erm…Yeah. The reason, by the way, these things have been late is because I typed Part 1 and_ Part 2 before I posted 1, then 3 before I posted 2, and 4 before I posted 3. And right now, I'm just getting ready to post 4, because this is 5. And this one will go up after I've finished 6. I know, it's bizarre. Oh well. Nobody ever said I had to be _understandable_, did they? And even if they did…Ah well._

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
.:O=Usagi-chan=O:.  
*))~Itachi-chan~((*  
-=O~The Other Pokemon~O=-  
**Next:** Special Edition: TAA USA: Part 6.  
TAA Pokemon Of The Month: September 2003: Castform

Still don't own anything but my original characters and my original world. Don't own Pokemon, don't own Beretta, don't own lots of things actually…


	6. Wow ! Let's do some MORE flashbacks !

**TAA USA : Part 6**  
By: Pro_V of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek  
What happens when Eevy and crew hit the shores of the United States?  
_A/N: What does it mean, exactly, when your _mom_ makes you sit down and work on your fics…? Anyway, because of her, I'm back for part 6. And remember: This is not a "What if…?" fic. This is to be held to the story, even if it seems kind of…Different. _

Part Six: Destiny never makes mistakes…

"Good morning, Ladybug."

Evangelina leaned back over the back of her chair, slightly lifting the front legs off the floor, "Oh, 'morning, Lee!" she waved upside-down to him.

"Put the chair _down_," Lee ordered, pushing on her knees and watching the front of the chair thump back to the floor, "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Stop treating me like a little kid," Eevy fumed, crossing her arms and glaring in the direction opposite of him.

He sweatdropped and kissed her cheek, hugging her tightly and grinning as she giggled and flushed, "Don't be so monotone. I brought our new partner."

"Really? Where?" she spun around and grinned wide, flinching at the sudden weight bestowed to her lap, "Eh?"

"Growl!" cried the orange and black puppy in her lap, "Growl-growl!"

"What…Is _this_?" Eevy murmured lowly.

Lee smiled, leaning down and patting the Pokemon's head, "He's a Growl-"

"Yeah, I know what it is. _This_ is our new partner?" she looked up at him, groaning as he nodded, "But…It's a Pokemon."

"Yeah, but he'll serve his purpose. His name is Bear. And isn't he cute, Eva?" he laughed slightly as the Growlithe licked his partner's face, "And he likes you."

"Yeah, great," Eevy grunted, plucking Bear from her lap and placing him on the floor, "Just…Great," she dried her face with a tissue she pulled from the box on the desk.

"I know you're not too fond of Pokemon, Eva, but I'm sure you'll get to know and like him. Now then…" he sat down on the desk and let Bear hop into his lap, "On an off-business matter, what are you doing tonight?"

She tilted an eyebrow in his general direction, "_You_ tell _me_. What am I doing tonight?"

He grinned sadistically, "Well…You can either work overtime again, which I know you hate…" he snickered as she clutched her throat, mock-gagging, "Or…You could come with me and get to know our furry little friend here. Your call."

Eevy frumped back in her chair, crossing her ankles on the desk and her arms across her chest, and let out another of her inhuman snorts, "Mmm…"

"I take it the words _Pokemon trainer_ are flashing in your head right now."

*^~^**^~^*

"Come on, Bear! Come on!" Eevy clapped and ran along in front of the Growlithe trailing her, "Come on, Bear! Come get me!"

"You'd better be careful he doesn't jump you!" Lee called, finding himself seated on a bench.

Just that moment, Bear lunged and tackled Eevy in the back. Lee sweatdropped and ran over to drag the Puppy Pokemon off his partner's back, patting his head as he sat beside them, wagging his tail and panting. Eevy pulled her head from the grass and coughed up a few puffs of dirt.

"Are you OK, Ladybug? Did he hurt you?" Lee asked, lifting her chin with his hand.

"No, I'm fine," she grinned, pulling a leaf from her hair, "That was just a surprise. He's pretty strong," she rolled over and petted Bear's head, "He's a nice boy, isn't he?"

"Growl!" Bear barked happily, but he suddenly turned away, his attitude changing, "Growl…" he gnarled off into the woods, taking a step toward the trees.

"What's the matter, Bear?" Eevy asked, quickly getting to her feet.

"He heard something," Lee noted, pulling his Glock and holding it ready, "He's watching it. Draw your gun, Evangelina."

Eevy pulled her own Glock and held it steady in front of her, "Can you see anything?"

"No, but he can see a lot better than we can. Care to go first? You have to learn someday, and I'll protect you," he grinned as she looked over at him, "You can do it."

"…Right," Eevy nodded, "Bear, come," she placed one hand under her gun, "This is the Rose Town Police Department! Show your face with your hands in the air! _Now_!" when there came no reply of any kind, she took two steps forward, "We _will_ turn the dog loose! Show your face, _now_, hands in the air!"

"You're doing good, but I don't think he's going to come out," Lee murmured.

"This is your _last_ warning!" after just a few more seconds, something turned and ran in the shadows, "Bear, go!"

"Growl!" Bear tore forward, lunging over a bush and _slamming_ into whatever was running, "Growlithe!" he barked, his mouth full of shirt.

Eevy and Lee followed the dog into the woods, both guns pointed at the figure now coming into focus, "Put your hands on the back of your head!" Eevy ordered, "Slowly! And no sudden movements!" she blinked twice, lowering her weapon, "…Keep your hands behind your head and roll over!"

"What are you _doing_?" Lee snapped, "Don't lower your gun!"

Eevy reached down and pushed the headband off from over their captive's eyes, "Heheh…Hi…Sis…"

"You moron!" Eevy snapped, stomping down on her brother's stomach repeatedly, "You stupid frigging moron! We could have shot you, and Bear could have turned you inside out!"

Lee slowly dropped his arms to his sides, "…What's going on…?"

"_This_ is my brother," Eevy pointed toward the guy on the ground, "I forgot he was coming to visit this weekend."

"Morty Hikoboshi. Pleased to meet you," Morty reached up and shook Lee's hand.

"Lee Tanabata; the same," he nodded, replacing his gun as Eevy did.

"Before you _even_ ask, I saw you in the patrol car and saw a Growlithe with you and got a little…Freaked. I wasn't _spying_," Morty pointed out quickly.

"You _know_ I work on the force now," Eevy spat, poking his side with her foot.

"It was the Growlithe that did it, Miss _I'll never train Pokemon_," Morty crossed his arms, still laying on the ground, "I just wanted to make sure everything was OK. And I saw you with the Growlithe and decided to watch a little while…Please don't arrest and/or shoot me?"

"I _told_ you he wasn't as smart as he sounded," Eevy grunted toward her partner, then acquired an insane grin, "Get up."

"What?" Morty asked as his sister yanked him to his feet, "Why?"

"Get up. Get up now," she spun him around and banged him back into a tree.

Lee stood back as Eevy kept yanking her brother around and Morty kept snapping at her. In a few short moments, Morty was securely handcuffed around the tree. He growled and swore profusely at his younger sister and attempted to squirm free.

"Hey, you can't leave me here!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Um…Maybe we shouldn't…Just leave him like this…"

"Listen to him! He's right! You'll get in trouble for this! And I'll get you back! I swear!" 

"_Try me_."

"Never mind…I'll just stay here…All alone…And _rot_…Maybe die of starvation or dehydration…Or maybe something worse…Maybe I'll be eaten by rabid Murkrow!"

"That's not making me feel bad."

"Dammit! You unfeeling little witch! Let me go!"

Morty took but a moment to look down, tilting any eyebrow at the Growlithe glaring at him…

"YEOW!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Happy-happy birthday, Miss Evangelina!"

"Thanks, guys," Eevy waved back over her shoulder, sweatdropping slightly, "It was really nice of you to remember."

"How about you go out with us tonight?" Roland asked, draping his arms around her shoulders.

"Yeah! We can take ya' out for a nice birthday dinner," Murphy nodded, latching onto her arm.

"Ya' know ya' wanna! Pretty please?" Eddie took her other arm.

Eevy tinged red a bit, "Let me put it this way…Get your hands off me before I _take_ them off."

All three _shot_ away from her and to their desks. She grinned sadistically and proceeded to head toward her office. When she attempted to enter, she found it locked. She peeked in the window, but saw no one. She stepped back and turned around. Ian passed her, sifting through envelopes.

"Ian, have you seen Captain Tanabata?" Eevy asked quickly.

"Hmm…" Ian rubbed the back of his head with a piece of mail, "The last I saw him was late yesterday when you two left. Why? Isn't he in yet?"

"No, he's not," she looked down and sighed, then looked back up, "Lando! Murph! Eddie! Have you seen Lee?"

"No!" all three echoed.

"Jenny, I'll be back in a few minutes."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy's car settled in Lee's driveway, behind his own. She hopped out of the front seat and looked around carefully, then took a few steps forward. After looking inside his car, she returned to hers and opened the back door.

"Bear, come on, boy," she whistled and let Bear out to her side, hooking his leash to his collar, "Good boy, Bear. Let's go see Lee."

"Growl!" Bear barked, wagging his tail.

"Shh-shh-shh-shhhh," Eevy put her finger to her mouth, "No barking, sweet pea. See? We're working too," she pulled out her Glock and showed it to him, causing him to grow silent and alert.

Eevy turned and led him up the porch steps. Keeping her gun poised and a semi-tight hold on Bear's leash, she knocked at a normal volume. No one answered, so she knocked again. Still nothing. She reached for the doorknob and twisted it. Finding it unlocked, she pushed it open and put the loop of Bear's leash around her wrist, holding her gun in both hands. She didn't see anything out of place, but she also didn't see Lee. Still searching, she continued into the front room. She checked the kitchen, then turned and checked his game room. It was unnervingly chilly throughout the house, and a violent shiver ran down her spine. This shiver, however, was different; it wasn't a _cold_ shake--it was a _warning_ shake. Something in the house wasn't quite right. The creak of a floorboard behind her caused her to swing around.

Her gun still held out, both arms whipped right over the person's head, as he'd ducked. The next thing she knew, she was being pushed away, dropping her gun, and Bear's leash slipped off her wrist. Her eyes shot up to get a look at who had hit her, and she watched him grab her Glock as it spun through the air. Bear ran around to her side and sat obediently, barking a few times and wagging his tail.

"Hmm…I figured you'd come looking for me," she figure spun her gun around his finger and, bending down, handed it back to her.

"Oh my God, you scared the hell out of me," Eevy breathed heavily, leaning back against the footboard of the bed and burying her face in her knees.

"Oh, sorry," Lee laughed nervously, "I was just…Picking up…You're cake…For the…Office party…And you're crying."

"You're damn right I'm crying!" she spat up at him, causing both him and Bear to step back, "You really scared me! I thought you were hurt or something, and then you jumped out at me! All I could think was that someone had hurt you and they were going to do something to me next and I'd never find you! _How_ could you do that?!"

He nervously ran his hand through his hair, "I didn't think anything of it. I thought it was just all in good fun."

"GOD! My brother used to do that to me! Used to scare the beegeezus out of me!" she waved her hands above her head, "Good _grief_, Lee!"

"…Would it help if I said I was sorry…?"

"No!"

"…OK…Would it help if I kissed you…?"

"No way!"

"…Hm…Would it help if I wished you a happy birthday…?"

"Absolutely not!"

"…All right…Would it help if I gave you a present…?"

"No chance!"

"…Right…Would it help if I said I was sorry, kissed you, wished you a happy birthday, _and_ gave you a present…?"

"…Maybe."

*^~^**^~^*

"Ow! Dammit! OW! Come on, cut it out! OOPH!"

"Point and match, Hikoboshi!"

Mazana lay flat out on her back on the floor, her eyes rolling around in circles, "Oh…My God. You are one fast little girl."

"I'm _not_ a little girl," Eevy grinned, taking a few random punched off to her side, "But I _am_ fast, so you were half right."

"Come on, Mazana. Time to go get you an ice pack…Again," Netta grinned, taking her friend's left arm.

"Yeah, let's go," Laurel snickered, taking Mazana's other arm, "Your brother is waiting for you."

"Good…Maybe Manzen will let me sue her," Mazana groaned, rubbing her chin, "I think she broke my tooth…"

"Here, let me see," Elodie yanked her bottom jaw down, "…Nope. Still as buck-toothed as ever."

As she and Laurel and Netta ran off laughing and Mazana thundered after them, Eevy continued her hopping and punching. She turned around and came within inches of cracking Lando right in the face. Murph and Eddie stood back a few feet, laughing cruelly at him as he stood there, staring at Eevy's still-outstretched fist.

"Hi, boys."

"H-H-Hello, Eva," Lando choked, tipping slightly left to right.

"That's some pretty fancy fighting ya' were doing over there, Eva," Murphy smirked, "It looks like you learned pretty well from whoever taught you."

"I learned at a special martial arts school on the eastern coastal boarder between Nanka and Hokubu, which specialized in quite a few different forms of self-defense and artful fighting skills. Care to see what else they taught me?" Eevy asked, smiling wickedly.

"…We'll pass, t'anks," Eddie nodded furiously.

"I'd like to see," Jenny noted from off to their side, raising a hand.

"So would I," Ian agreed from the other end of the room, "Right, Randy?"

"Huh…? Ow! Oh, yeah, right!" Randy waved frantically, backing away from Ian's side.

Eevy sighed, sweatdropping a bit, "Well…I guess I could handle just one more."

"I do it."

Eevy looked quickly over her shoulder, "…Are you sure?"

"Oh, I'm sure," her partner nodded, "Considering the fact that I'm quite well-noted as the best fighter here, and also considering the last time we had a hand-to-hand encounter, I won…I think I can take you on."

"First of all…Prepare to lose your title. Secondly…That _encounter_ was months ago," Eevy began winding white tape around her hands, "And I've gotten a lot better since then."

Lee shrugged and stretched his arms above his head, following the tightly-clad Evangelina onto two blue mats, "First to floor the opponent is declared the winner?"

"If that's how you want it."

"Don't hold it against me if I hurt you."

"I won't have to."

Lee came straight at her, attempting to throw his right arm around her waist and hoist her up. Eevy merely bent backwards and he grabbed at air, nearly toppling forward on top of her. Pivoting on her left foot, she brought her right up onto his side and shoved him away. Stumbling slightly, he managed to regain his balance and stared at her strangely.

"Phew-whee…That was one good kick."

"I've seen some fast hits, but that…"

"You can't tell me a girl's going to beat him after all this time."

Eevy had both hands out and constantly moving, flexing her fingers and rolling her wrists. Lee threw a few punches, but found he was getting no where as she blocked every single one. He tossed one more and she ducked. Cupping her left fist in her right hand, she drove her elbow into his stomach. He tripped back, wobbling on the edge of the mat, then landed back on steady footing.

"She's kicking his ass."

"I think he's afraid to hit her."

"Come on, Captain Tanabata!"

"Show her what you're made of!"

Eevy made her move first, and brought a blindingly fast kick up toward Lee's side. He grabbed her ankle, then pulled her standing knee out from under her with his right foot. She buckled and started falling, and he turned around and accepted his applause. What he didn't realize was that Eevy put both hands down behind her back and held herself off the floor. She rolled to her right, laying her forearm on the ground and slapping her left hand down in front of her. Using the leverage of her weight on her anchored arms, she pushed herself up and forward, cracking her opponent in the back with both feet.

"Holy shit! She didn't even hit the mat!"

"I didn't even think a human could move like that."

"I don't think they _can_."

Lee fumbled forward and Eevy flipped onto her feet. Since her back hadn't hit the mat, she was still free to continue. Lee turned around and eyed her up and down, and her reply was merely to wave her eyebrows and grin. He turned red and grabbed her waist, hoisting her up on his right shoulder. He laughed at her, and she turned a furious shade of hot pink. She ground her knees into his sides, and his grip on her released. She landed hands-first on the mat, flipping twice before landing securely on both feet.

"She's unreal…_Nobody_ can move like that."

"Don't they outlaw stuff like this? Should we arrest her?"

"Is she registered as a lethal weapon?"

Lee turned around and decided he had one more shot. He grabbed her wrists, which she was now again holding up for defense, and jolted her toward him. She spun her right wrist around and freed it, then turned and elbowed him in the stomach. As he recoiled, she caught onto his right arm with both hands, took a deep breath, and proceeded to heave him up over her shoulder. He crashed down onto the mat on his back, a slight whimper escaping him.

"Oh…My…God."

"Good _grief_…I've never seen anything like that in my entire life."

"I never imagined anybody could fight like that."

"I think her bones are made of rubber."

"With some of the stuff she pulled out there, they'd have to be."

"Somebody go get a nurse!"

Eevy knelt down to Lee's side, "_Are_ you hurt that badly? _Do_ you need medical attention?"

"…Only if they have medicine for _really_ badly injured egos," Lee coughed, "How the _hell_ did you do that?"

She smiled slightly at him, "Lots of practice on my big brother…" her eyes suddenly dulled and wavered, "Are you angry with me?"

"No, not at all. I'm quite impressed," he sat up as far as his elbows lifted him and kissed her nose, "You're very, very good."

"I, for one, am _most_ astounded," Jenny clapped, stepping up beside them, "That was really amazing. Both of you. I don't think too many of us could have taken all that, Lee."

"I don't even think _I_ can take all that," Lee murmured, flopping back down.

~~~

"You were even a sadist when you were a teenager," Mizu grinned.

"Please don't…Say things like that right now," Eevy murmured, pulling her knees up toward her body and wrapping her cloak around.

"We're still waiting to hear the deal with the whole _I killed him_ bit," Lisle pointed out, touching Eevy's shoulder.

"To fully perceive what I did, you must first understand what led to it," Eevy shut her eyes, "I want you, now, to all see with me. See as I saw, feel as I felt, and learn what I know."

A quick hush fell, and everyone was now seeing _precisely_ what Evangelina had seen as the events began to lead on…

~~~

"So…It's a little less than two weeks to your birthday…What do you want?"

"You don't have to get me anything, Uncle Eric," Eevy grinned, leaning her head back on her uncle's chest, "Just promise me you'll make Eusine come visit."

"I'll try my best. But you know I can't force him to do anything," he ruffled her hair, "Though I'm sure for you, sugarplum, I wouldn't have to."

"Heehee…Don't call me that," she swatted his hand away, "Uncle Eric…Are you…Proud of me?"

"Very," he nodded, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly, "You've managed to come so far is such a short amount of time. But I knew you could do it, Eva."

Eevy smiled sincerely, though it was small, "Thanks, Uncle Eric."

"You're welcome, sugarplum."

*^~^**^~^*

Lee sat at his desk in his bedroom, picking up his phone and trying to bring himself to press the M1 button. Every time he was about to, he'd draw his hand away and hang up. Once again, he did the same thing, reaching out and fingering a small green box. He flicked it open and closed, then reached out and prepared to try once again to make his call. He jumped about ten feet as the phone began to ring. He hesitated and carefully picked it up.

"Hello?" he murmured warily, "Oh, hello, Travis. No…No, I haven't yet. I can't seem to get up the nerve. Yeah, I know that's kinda sad. Of course I do. I've wanted to ask for a year now, but I just had the funds now. No, I'm not nervous at all. You moron, of course I'm nervous! Well, sorry, but that was a dumb question. Yeah, I'll call you when I get the answer. Right, bye."

He hung up and drove his fingers through his hair, gripping tightly. Sighing heavily, he went back to his fight with his conscious and his phone. Once more, just as he reached for the receiver, it rang.

"Dammit! Stop doing that!" he grabbed it and put it to his ear, "Hello? Oh," his eyes widened and he loosened significantly, "Ladybug…I was just…Thinking of calling you. Oh, that's great. I'm glad he's proud of you too. Hey, sugarplum is a very suiting nickname for you. OK, I won't call you that. Listen, Ladybug…I have a question for you. No, I don't want to ask you over the phone. Can you come over for just a little while? Bear wants to see you too. That's great. Thank you. I love you too, Ladybug. I'll see you in a few minutes then."

Lee stood and rushed around the house picking up. After clearing things from the living room, he ran to fix himself up. He combed his hair and straightened his shirt and--Dammit she was there already? She had to have sped. He rushed to the front door and pulled it open.

"Hi, Ladybug," he kissed her cheek as she stepped in the door. 

"Hiya, Lee," Eevy took his hand and smiled at him, "What'd you want to ask me?"

He tugged her in a bit farther and shut the door behind her, "Well…Could you sit down?" he motioned to a seat, which she took, "OK. Evangelina, you're almost eighteen now, and we've known each other and gone with this relationship of ours for a couple years now," he sat down on the table in front of her, "And I think it might be time for us to get just…Just a little more serious. So…Would you…Consider, maybe…The possibility of moving…In here with me?"

"…What?" Eevy rubbed her ears with her fingers, "Run that by me again?"

"I _know_ it's a lot to ask of you, and that it's really not the most _professional_ of choices, but…All I'm asking you to do, really, is think about it. Discuss it with whomever you need to, do whatever you have to, but…I…Just thought it'd be a good idea to ask. You're growing up," he touched her nose with his thumb, "And I know you'll make the decision you know is right, no matter which way it leads."

She stared at him. Just…Stared at him. Those astounding eyes that changed as many times as ways a snowflake was different from all others. She brushed her hair back and smiled slightly, allowing her gaze to drift downward, then sat forward and kissed him, holding his chin. She broke away and leaned her forehead on his. He grinned at her and searched her eyes for any kind of sign.

"…My parents were planning on kicking me out anyway," she smirked, kissing him again.

*^~^**^~^*

"Heard ya' moved in with Captain Tanabata, Evangelina," Murphy grinned and drummed his hands on his desk as Eevy passed him, "_And_ you're eighteen."

"What's your point?" Eevy asked, tilting her eyebrow upward.

"Kinky," he smirked and she shot him a purely filthy look, which he waved his eyebrows at, "Oh, you're telling me your sharing a _house_ and not a _bed_? Yeah right!"

"Do your work," she snorted, slapping a notebook down on his hands.

Murph laughed as she walked away, sorting notebooks and folders to hand to other officers, "Do you have a laughing disorder, Mister Summers?"

"Hm? OH! No, sir, Captain Tanabata!" Murph replied quickly, snapping to his feet and saluting, "Just…Uh…Remembering a joke I heard, sir."

Lee leaned his hands on Murphy's desk and glared into him, "Well, if you can't seem to contain yourself long enough to talk _decently_ and _acceptably_ to Miss Hikoboshi there, I suggest you not open your mouth again. Unless, that is, you want my fist down your throat."

Lee turned and walked away, jingling his car keys as he took them from his pocket, and followed Eevy down the aisle, "Murph, you almost committed suicide," Roland murmured, turning around in his chair.

"Ya' gotta be _nuts_ ta' go aroun' talkin' to Eva 'dat way when Lee's in 'da building!" Eddie shouted, "Ya' betta' just be glad he didn't rip ya' face off right 'dere!"

Lee stepped up beside Eevy and wrapped his arm around her waist, "I have got…A surprise for you."

"Ooh, really? What is it?" she asked, turning to him and smiling wide, "Is it a birthday present?"

"I am going to make you a _huge_ dinner when we get home," he put his hand on the top of her head, "And then I'm going to give you your present."

"Ooh…Will you make me jambalaya again?"

"Don't tell me the only reason you like me is my _food_," he laughed nervously.

"Oh, no! Not at all! I like you for a lot of reasons," she latched onto his arm, "Don't think differently, OK?"

"I was only kidding," he shrugged as he unlocked his car door and she hers, "Seems every time _I_ think I'm kidding, _you_ think I'm serious."

"It's the way I am," she shrugged, slipping into her seat and rolling down her window as he did the same, "I might be able to _take_ a joke, but I don't always choose to see something as one. It winds up getting people in trouble a lot."

"Try not to get _me_ in trouble, OK?" he sweatdropped, starting the car.

*^~^**^~^*

"Here. This is for you. Happy birthday, Ladybug."

"Ooh," Eevy snatched the small green box out of Lee's hands and popped it open, "Oh, wow. They're so pretty! Are they emeralds?"

"They are," Lee nodded, seating himself beside her as on the porch swing she took the earrings from the box, "I saw them and they reminded me of your eyes. Very green, and yet somehow blue," he nudged her chin up with his hand, "And I couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful they are."

She blushed and pulled away, quickly replacing her earrings with those she'd just received, "Thank you very much. They're very beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them," he noted while patting her knee.

"Well," Eevy flushed and got to her feet, "Thank you very much for dinner and the gift, but we have early shifts tomorrow, and we should get to bed."

"Ah-ah-ah…" he took her hand as she began to pass by, tugging her back and seating her in his lap as the swing rocked back to front, "It's still your birthday. You should stay up late and have fun."

She turned a slightly deeper red and leaned back against him, "Can you tell me something?"

"If I know the answer."

"Will you stay with me? Keep me? Will you _let_ me stay?"

"I'll _always_ be with you, Ladybug," he looked up at the stars beginning to fill the dark blue expanse of the sky, "But you're not mine to keep. You're no one's possession. You're free to make your own decisions, and you can stay only as long as you're happy. If you ever lose the contentment you find here, _if_ you ever find it, I expect you to leave for the good of yourself."

She sighed and shut her eyes, reveling in the strange warmth that filtered through her, "I've _already_ found it."

*^~^**^~^*

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lee turned away from the stove for a moment to check and ensure the glass on his cabinet doors had not shattered. He then returned to stirring his fudge as it boiled on one of the front two burners. Evangelina came shooting through the kitchen door, buttoning her uniform and holding her hat in her mouth. After donning her hat, she then made a beeline for her toast and juice, which she devoured in a little under twenty seconds.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" she barked at her partner, "I'm going to be late now!"

"I _did_ wake you up," he noted, "Three times."

"Well, wake me up four times next time!" she shrieked, "Thanks for breakfast, but I've gotta go! I'll see you at the beginning of your shift!"

"Wait, Eva! I wanted to ask you-" he didn't even have time to turn around, let alone get his question out, before the front banged shut behind her, "…An important question."

*^~^**^~^*

"Hey, Evangelina," Eddie leaned out from under his desk, where he was plugging in his laptop, "Cap'n Tanabata just came in askin' for ya'."

"Thanks," Eevy nodded, continuing down the aisle, but suddenly jolted to a halt, "Hold on…He's not supposed to be in for another hour."

"I dunno what ta' tell ya'. Maybe he came in ta' get Bear or somethin', or he had nothin' better ta' do," he shrugged and ducked back under the desk, "But he brought fudge, I know 'dat."

"Leave it to you to remember the _food_," she shook her head, then rounded the corner and was forcibly yanked over toward the wall, "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"Shh…Don't let Jenny know I'm here yet. She'll think I came in for overtime."

"Oh…Lee…" she looked side to side, "What'd you come in early for?"

"I _wanted_ to ask you a question before you left this morning, but you ran away on me," he shrugged, "I knew I'd find you here, so I came in a little early. I thought maybe we could _fraternize_ a little bit…Make some people jealous…All that good stuff."

She grinned and narrowed one eye, "You're very evil when you want to be. Now ask me what you wanted to ask me."

Lee looked left to right, then over his shoulder, "Evangelina, I-"

"Hey, Evangelina!"

Eevy's gaze shot off to the side, "Just a second, Ian!" she looked back at Lee, "Can you…Hold that thought? Just one minute?" she placed a finger over his lips, then ran off to see the other officer.

Lee leaned his left forearm on the wall, and then leaned his head on his arm, "Why am I not meant to do this?" he grumbled, turning and marching off after her.

He caught up to her at Ian's desk, helping him to better understand the handwriting on a case file, "So these things that you've been taking as _y_ are actually a very tight _ing_, missing their dots."

"Geez, I should have seen that. Thanks, Evangelina," Ian waved as she started to step back.

"No problem, Ian," she stood and turned, "OH! God, Lee, stop scaring me like that!" she patted her hand over her heart a few times.

"Sorry, but I really need to talk to you," Lee took her elbow and ushered her away from Ian's desk a few steps, "Can I ask you now?"

"Sure," she shrugged, "So what is it?"

"Evangelina, we-"

There was a loud crackling from the radio on Eevy's belt, "Cars 320 and 540; this is car 101, do you copy?"

"Excuse me," Eevy raised one finger, "Just…One more second," she reached down and unclipped it from her waist as Lee slapped his own forehead, "This is car 320, go ahead, 101."

"N' 'dis is car 540. Go ahead, 101."

"Possible robbery in progress at 1211 Central Wisteria Avenue."

"'Dat's da' Art Museum."

"Witnesses note suspect somehow entered from the roof, followed by four gunshots from within. Cars 430 and 210 on the scene. One security officer has been fatally shot, the other is conscious and talking, but has also been shot. Can you assist?"

"Copy 'dat, 101. Affirmative; car 540 backing-up."

Eevy looked up and shrugged at Lee, "Copy that, 101. Affirmative; car 320 on my way," she clicked the radio back on her belt and shook her head, "I'll be back in just a little while. I swear," she turned and ran down the aisle, running right in alongside Edward, "Ready, Eddie?"

"Aye-aye, Eva!" he grinned, loading his gun as he ran, as did she.

Lee sighed and hoisted himself up on top of the table behind him, grabbing a powdered jelly doughnut from the plate and stuffing it halfway in his mouth. He then reached out to his other side and picked up a foam cup, pouring himself a cup of black coffee and taking a sip. He sat there a few moments before Ian stopped in front of him as his radio went off. Though it wasn't exactly _polite_, he listened to the officer's call.

"Car 454; this is car 101, do you copy?"

"This is car 454. Go ahead, 101."

"We have a positive ID of suspect at 1211 Central Wisteria Avenue. We now have police Growlithe barking…We have more gunshots! 454, assist now!"

"Copy, 101! 454 coming in!" Ian immediately bolted for the door, "Identify suspect!"

"Team Rocket Head Assistant Iron Masked Marauder, suspected to be…"

Ian had already run out of earshot, but Lee was still on his feet. He'd dumped his coffee on the table and dropped his doughnut on the floor, but in all truth, he didn't much care. He stood there just a second longer.

"…Vicious," he whispered, and turned to run for his car.

*^~^*Part Six: End…*^~^*

__

A/N: Aren't flashbacks oh-so-much fun? There's not that much left to this one, which is at the very beginning of the next chapter, and then one more short one later on. Other than that…I have absolutely nothing to say. ~~* [Itachi: Scary!] [Usagi: She has nothing to say!] [She must be sick!] [Get her medicine!] …Can it, you two.

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
.:O=Usagi-chan=O:.  
*))~Itachi-chan~((*  
-=O~The Other Pokemon~O=-  
**Next:** Special Edition: TAA USA: Part 7.  
TAA Pokemon Of The Month: October 2003: Misdreavus

…And yet I still do not own anything but my original characters and my original world. Don't own Pokemon, don't own Glock, don't own Vicious from Cowboy Bebop either, even though that's not who this guy is…AND I don't own Cowboy Bebop…


	7. Absence makes the heart grow fonder righ...

**TAA USA : Part 7**  
By: Pro_V of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek  
What happens when Eevy and crew hit the shores of the United States?  
_A/N: Wahoo! I found a GREAT anime to be obsessed with! If you can, you should most definitely check out _**Hellsing**_. Alucard all the way! ^____^ Now remember: This is not a "What if…?" fic. This is to be held to the story, even if it seems kind of…Different. _

Part Seven: Absence makes the heart grow fonder…

"Damn you, Evangelina," Lee growled to himself, flicking on the sirens of his car and putting the gas pedal all the way to the floor, "You had to have sped out of here like you had greased tires! Damn you and your speeding!"

Of course he didn't mean any of what he was saying, but he had no choice but to rush and be worked up. Eevy had received a call but a few minutes before to assist at the Art Museum on Central Wisteria Avenue. A few moments later, Ian had received a call to assist immediately at the same address because numerous shots were being fired inside. And…They had identified the intruder.

The Iron Masker Marauder, Mamoru Vicious, was the Head Assistant to Team Rocket's leader. More than likely, he'd been sent to the Museum to retrieve the GS Ball from its exhibit before it was shipped off to Professor Ivy in the Orange Islands for further study. Either way, Lee knew Vicious would stop at absolutely nothing to do what he must to please his Boss, or to complete a mission. The only good thing about him was that he always worked alone.

"Dammit, Jenny. What were you thinking?" Lee murmured out loud to himself, gripping the wheel with white knuckles, "I don't want Evangelina up against someone like Vicious. No. Not yet. She's not ready."

He came to a complete stop at the Museum only a few minutes after he'd left the station. He climbed out of his car and left the door hanging open, as had everyone else from what he saw of the other cars. The air was silent, save his own breathing, and he saw no one. The rotating blue and red lights from the cars around him made him feel even more uneasy than he already was. He drew his gun and started marching for the door, then jogging for it. When a gun went off inside, he broke into a full-blown run.

*^~^**^~^*

"Oh, God, you're finally here," Roland sighed, leaning back against a floating wall as three officers rounded the corner from the hall to their right.

"Are you guys all right?" Ian whispered, but loud enough to hear, across the break between the walls.

"We're fine," Murphy nodded quickly, "But we don't know if he's still back there."

"And we're not about to _look_ either," Jenny snapped, squashed between the two other officers, "I couldn't if I wanted to anyway…"

"_I'll_ look," Eevy grunted, dropping to the floor and peeking carefully around the corner, "No, I don't think he is," she turned and sat up against the wall with Bear and a group of other Growlithe seated beside her.

"Right then," Jenny pried herself out and tripped around a bit before steadying herself, "OK. Summers, Pinstrup, Down; you head down this hall and see if you can find him. Bancroft; you go to the security room and see if you can see him on any of the monitors. Hikoboshi; you and I will head straight around this wall and down into the center of the building. Ready?"

"Right," everyone else nodded.

"Then let's go."

"Come on, Tiger," Roland patted his knee, summoning his Growlithe to his side.

"Tyke, stop bothering Eva and let's go," Eddie puffed, tugging his Pokemon away from Eevy's face, "Crazy dog…How'd you ever pass the test…?"

"Bolt, wait for me!" Murph called in a slightly loud whisper, "Slow down!"

"Good boy, Snake," Ian nodded, following his Growlithe as it crouched low to the ground, sniffing away.

"I'm coming, Sting. You don't need to drag me with you," Jenny clenched her Growlithe's leash in both hands, "Honest!"

Eevy sweatdropped, watching the officers and their dogs disappearing in their assigned directions, "Well…Let's get a move on, Bear. Looks like they can use some help. You ready?" she questioned, looking down at him.

"Growl," he nodded quietly.

*^~^**^~^*

"I'm scared."

"Shut up, Murph."

"I was _kidding_."

"Yeah right."

"Could yous two _possibly_ get any louda?"

Roland and Murphy turned away from each other, then continued following their and Eddie's Growlithe down the hall. When they came to the end of the hallway, all of them burst around, guns raised or teeth bared, depending on the species. They saw nothing, so they continued on their way. Each one of them constantly allowed his eyes to travel, ogling every little shadow, every tiny corner. Eddie looked right and Murphy left, and Roland stopped, putting his arms out to halt his partners.

"Look who's afraid now," Murphy grinned.

"Shut up, jackass," Roland snorted, motioning to the Growlithe, "Check it out."

"Growl…" Bolt gnarled, crouched low to the ground.

"Growlithe…" Tyke's ears twitched and he too dropped lower, showing his fangs.

"Grrr…" Tiger spiked the fur on his back upward, eyes narrowing.

Murphy twitched, slowly and subtly slipping behind his two friends to hide, "What do you think they see?"

"Down 'dere," Eddie pointed, "Somethin' jus' moved."

"Well…If we ever wanna get promoted, we've gotta do something someday," Roland nodded firmly, stepping over the dogs and marching down the hall, "Tiger, come on."

Eddie and Murph looked at each other quietly, then also breached the line of Growlithe and started walking. While they hung back, Roland and Tiger were just reaching the corner. They paused, then swung quickly around it, seemingly both prepared to have to run away, judging by the stances they held.

"Freeze!" the officer shouted, "You move a muscle and I'll turn the dog loose!"

"Yeah, what he said!" Murphy called.

"Ditto!" Eddie agreed.

Roland grunted, glaring back at them, then back to the problem at hand, "Now get your hands in the air! Now! _Now_!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Do you see any sign of him at all?" Jenny asked, holding her pistol down in front of her.

"No," Eevy answered, "I don't even see any sign of him taking anything. But he had to have come this way to get to the GS Ball."

"Look at this," Jenny looked around, eyes wide and amazed, "He passed gold, silver, crystal, ancient artifacts, paintings, sculptures…"

"The money on this stuff alone could _buy_ Team Rocket the GS Ball," Eevy murmured, "There must be something really special about that thing if that's all he came for."

Bear was walking, very calmly and patiently, ahead of his master when he suddenly stopped right in front of her. Eevy nearly tripped over him, as he stood so ridged and still in the middle of her path that he didn't even budge when she banged into him. She looked quizzically down at him, then over at Sting, who was still walking around with Jenny. Bear, out of no where, bounded for the corridor to the western side of the building, and didn't stop even as Eevy called after him.

"You dumb dog! Where are you going?" she snapped, running after him, "Bear! _Bear_, you bad dog! Get your furry hide back here!"

"Hikoboshi, where do you think you're going?!" Jenny shouted as she and Sting watched Eevy disappear around the corner, "_Hikoboshi_!"

"He might have heard something," the reply to her shouting came over the radio on her belt, which she looked down at, "I need to go see, and make sure he's all right."

Jenny sighed, then began walking yet again. Eevy followed Bear down the hall, then to the left. When she rounded the corner, she watched his fluffy cream-colored tail disappear around the stairwell to her left. She swung around it, Glock pointed straight up the stairs, but all she saw was Bear turning to his right and hopping up the stairs there as well. She grunted and started upward, crouched down and poised to shoot. She stepped up at the top of the second set of stairs and watched that same crazy little tail mingle in about a room of statues.

Looking down the hall to either side, Eevy crossed it and pushed through the glass doors. As she did so, she found herself in a room littered with marble statues of great beasts. As she passed each one, she not only checked for her target, but also examined each one for damage or the like. At the center one, she paused a moment, looking up at it. It was a tall, multicolored bird, made of black marble studded with numerous different colored gemstones. She paced around it, studying it as if she were mesmerized by the shining of the precious stone set about it. She stepped closer, and as she was about to reach out and touch its beak, Bear barked from her side. She quickly drew her hand away and turned to her right.

Turning and following his yapping, she wove between other statues, passing by numerous other beasts, and a few humans. She watched Bear run from one side of the hall she was heading to, toward the other and stopped to growl lowly to herself. Her eyes slowly drifted off toward her left side, where she came face-to-face with a tall glass cover. Encased within it was a statue of great detail. Leaning closer and this time ignoring Bear as he again crossed the hallway, she noted what it was of. A group of humans; three men and three women; each with a different gem imbedded in their chests. One a ruby, one an emerald, one a sapphire, one an amethyst, one an agate, and the last a diamond. As she stepped around the case, she saw two more figures standing behind the others; two men. These two also had gems imbedded in them; one a bloodstone, the other a bit of lapis-lazuli. Shaking off the unnerving feeling that coursed through her bones and blood, she glanced down at the plaque beneath it. "_An ancient statue of the Angel of Faith and her Five Divine, as well as the other two members of her Triad. Perceived by many, even today, as messengers of God_."

Bear suddenly yelped, a quick, call of agony, and snapped Eevy from her trance. She turned and ran down the hallway, sliding to a stop with her gun held up. She spotted Bear, muzzled and tied to a statue of a Pidgeot, its wings extended, and before she knew it, the first shot was fired.

*^~^**^~^*

"Yeah, right. Like I'll do a damn thing you say."

Roland tilted an eyebrow, the light from ahead of his 'captive' shining back in his face, "…C-Captain?"

The slightly shadowed person turned around and raised a rifle to Roland's forehead, "You're an idiot, you know that?" Lee growled, "I could have shot you more than a dozen times by now."

Roland backed quickly away as Tiger and the other Growlithe sat down and wagged their tails, "OK, OK. Point taken."

"What're _you_ doin' 'ere anyways, Cap'n?" Eddie asked, scratching his head, "I thought you was off 'til lata'."

"I'm supposed to be, but I came to get Evangelina," Lee replied, holding his Beretta over his right shoulder, "I don't want her here. She's not ready for something like this."

"We all thought so," Murph lowered his head, "Roland and I begged Jenny not to call her, but she insisted. Said she had to get out and learn."

"Do you know which way she went?" Lee asked, checking to ensure his Glock was loaded as well, "I saw Ian in the security room and you two here, but I haven't seen Jenny or Eva."

"Jenny took Eva 'n headed in toward 'da middle a' 'da buildin'. 'Dats where da' GS Ball is," Eddie pointed down the hallway to their left, "Bear 'n Sting went with 'em."

Lee nodded and turned to head down the hallway, but a loud bang from the opposite end caused him to stop. Both he and the other three officers stopped in mid-step and looked down in that direction. The same noise came again, but the hallway ended in a large circular room with numerous exits, making it impossible to determine the exact direction. Lee looked back at the other three officers and their dogs, then bolted down the hallway. When they reached the round room, they stepped lightly around every display, also allowing the dogs to wander. Jenny came trampling in behind them, and screeched to a halt when all four officers raised their guns at her. She waved them off, and then continued her search with them. When it was concluded that all was clear, each officer took a separate hall.

*^~^**^~^*

A shot rang out in the mostly empty room Evangelina stood in, and her gun went spiraling out of her hand and into the air. A second shot caused it to go flying through the glass wall behind her, shattering it like rain. Eevy turned back, noticing that Bear was flailing and pulling frantically at his bindings. He gnarled and growled, shaking his head violently. She narrowed her eyes, looking around for who had shot at her.

"Well…What do we have here? The department must be getting desperate to take a _teenager_ onto their force," there was a deep laugh from the shadows, "And they sure aren't training their dogs too well. If a simple echoing dog whistle can confuse it like that, there's a serious damn problem with law enforcement these days. On your knees, little lady."

Eevy did as she was told, slowly lowering herself to her knees. With no ready weapon, she was unable to defend herself, and was forced into submission. Lee had special equipment for this kind of thing, but she was uninitiated with such things. Above her stood the Rocket she was supposed to have been searching for. If she hadn't been gawking at those statues, this may not have happened. She winced and shut her eyes as the painful end of a gun pressed to her forehead.

"Ooh, she's scared," Vicious grinned sadistically, "Put your hands on the back of your head and don't move unless I tell you. That's a girl," he pushed her chin up with his gun smiling at her as she bared the left half of her mouth, "Hm…Cute kid. I'll tell you what; if you do what I tell you, I won't fill you full of holes. Deal?"

He watched her silently as she didn't answer. She didn't even _nod_. He tilted his head, again pressing his gun directly to her forehead, right between her eyes.

"Come on. What; do you have to think about it? It's a simple choice," he ensured the safety was off and pushed so hard against her that her head tipped back, "Do you wanna live or do you wanna die? It's not so tough."

A few seconds passed before a very quiet, but very deep, firm and commanding, "_Fuck off_," escaped the teen sitting in front of him.

"_Hm_?" Vicious growled, eyes narrowing behind his helmet, "Oh, girl, you got mouth. I don't _like_ mouthy girls."

One swift kick and Eevy was sliding across the floor, having been flung to her right. She hit the tiles and bounced, actually spinning slightly so as she was facing back at her captor. She quivered slightly, her very muscle aching violently. Vicious stormed over to her and bent down to her semi-limp body, holding his gun to her ear.

"Do you wanna die? _Do-you-want-to-die_? _Hm_?" he fired off a round directly in front of her face, into the floor, and the blank shell landed in her hair, which was strewn about the floor, "If you do, I can make that wish come true. Open your mouth again, and it'll be full of lead. Now _sit up_," he commanded, backing away slightly as she forced her pained bones to do so, "Get your hands on the back of your head and face the wall. Now _stay there_."

Eevy did as she was told, looking off every now and then at the struggling Bear as she listened to Vicious poking around at things while waiting for his equipment to drop the barrier around to GS Ball. If he just up and reached for it, he'd be electrocuted with the voltage of about six Raichu. Needless to say, he'd rather take his time and deal with the cops than that.

"Evangelina?" Eevy's eyes shot left to right, "Eva? It's Lee. Can you hear me? Evangelina?"

Eevy looked down at her belt at her radio, the little red light on it flashing on and off as she was spoken to. She then turned her attention to Vicious, who was seemingly not paying her any mind. Slowly, carefully, and as discretely as possible, she lowered her right hand and took her radio from her belt. Raising it to her mouth, she clicked it on so as the green light flashed on.

"Lee? Lee, I'm here. Can _you_ hear _me_?"

"Yes, I can hear you. Thank God you're still all right."

"I'm in trouble, Lee," she looked over her shoulder at Vicious, "It's Vicious. I ran into him. He's got Bear muzzled, and I've lost my gun."

"God, Evangelina, have you been shot?"

"Not directly, but I'm not fresh as a daisy either," she looked down at her side, which was now in excruciating pain, "I'm on the third floor, at the GS Ball exhibit, just like Jenny thought. He's-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Vicious grabbed her radio right out of her hands and clicked it on, "Listen, _Lee_, if you want to see your little honey here _alive_, I suggest you keep your _ass_ where it is. And tell her to keep her big mouth shut, unless she wants her throat shot out," the last thing he did with that radio was throw it upwards and shoot it.

Eevy watched it clatter to the floor in front of her and swallowed dryly. Vicious laughed quietly and pulled her wrist, dragging her to her feet. Swinging her around, he wrapped one arm around her throat and pressed his gun to her chin.

"Now, did you see how painful that looked? Imagine that about ten times worse, and then multiply that by an unknown number of bullets," a sadistic grin crossed his mouth, "_That's_ what'll happen to you if you go and try anything _funny_ like that again, girl. Now sit your ass down," he shoved her down to her hands and knees, "Keep going. All the way down," he pressed the center of her back with his foot, dropping her face-first to the tiles, "Get your hands on the back of your head and _leave 'em there_. I'm watching you this time."

*^~^**^~^*

"Shit!" Lee held his radio away from his ear, the loud static from it having nearly deafened him, "Evangelina? Evangelina?! Evangelina, answer me! God damn it all to hell!"

He turned and ran around a plaque dedicated to the founder of the museum and the President of the Rainbow League and ran around a spiral set of stairs. He came up in a long hallway, for which the only light illuminated from a set of three large glass windows on the left wall. It flashed and sparked at seemingly random brightness, and projected a human-shaped shadow on the opposite wall. With great restraint, Lee continued toward it, peeking carefully around the corner. The glow from within was blinding, and he squinted to see through it. Something was hacking away at the barrier around a pedestal presenting a gold and silver Poke'Ball, and beyond that he could see Vicious standing dead in the center of the room, facing away. It looked as if Vicious let out a pompous laugh, then turned and stepped away to check the progress of his machines. Lee gasped and lunged back, as he saw Evangelina laying flat out on the floor. Was she dead? No, she wasn't bleeding and she wasn't pale. She was alive. But for how long?

Waiting for Vicious to turn away, Lee hightailed it past the windows, then slinked along the wall, around the corner to his left. He stopped once he was there, looking at the shards of glass scattered around the hallway. Within the pile lay Eevy's gun. He quietly reached out and picked it up, examining it. It'd been shot, but it was only the grip. Slipping it into his belt, he brought his Beretta down around off his right shoulder and cocked it. With all the noise inside, he doubted Vicious would hear it. Rushing across the broken glass, he tackled into the door.

Vicious turned glared at him, and Eevy raised her head with her eyes gone wide. Lee shot the buckle of Bear's muzzle, and the dog immediately turned on Vicious, teeth bared and scruff raised. Vicious toppled back, his gun flipping out of his hand and crashing through the now clear glass of the GS Ball case. The glass shattered, and Bear was forced to release his captive due to the shards falling down on him. He ran for Eevy and Lee, who were now both standing, and they turned to grab Vicious. The only problem was that he was nowhere to be found. All three looked at each other, then backed into each other to look in all directions. When the glass windows behind the GS Ball exploded, and Vicious came crashing through them and grabbed it, Lee turned to fire. Vicious was already prepared, and pulled a second gun from his belt, firing it straight toward them. Vicious growled and recoiled, holding his right shoulder with his left hand, and the GS Ball in his right. He turned and jumped back over the window frame and ran to the left, up the stairs.

Eevy panted and sighed, then wiped her mouth to remove the blood from her split lip. She felt something wet on her forehead too, and reached to gently wipe it, but…There was no cut there. Nor was there on her cheek. Nor her jaw. She wiped all three, and all three gave blood on her gloves, but none of them had any source. She was about to question Lee, when she looked down at the back of his brown leather jacket. She was about to scream at him when he hit the floor on his knees and fell back at her feet. Her heart sank, then shot up into her throat. He bled from his mouth and chest. Turning pale, she let out a blood-chilling scream.

She dropped to the floor next to him, just before his back hit the tiles, and allowed his head to land in her lap, "_Lee_! Oh, God, Lee! What do I do, Lee?! What do I do?!"

"Stop…Stop panicking," he tapped her mouth with his hand.

"Does…Does that mean you'll be OK?"

"No, Ladybug, it doesn't," he took her hand, "It means that there's nothing you can do. This place is such a maze, it wouldn't matter if you _did_ call help."

"Stop talking like that! You're going to be OK!" she steadied his head with both hands, "Do you hear me?! You're going to be OK, damn you!"

He laughed quietly, coughing up more blood, "Ladybug, you stop that. You're going to hurt yourself."

"I'm already hurt," she lowered her head and shut her eyes tightly, "Oh, God, I'm so sorry. I wasn't…I wasn't strong enough to keep myself safe. If you hadn't had to protect me, you'd be OK."

"Maybe, but maybe _you'd_ be hurt," he pushed her nose, "I'd have killed _myself_ if that had happened."

"But what am I going to do now?" she leaned her forehead on his, "I'm not ready for this to happen. We were supposed to live together and be happy. I'm not supposed to be watching you die right now, Lee. Please don't die."

"I don't think we have a choice," he gripped her hand tighter, "That reminds me. I was going to ask you before," he attempted to reach into his inside coat pocket, "Oh, hell…Ladybug, do me a favor? Go in my pocket there and get something out for me," she did as she was told, pulling out a box that just barely fit in the pocket in the first place, "Let me have it. There. Now," he popped it open with his thumb and handed it up to her, "If I had given you that, Ladybug, would you have married me?"

"Lee, don't…Don't do this to me now…" she shut her eyes and dropped the box, lightly hugging his shoulders, "I don't need this."

"Answer my question, Evangelina," he smiled grimly, "A dying man's last request, maybe."

She again wiped the blood from her lip and kissed him, "You know I would have."

He sighed slightly, "That's good to know," he nodded, "Then I want you…" he reached out and pulled the box over, then reached up and pulled off her glove and slid the ring on her finger, "To keep this and wear it. It was my grandmother's. Anything else of mine you want, take it. I'd rather you have it than my brother. And there's something else you need to do for me," he forcefully yanked her chin down, or at least tried to, "Promise me that you'll stay safe. Promise me you'll find yourself someone who's willing to protect you. And promise me you'll find someone who loves you as much as I do. Stay strong for me and never give up. Don't ever settle for anything less than what you want. Don't let me weigh you down, but don't ever forget me. You're great, Evangelina, and don't let anyway tell you otherwise. When they try, you show them what they are. Show your spots, but know there's beauty underneath it. In short, Ladybug, don't change at all. Can you do that for me?"

She rubbed her right eye with the heal of her right hand, "I will. I promise I'll at least try."

He sat up and kissed her cheek, "I love you, Eva."

She carefully helped him lower his head back to her lap, "I love you too, Lee."

Eevy stood up, looking down at Bear, who sat beside Lee and whined. Standing straight and firm, she cocked his Beretta and looked back at him. Clenching her fists at her sides, she swore up and down that she wasn't going to let Vicious get away. He had died for her. And if she had to do the same, she would. She headed for the smashed windows behind the podium where the GS Ball formerly stood, and stopped as Bear carefully began to follow.

"Stay, Bear," she ordered, causing the Growlithe to back up, "Stay here and wait for Jenny and the others. I'll come back when I'm through."

*^~^**^~^*

Broken glass, shattered statues, torn paintings…Evangelina kept walking, ignoring most all of these things. She followed a trail of blood up the stairs and around the show floor of a room of antique vases, then over to the service elevator. Stepping into it, she pressed the **Roof** button, which had a red fingerprint on it. She stepped off to the side, springing out when the doors opened. Seeing no one, she stepped out onto the open roof of the museum, looking around in all directions. Except _up_.

"Hold it there, girl," came the now familiar voice from behind her as Vicious stood on top of the elevator shaft.

Eevy spun around, aiming the Beretta directly at the Rocket's forehead, "_You_. You little scumbag. You killed my partner."

"Aww…Is your little _savior_ deader than a doornail? How sad," Vicious smirked, shrugging his shoulders, "Would you like to join him?"

"Would _you_?"

Vicious laughed crazily, "Oh, girl, you've got one big mouth. At first it really pissed me off, but now I kinda like it!" he set his gun down at his feet and then jumped down in front of her, "Let's see how you do in hand-to-hand combat, girl. No weapons."

Eevy narrowed her eyes, then slowly setting the Beretta down at her feet, along with her Glock. As she stood again, Vicious kicked upwards into her chest. She tripped back, then slammed a punch right into his chin, His helmet popped right off his head and fell over the edge of the roof, crashing to the hard ground below. Every time one swung, the other would block, and despite the age and size difference between them, neither seemed to have any kind of advantage. Vicious made a quick grab at her throat, and threw her straight to the ground. She swung her feet up and kicked his knees out from under him, and he landed flat on his back, as did she. They both scrambled to grab one another, and wound up each holding one of the other's wrists. Growling at each other, they fought in a literal push and shove situation for a few seconds before Vicious pushed his knee into Eevy's stomach and anchored her under him.

"Oh, look at you," he grinned, "Trapped, are we? Uh-oh; no one to save you now."

She spit up into his face, rotating her wrists to free her hands and kneeing him in the stomach. He stumbled to his feet, wobbling left to right, and she tripped away a few feet, staring him down while holding a firm stance. He looked up at her momentarily, then narrowed his eyes and stomped his right foot. A long, slender gun dropped from a hidden holster, which he grabbed and fired. She fell over backwards, sitting quickly up and holding her now shattered right ankle in both hands. Vicious laughed evilly and stood above her.

"If you're lucky, I'll decide not to kill you right away," he smirked, "Maybe I'll make you my servant for a while. And _then_ I'll kill you."

She growled, spitting out a bit of the blood from her lip, "I think not. You're not the only one with some tricks, only _mine_ are up my _sleeve_."

She threw her right arm out, snapping her wrist and snatching the small revolver that landed in her palm. She lowered it slightly and shot once, twice, three times. Shot one hit his belt buckle and snapped it off. Shot two hit his left leg. Shot three hit his right leg. And the thud thereafter was him hitting the floor. Eevy stood above him and grinned evilly. He shouted loudly, attempting to back away from her. Too bad she was still able to walk better than him. She bent down and grabbed his arms, handcuffing them behind his back, then took something from his belt and limped toward the elevator, picking up the Beretta as she passed it.

*^~^**^~^*

"Chief Junsa!" Ian came tearing out of the building and grabbed Jenny's arm, "It's Captain Tanabata, ma'am! We've found him in the GS Ball room! Chief, he's-he's-he's-"

"Slow down, Ian. What's the matter? What happened?" Jenny took the officer's arm, "Now, slowly. What happened? What did you find?"

"Captain Tanabata, ma'am, he's dead! And we can't find Vicious, the GS Ball, or Lieutenant Hikoboshi anywhere! The only one we found was Bear!"

Jenny was just about ready to scream for confirmation when someone tripped out the front door of the museum. Jenny gasped as Eevy stumbled down the stairs and made her way through the officers standing about the lawn, who cleared a path for the battered girl. When she reached the police chief, she made a sad attempt to salute.

"Evangelina, my God, what happened to you?" Roland asked, having seen her come out and run to her side from behind his car.

Eevy looked around, very heavily, and heaved a few more times, "Vicious is on the roof," she coughed, spitting blood up onto the ground, which Jenny backed away from, "Jenny…"

"Don't talk," Jenny took the girl's shoulders, "Someone get an ambulance! Hurry up!" she looked back down at Eevy, "Eva…"

"Jenny…" Eevy reached into her pocket, ignoring the fact that the Beretta fell from her shoulder, and held something out to Jenny in a trembling hand.

Jenny slowly took whatever it was she had, and grabbed her as she collapsed before looking at it. In her hand rested the minimized GS Ball and a shiny ring.

*^~^**^~^*

Thought it was a bright and clear day, it was a very dark and dank reason to be out in it. Officers and friends and family alike stood silently and watched the lost officer being laid to rest. Morty stood tight against his sister, allowing her to lean on his shoulder as he gently stroked her hair, and Eusine stood on her other side, holding her crutches. Behind them stood both Eevy and Morty's parents and Eusine's, who, at times, reached out to squeeze Eevy's shoulder. Across from them stood someone Eevy very vaguely remembered, but couldn't place. As everyone began to slowly filter off, Roland and the other two Stooges stepped up and hugged Eevy, shaking hands with her relatives before descending the stone steps to their cars. Jenny approached next and held something out to Eevy.

"I believe this is yours," she noted, then hugging the teen and turning to leave.

Eevy opened the envelope she'd been given and dumped out her ring. Tearing up slightly, she put it on and clutched Morty's arm. A young man with pale green hair and blue-purple eyes gave Eevy a hug, pulling her away from her brother for a few seconds, then kissed her forehead and also turned to leave. Ian and Randy both patted Eevy's hands, then left with their respective families. Elodie, Mazana, Netta and Laurel were next to surround her.

"I'm so sorry, Eva," Mazana said quietly, "Oh-so-very sorry."

"I wish I had been there," Elodie murmured, "I swear."

"If there's anything you ever need, Eva," Netta took both her hands in hers, "Don't you dare hesitate to ask, OK?"

"No matter what it is or where any of us are, please," Laurel hugged her shoulders as the other girls hugged her as well, "Make sure you don't forget us."

Morty kissed the side of his sister's head as the girls went to their cars, "We're going to go get the car warmed up, sis. You come with us whenever you're ready. Take your time."

She watched them walk away after taking her crutches back from Eusine, then turned and moved over to stand at the foot of the grave. She looked at the stone, examining its every detail. She felt another wave of tears breaching her eyes and shut them tightly before collapsing to her knees and dropping her crutches at either side. She covered her eyes and wailed into them, in long agonizing cries that made everyone who had not already left turn to look at her. A shadow overtook her from behind, but she ignored it, unwilling to stop letting out what she'd kept inside.

A hand dropped to her level, holding a tissue, "Uh…Excuse me…" the tentative whisper came, "Would you like some help?"

She turned and looked over her shoulder at the tall blond man standing behind her, "Thank you," she nodded, taking the tissue and drying her eyes.

"It's no trouble," he nodded, "I don't mean to be personal or rude, but might I ask if you're Evangelina Hikoboshi?"

She stared up at him, "Yes, I'm Evangelina," she hopped to a stand, thanking him again as he picked up her crutches and handed them to her, "If you're with that damned newspaper, you can leave right now."

"No, no I'm not. I've been fending them off myself," he offered her his hand to shake, "I'm Lee's brother, Travis."

"Yes, I remember he mentioned you," she nodded, "I'm very sorry about your brother."

"So am I," he replied, "I know how very much he cared about you. I also knew he was planning on asking you to marry him. I see you have our grandmother's ring, so I assume he asked."

"If you want the ring, you can-"

"No-no-no," he waved both hands, "It's nothing like that. I just wanted to come and meet you. He always talked about you, and my parents and I…We want you to know that if you ever need anything, you're family to us now. Lee loved you probably more than you know, and we want to make sure you know that, and we want to make sure where he is he can see you're being treated right."

Eevy's eyes wavered, "Thank you very much. Give your parents my best regards, and tell them that if they ever need anything, I'll be here for them too."

Travis nodded and bowed low, then turning and heading for his car, where his parents were, "Hm…I wonder if Lee would have wanted _me_ to marry her for him. OUCH!" he jumped as something seemingly jabbed into his back, "Ow…"

Eevy stood, again looking at the stone ahead of her, and a firm hand on her shoulder broke her stare, "He loved you, Eva, and he was a good man," her uncle noted, "I'm sure he wants nothing more than for you to be happy and safe."

"I know…" Eevy sighed.

"Come on, sugarplum," he tugged her gently with him, "Time to go."

Behind them, a ladybug landed atop the marble block marking the grave, fluttering its wings.

*^~^**^~^*

"I'm sorry, Jenny, but I haven't the ambition to do this anymore."

"Oh, Evangelina," Jenny quickly stood and raced around her desk, wrapping her arms around the teenager's shoulders, "You're so young, and you're so full of life with so much time ahead of you. I respect your decision to leave."

"Thank you, Chief Junsa," Eevy nodded and walked, slightly limping, out the door and into her office.

Once she was there, she paused. Everything still had an air of Lee in it. It just felt so like him; so much like he was still there. She shook her head and threw all of her things in a leather bag, also grabbing a few choice items from Lee's desk. She paused and picked up a picture frame, looking it over. In the frame was a picture of his family, and jammed in the corner was a photo of herself. She slid it gently into her bag, also picking up his favorite pen set and a book or two. As she turned to leave, she found the door was blocked.

"We heard you were leaving," Roland murmured, leaning on the doorframe.

"Sad to see you go," Murphy nodded, arms crossed.

"Are ya' ever gonna' come back?" Eddie asked, scratching his head.

"Maybe," Eevy whispered, "You never know."

"Stay safe for us, OK?" Laurel requested.

"And take care of yourself," Mazana put in.

"You'll find your calling someday," Elodie noted with a light smile.

"And when you do, let us know," Netta grinned sadly, clapping her hands together.

"I'll try, guys, I swear," Eevy agreed.

"If it's ass-kicking, I'll bet you'll do good," Ian smirked.

"I'll bet you'll do it no matter what it is," Randy snickered, hands on his hips.

"I hope you're right, guys," Eevy sighed, "I really do."

Everyone who had been blocking her exit stepped back so she could pass. As she stepped out into the hall, she bumped face-first into someone's chest. She looks shakily upward, then sweatdropped as the road-blocking Tanabata stepped back.

"Hello, Evangelina," Travis nodded to her, "I brought you something from my parents," he held a round box out to her and waited for her to take it, "It's the hat from my brother's uniform. We want you to have it."

"But I can't take this," she attempted to stuff it back in his hands, "This is _yours_ to keep."

"You're just like Lee described you," he jammed it back in her arms, "Please take it? It'll break my mother's heart if you don't."

Eevy sighed long and hard, then agreed quietly, "All right…All right, I'll take it. But only if you'll take this," she held out a Poke'Ball, "This is Bear. He was our partner. Take care of him for me? For us?"

Travis grinned at her, then backed away when Jenny placed a hand on his shoulder. As he did so, Eevy was somewhat forced to salute as hard as she could, as was everyone else. A Jenny dressed in a black uniform came down the hallway with an officer to either side of her, who were also in black. She stepped right up to Eevy and put out her hand, which Eevy very wearily shook.

"Lieutenant Hikoboshi?"

"Yes."

"I'm Commissioner Junsa. I work for the head branch of the Gertan Rin Department of Law Enforcement," she nodded and took something from one of the other officers behind her, "I've heard a lot about you. Including that you retrieved the stolen GS Ball and also brought the Iron Masked Marauder to a stop."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then I'm here to formally thank you, and ask you to accept this token of appreciation," she handed over the small black box she'd just received, "And also to promote you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Commissioner, but I-"

"I know you've already handed in your resignation, but we'd like you to keep your badge, and know you'll always be a part of us," Chief Junsa called in from the side, "Please, Evangelina?"

Eevy looked around at the numerous officers surrounding her, "…Yes, ma'am."

"In that case," the commissioner opened the box Eevy now held, displaying a shiny gold badge, "We greatly thank you, Deputy Chief Evangelina Chenoweth Hikoboshi."

*^~^*Part Seven: End…*^~^*

__

A/N: I swear on EVERYTHING that aside from a couple of paragraphs in the very-very beginning of the next chapter, that is the LAST flashback. x___X There was originally going to be one more, but I decided not to do it. Flashbacks get real annoying real fast. But, hey, they can be kind fun. Too bad they're also so darned depressing. Anyways, LOOK AT ME! TWO CHAPTERS IN THREE DAYS! *dances* Um…Anyways…Remember to look for **Hellsing**! 'Tis all until next time!

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
.:O=Usagi-chan=O:.  
*))~Itachi-chan~((*  
-=O~The Other Pokemon~O=-  
**Next:** Special Edition: TAA USA: Part 7.  
TAA Pokemon Of The Month: October 2003: Misdreavus

****

Still don't own Pokemon. I also don't own Beretta, anything around Glock, nor do I own anything that has to do with Hellsing, or anything to do with Alucard from Castlevania, and, while I'm at it, I don't own Castlevania either. Nyaa.


	8. To trust or not to trust ! That IS the q...

**TAA USA : Part 8**  
By: Pro_V of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek  
What happens when Eevy and crew hit the shores of the United States?  
_A/N: Geez…Trying to finish all this stuff before the end of the month is _hard_…Now remember: This is not a "What if…?" fic. This is to be held to the story, even if it seems kind of…Different. _ ****

WARNING! There's a mistake in the way the story runs here. Some may know it, and some may not. Just remember that not all of my work relies on the Pokemon series or the Specials or the movies or even the games. M'kay? Onward!

Part Eight: To trust or not to trust; that is the question… 

Morty peeked silently through the small crack in his sister's door, watching her as she milled around inside. She sat on the edge of her bed and was placing something on the nightstand beside it. She reached into her back pocket, pulling out a matchbook and tearing one out. She lit one tall white candle, then shook the match out and used that one candle to light a sea of others surrounding a picture frame. He watched her place that candle in another tray, then drop like a rock to her knees. Clasping her hands together, she lowered her head almost to the floor and prayed. Her ever-curious brother leaned carefully on the door to listen.

"Dear Lord, why did you take him from me? Why did you take the man I love?"

Morty stepped away and breathed deep. He could sense her pain, the anguish that plagued her. Biting his bottom lip, he carefully pushed the door open. She didn't move, just continued whispering as he knelt behind her on one knee, locking his fingers together and leaning his forehead on his thumbs.

"Please watch over him for me. Make sure he stays safe and give him guidance. He always gave me the help I needed, so please do the same for him, since that I was unable. And please make sure he knows I still love him, and that I'm sorry for not being strong enough. And take care of Travis, Annri, and Logan too, because I know they all love him and that he loves them."

Morty resituated his position behind her, "Please take care of my sister, and take care of Lee for her. It's the one thing I know they both want; to know that the other is safe. And take care of his family and ours. I pray the Rainbow Winged Phoenix Ho-oh will not let our pleas go unheeded. We need you both now more than ever."

They both bowed slightly lower, then stood up and stood staring at the flickering candles as they slowly burned. Morty put a hand on his sister's elbow and leaned her over onto his shoulder. He pointed slowly at the picture behind the candles, which had a strange-shaped shadow projected onto it. They looked up at the window and spotted a ladybug, seated in the sunset's light. Its likeness beamed down on the frame of Lee's picture and Eevy buried her face in her brother's shoulder.

~~~

Eevy, still seated in her given spot on the bed, pulled her knees tight to her chest and covered her face, "I've never let those candles go out. Not even for a second. They burn for him, and always will."

She untwisted the cap from her water and took a sip, then shut her eyes and dropped her feet to the floor. She didn't even bother to look at anyone seated around her; she was already sensitive enough to their presence to know they were all just staring. She felt that they were all lost; worried, confused. How could Evangelina, the girl they'd known for over a year now, have been able to keep something like this buried deep under her skin, back in her mind where she was unwilling to let it out?

Ash stepped in front of her and stood there, looking down at her. She looked quietly up at him, watching him intently with tired, chilled eyes. He carefully put out his hand, which she slowly resorted to reach out and take.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, then grabbing her hand with both of his, "I didn't know."

She stared at him, almost as if she were ready to stand and hug him, then suddenly ripped her hand away, "I don't want your _sympathy_, Ashura," she narrowed her eyes, "You made it very clear you don't like what I am or what I was. Don't show me false remorse."

"Eevy!" Morty snapped at her, "Ash is _trying_ to make you feel better!"

She shot him the filthiest of looks, which he promptly backed away from. A violent shutter ran through him, as her eyes had taken on totally different colors. Where they had been green, they were a very deep red. Where they had been blue, they were a sooty grey-black. She looked away and blinked, and suddenly her eyes were normal again.

"I'm really being as sincere as possible, Eevy," Ash told her quietly, "I understand now why it is you fight so hard."

"You've lost so much, Eevy," Misty whispered, crossing her arms, "We really don't want you to lose anymore."

"You're one of my best friends, Evangelina. None of us likes to see you being dragged down like this," Ash patted Pikachu as he sat on his shoulder, "You've helped me a lot. You've helped all of us. And all the while, you never helped yourself."

"For once in his life, Ashy-boy is right," Gary avoided Chenille's hand as she attempted to slap him, "You're too selfless for your own good."

"There's no such thing," Eevy murmured, crossing her arms around her waist, "Excuse me, everyone, but I don't feel well."

"Evangelina," Morty stood ahead of her, "Look at me."

She raised one eyebrow and did as he told her, "I asked to be excused."

Her brother ignored everything she'd said and just placed his hands on his hips, "For the last time, Evangelina. _You_ did not kill him!"

Red and black melted down from the top of her eyes and she got quickly to her feet, "You don't know what you're talking about, Mortimer! If I had been careful; if I hadn't been staring at those stupid statues; if I hadn't been so overly cautious of Bear; he'd be alive right now! It's _my fault_!" she shoved him back, white and black boiling from the floor at her feet, and she shoved him back with every step she took, "I wouldn't have to sit here thinking about what _could_ have been!" 

"Yes, but would you have met any of us?"

The Champion Mistress froze, her eyes flickering back to their normal colors. She turned slowly around, looking back at the only person who still dared to sit behind her. He sat calmly on the bed, hands together in his lap, and a very calm look about him, though she couldn't understand _how_. She looked at him, then glanced back the other way.

"Is that what he died for?" Lance crossed his arms and wet his lips, "He died to save you so you could tell us, and _him_, that what he died for wasn't worth it? Is that what we're all worth to you, Evangelina?" he swallowed and looked to the side and back, "We're just the…Aftereffects of what he gave up to make sure you had a life to live? I'm sorry, Evangelina, but that's-"

"Not true," she finished, "You know I could never think that way about any of you."

"Really?" Eevy turned around to look at Medira, who was also staring her down, "Did you ever think that maybe you do it without even meaning to?"

Morty and Eusine turned and tugged Lisle and Mizu quickly out the door, then slowly being followed by Beth and Todd. Rachel left next, and marched away down the hall without so much as looking back. Sooney and Yuu-Yuu looked around a few seconds more before taking Tracey and Skiff's arms and also leaving. Brock scratched the back of his head, then slowly pulled the door open and disappeared as well. Gary and Chenille left next, then Richie and Kayla, and then Ash and Misty. Jason and Medira were next to go, and then very slowly Luri and Will walked out.

Eevy looked silently off to her side at Lance, who was still seated on the edge of the bed. He sat forward, his fingers linked together, and sighed. Raking his hand through his hair, he returned her stare with an identical one of his own. She quickly turned away, and his gaze dropped to the floor.

"I suppose you really do hate me now. And you have every right to," she whispered.

He looked back up at her and shook his head, "No…No, actually, I don't," he stood up next to her and smiled at her, "Evangelina…I could never hate you. I just want to know why you can't tell me the whole truth. Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you more than I trust my brother," she whimpered, covering her eyes, "But I'm too afraid of hurting you."

He bent down to look her in the eyes, pulling her sight up with his, "You hurt me more by lying to me."

"But I'm so scared of driving you off. I couldn't take losing you too," she murmured.

"…You don't even trust me enough to believe that I won't leave you?" his shoulders fell, and he felt as if they dropped right to his knees, "Oh, Eevy…"

"I didn't mean it like that," she rubbed her arm with the opposite hand, "I was afraid that if I told you all that, you'd never trust me."

He sighed, "Truth to tell, I don't know how much longer I _can_ trust you."

She shut her eyes tightly, "Oh, God, Lance. Please don't-"

"But…" he interrupted, "I'll trust you as long as I can, and as long as you'll trust me."

She looked up and over at the slight smile he flashed, wondering what it was that made him so tolerant of the way she was. She willingly followed his guidance as he drew her closer and buried his face in her hair. A heavy sigh escaped each of them, and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Evangelina. And if you really know that and believe it, tell me the truth from now on, _please_."

"I will," she carefully edged away, "I know it's a lot to ask, but could I sleep alone tonight? I'd just like to have some time to myself."

He ran his fingers through her hair, "If you need me, I'll be on the couch in the front room," he settled his lips over hers, then sliding away and wandering around the corner.

Eevy watched him go, then proceeded to change her clothes. After emerging from the bathroom and watching down the hallway as Lance clicked off the television and laid down, she stepped over to the bed and _flopped_ face-first to the pillow. She stayed there like that for a few moments, then rolled onto her back. From her back, she rolled to her right side. Then her left. Then she threw the pillow down to the opposite end of the bed and laid down there. Over the span of a little over an hour, she figured she'd tried about six hundred different positions to try and get to sleep. She finally sputtered and crushed the pillow down with her elbows, propping her chin up with her right hand and drumming her left fingers on the baseboard.

She sat up, slipping out from under the sheet, and placed her feet on the floor. She let out a long, breaking sigh and stood up, creeping around the bed and down the hallway. She stopped and jumped into a nook in the wall and peeked out, smiling slightly when she saw the way Lance had fallen asleep. One foot on the floor, one arm under his head, and the others up on the back of the couch as he snored away. Silently wondering how he could possibly sleep that way, she stood at the side of the couch and looked him over. He looked so crazy; so stupid the way he was sprawled there. He was too trusting and too understanding for his own good, she decided, but she loved him anyway.

She pushed his knee down, which sat him up slightly, and seated herself on the couch in what would have been his lap, had he not been flat-out like he was. His right leg fell down behind her and she snickered as he grunted subconsciously. Turning to face him, she sat up and kissed him directly. His one eye opened, then snapped shut as he held the back of her head and pushed himself up. She puffed her hair back with a quick breath when they separated and smiled when he looked at her blankly.

"What happened? I thought you wanted to be alone," he questioned, rubbing his tense neck.

"See, therein lies a problem," she smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, touching her fingers to his tight muscles, seemingly nulling the pain and loosening them on contact, "I can't sleep without you anymore. I need you with me."

He laughed once, pulling her ankles around his sides, "In that case…You can have me."

She smiled sweetly and fell forward as he fell back, seemingly not noticing the ladybug that rested on the window, then quickly fluttered away.

*^~^**^~^*

How they wound up on the floor, neither Lance nor Eevy was quite clear, but it didn't much matter. It was morning by they time either of them realized it, and they didn't really bother to try and find out. Lance wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning back against the couch, and grinned as she rolled over to face him. She flicked his earring side to side in his ear and smirked.

"We need to get up," she told him groggily, "We've got a long way to travel today. And I have lots of people to face this morning."

He groaned and slipped down flatter, "Can't we just stay here a while longer?" he whined, pulling her chin up with both hands and kissing her, "I don't want to drive all that way."

"Mm…I'd love to, but we can't," she tugged his earring and sat up, holding his cloak closed around her shoulders, "We've got a lot to do. Plus I have a little surprise for everyone."

"I thought all your surprises were reserved for _me_."

"You only wish."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy stopped, standing just outside the door of the hotel and choking back as everyone already out there ignored her. The only attention they gave her was when she first came out, and their eyes very briefly fell on the door to see who had emerged. She picked up her black bag, flinging it over her shoulder, and walked quickly to her car. Throwing it in the back, she slammed the door and leaned both hands on the top of the windows. Ensign looked at her from the door of one of the busses, then looked around at everyone else. Kayla started to turn toward Eevy, but Richie pulled her to turn her away. One swift _smack_, and Kayla was running over to Eevy's car.

"Eva, are you OK?" she asked, taking one of her friend's arms and pulling it down.

Eevy shook her off, "Don't touch me, Kayla," she snapped, pushing her out of the way with the driver's door as she opened it, "Don't even think about me."

Kayla stumbled back as the car roared to life and quickly backed up, then flew around the bus ahead of it and out onto the main road. She watched it turn the corner worriedly, but her expression suddenly changed. She turned around and threw her fists down to her sides.

"Look what you've done!" she barked, "Eevy is supposed to be your _friend_, and _this_ is what you give her?! She's hurting! And you don't _care_! How could you _do_ such a thing?!"

"The same way she's lied to us," Rachel spat, causing everyone to nod.

Kayla's jaw dropped, and a violent growl escaped her, "You're all disgusting!" she hissed, "You're _more_ than disgusting! You're _pathetic_!" she tensed as she began getting angrier, "_How_ could you take her and stomp on her like that?! She's gone out of her way for _months_, even _years_ for all of us! And you pay her back by throwing her away when she needs us most! You're not friends! You're not even enemies! You're just greedy, helpless, selfish little demons!" she threw her arms into the air and smacked the back of the bus she was standing beside as everyone looked at her, "She's scared and worried and upset, and all you can think about doing is throwing her over your shoulder like a used tissue?! You're not even _worthy_ of her friendship! You're not even _human_ anymore! You're just _leeches_!"

She shoved through the gathering of everyone she'd just yelled at and stomped up onto that same bus. She followed along the center aisle, then crashed down in a seat, arms crossed tightly across her chest. She ground her teeth tightly against each other, wondering if somehow she'd manage to break them. Behind the bus, Lance sat in his car with his hand over his mouth, and outside, everyone else just looked at each other. Skiff turned and quietly stepped up on the bus, walking down to the seat and standing beside her.

"I've known Eevy just as long as you have, Kayla," he noted quietly.

"Yeah, then why are you being like this?" she growled, folding one leg over the other.

Skiff wrung his hands together, "I didn't have the guts to…Come out and say it like you did. But I should have. Eevy is my friend; my mentor in a lot of ways. It's not right of us to be doing this to her when she really needs us."

"Thank you," she nodded twice, "At least I know I'm not the _only_ mildly intelligent person here now."

Slowly but surely, everyone began to enter the busses as Ensign directed them to. When Richie began to sit down beside Kayla, she quickly slid over to the outside of the seat, as did Skiff when Yuu-Yuu tried to sit, and both sat glaring out the windows as they stood there with no place to sit.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy followed the bus she'd managed to fall in behind as it pulled off to make a quick pit stop. Leaning back in the seat, she let her eyes travel. Everyone on the busses was filing off, and once they were on the ground, they were standing in tightly woven groups and peeking over at her every now and again. In light of this, she shot them dark looks, which always caused them to look away. She knew they had expected her to get out, but why should she? To be ignored? No thank you. Then she noticed something strange. Skiff and Kayla…They were hanging back, leaning on the side of the bus. They looked up at her, and she looked up at them. When they smiled, she looked at them vacantly, then allowed a small grin to crack. When she did so, they ran over to her car window and leaned down.

"Oh, Eva…We're so sorry," Kayla reached in and hugged her neck, yanking her partially out the window.

"Really," Skiff nodded, "We shouldn't have been treating you like that; not even for a second."

"Thanks, but could you stop choking me? _There_ we go," she yanked away and straightened the neck of her shirt. "But…Why aren't you…Hovering with those guys?" she pointed.

Kayla growled and didn't even bother to look up at them, "Because what they're doing isn't right. It's cold and cruel."

"And because we know you too well to be so angry with you for this," Skiff agreed, "If they want to act like infants, _let them_."

"But what about Yuu-Yuu and Richie?" Eevy asked.

"What about 'em?" they asked together.

*^~^**^~^*

As everyone filtered off at the next stop to eat or buy something or get a drink and the like, Eevy and Lance sat on the bench outside, looking up at the sky and clouds. She leaned over on him and sputtered slightly, catching his attention.

"Why is it…That just three of the people I considered my closest friends have stuck with me?" she asked quietly, "Is it…Some kind of conspiracy? Is someone or something somewhere trying to tell me or teach me something?"

"Oh, I don't think so," Lance shrugged, "I think it's more along the lines that it's just new to them, and they don't understand."

She hugged him tightly, grinning as he put his arm over her shoulders, "Thank you, Lance. I really appreciate it."

A buzzer at her belt caused her to sit up and look down blankly. She pulled her cell phone from her belt and blinked twice at it, then flipped it open and turned on the mini-screen.

"Well-well-well…I thought I was getting misinformation when I got this number…But if it isn't Lady Bird herself."

All the air she'd taken in seemed to lodge in her throat, "_Where_ did you get this number?"

The man on the other end laughed, "Well, that's a nice way to great someone you haven't talked to in years. And come on, it doesn't really matter, does it, Lady Bird?"

"Who is it, Eev?" Lance asked, leaning over her shoulder.

Eevy wrapped her hand around the screen and jumped off the bench to get away, laughing nervously, "Oh, just…A little call I need to take. I'll see you in a couple minutes," she turned and ran off down the sidewalk, leaving Lance puzzled behind her.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" asked the caller, "That wasn't very polite at all, missy."

"I'm sorry, but I had to…Get to where there was better reception," she sweatdropped and smiled stupidly, "It's been a very long time. Are you doing well?"

"Oh, I'm doing just fine," he nodded, "And I hear you've made quite a name for yourself, _Champion Mistress_," he grinned crazily at her, "And you told us you'd _never_ train Pokemon. I _swear_ you're a pathological liar."

"I am not! And you'd better stop saying that or I'll hang up right now!" she snapped, "Why'd you call me out of the blue like this anyway?"

"We heard you were going to be speaking up in _wonderful_ New York City later this week and I decided I'd call you," he leaned his chin in his hand, "Would you come visit us, Eva? Please? It's been so long, and we all want to see you."

"I don't know if I have the time," she murmured, "I've been going through a lot lately, and I don't know if I can get away long enough."

"Oh, Eva, don't say that," he pouted, "You're breaking my heart, Lady Bird. Please come. I'll buy you soda and raspberries. I'll even _shave_. Please?"

Eevy shook her head slightly, "If I get there and you've got that _ridiculous_ beard…"

"Thank you _so_ much, Lady Bird," he clapped his hands together, "Later today then?"

"Yeah, OK."

"Great! See you then!"

Eevy clipped her phone back on her belt and came back around the corner, "There you are," Lance waved at her, "I thought you ran off on me. Who called?"

"Oh…Just a call to confirm an appointment out on the edge of town…" she scratched the back of her head, "Listen…I'm taking my car out there now, so I won't be able to check in at the hotel for myself. Could you have Ensign do it for me?"

"Well…I guess so…" he shrugged, "You're not going to be out _too_ late, are you?"

"No, I shouldn't be," she waved over the top of her car, "See you later!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Hey…I think we just passed our turnoff," Chenille pointed out, leaning forward to look back through the window, "Hey, yeah, we did."

"Steph, what's going on?!" Richie shouted up front, "We just missed our turn, didn't we?!"

"No, siree. We didn't," Steph smirked, "We're going on up this road a little farther."

The bus slowly took a left turn, pulling up in front of, what Gary referred to as, "One hell of a glitzy hotel."

The doors to the busses and the RVs opened and everyone filed out onto the sidewalk, looking all around in every direction as if astounded by what they were seeing. In all actuality…They were. It wasn't a skyscraper kind of hotel, but it was very pretty. Flowers and brick mostly. The doorman standing beside the entrance stood and removed his hat, bowing slightly while pulling the door open.

"We've been expecting you," he voiced, "Welcome to the Hotel Hershey. Please enjoy your stay."

Just after everyone was inside and the doors were closed, everyone grouped together and dropped their bags on the floor. The interior was bright and very well designed, and the woman behind the desk smiled at them. Everyone looked up, down, left, right…Every direction imaginable.

"You must be the Elite and their guests," the clerk called, causing them all to look down at her, "We've been waiting for you for quite some time. It's an honor to have you staying here with us."

"Wow…" Luri murmured, "Kratos sure did go out of his way for us this time…I wonder how much he spent."

"Oh, this wasn't planned by President Kratos, nor was it funded under his account," the clerk poked in.

"…Heh?" Will tilted his head, "Then who paid for it?"

The clerk clicked a few buttons and waited for a menu to load, "It says here that this was both arranged and funded entirely by the Champion Mistress…Two days ago."

Misty clutched Togepi closer, "You mean…She didn't even _ask_ Kratos about this before she did it?"

"No…No it doesn't appear that she did."

Talk about jabbing a knife through your heart. Kayla and Skiff crossed their arms and nodded toward the others as they stood there, staring at the ground. The clerk watched this strangely, wondering what was going on, then excused herself to go and collect the room cards.

"Yeah…_Now_ see what you did?" Skiff asked haughtily, "Eevy went through all that hell to get us here, and to surprise us, and you guys dumped a ton of bricks on her head. She even went over Kratos to pull this off, and she did it all on her own."

Kayla snorted, "She's been worried, scared, upset, and hurt, and she _still_ managed to do all this for all of us. And even _after_ what you said to her, she didn't cancel it. We could be sleeping in the RVs and the busses right now, but Eevy put herself in the line of fire with Kratos to give us something. And yet…You don't appreciate it at all, do you?"

Skiff and Kayla thanked the clerk as they took their room cards and headed off to find the proper rooms, "They're right, ya' know?" Yuu-Yuu said quietly, "Everything they just said was true."

"Yeah…Eevy went totally out of her way to bring us with her," Ash fingered his hat in his hands, "And when she didn't feel well…We just…Ignored her."

"Pii-ka-chu…" Pikachu murmured, his ears dropping.

"She had to have paid extra to get us here, giving such short notice…" Jason turned his head away, "And Kayla's right; even after we were so cold to her…She still kept the reservations."

"I'd be surprised if by now she doesn't hate us all," Morty held his forehead, "She's my baby sister, and even _I_ was being cruel to her."

"I've never done anything so brutal in my entire life," Sooney whimpered, her eyes filling up, "I can't believe the way we acted."

"She's done everything she possibly could for us," Richie sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "And we shot her down when we knew she really needed us."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself…" Mizu rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand, "Even if for some reason Eevy does."

"For the record," Lance looked them all over, "I agreed with Kayla and Skiff from the start. She told us, over and over again, that she wanted to trust us. And then, just when she was starting to, you smashed into her like a wrecking ball on stained glass," he took the room card from the clerk, "And let me just go by saying this. That is the lowest, coldest, most infantile thing I have ever seen in my _life_," he looked over at the Elite and at Morty and Eusine, "You call yourselves her Elite? Her family? Her friends? Especially you three," he pointed between Morty and Eusine and Will, "It's pitiful. It really is," he turned and followed Skiff and Kayla, who had actually stopped to wait for him.

*^~^**^~^*

"So we hear you found yourself a new job."

"Yes. And I'm very happy with what I'm doing."

"I'm sure you are. _Champion Mistress_. Oh! We're so happy for you, Evangelina!"

Eevy smiled slightly, hands folded in her lap, and nodded once in thanks. They had talked about nothing but her since she'd arrived. It wasn't that she was getting at all annoyed with the conversation, but she definitely didn't want to totally tell her life's story to them either. She wanted to know what she'd missed with them just as much as they wanted to know what they'd missed with her.

"Have you been doing anything interesting with yourselves these past few years?" she asked finally, partially interrupting one of her three hosts.

"Oh, nothing about us could be interesting to someone like you," her only hostess reached out and patted the back of her hand, "With all the things you must have seen and done and the people you must have met."

"That reminds me," one of the two hosts sat forward, "Have you met anyone, Eva? You know it's what he wanted for you; to be happy."

Eevy looked up at him, then turned her gaze off to the side, "Yes, I've met someone. He's very special to me."

"Wonderful!" the hostess smiled.

"Got any pictures to show us?" the other, much taller, host asked as he sat a glass of soda down on the table.

Eevy hesitantly drew out her wallet and flipped it open. All three grabbed it and started flipping through the pictures. Eevy sweatdropped slightly, as she had only intended on showing them one or two, not the whole thing. She merely drank her soda and ate her berries.

"Lady Bird, there are all different people in here," the taller host grinned, "Don't tell me you dated all of these guys."

"No, stupid!" she waved a hand at him furiously, turning a deep pink and snatching it away.

"Then tell us about them," the hostess smiled, "Please?"

Eevy drooped; that face always made her do as she was begged, "Well, these are some of my friends. I traveled with them to earn my Badges," she folded her cloak open, displaying the twelve Badges of Gertan Rin, "They're Mizu Mist, Yuu-Yuu Palm, Sooney Shippou, and Medira Kurayami. Mizu and my cousin are married now; she's pregnant; and Medira was appointed first Medio Mistress."

"Looks like you're good friends," the host reached out and flipped to the next picture, "What about these people, Eva?"

"Those are the Elite," the other host noted, looking down at the wallet.

"Yes. Jason Peruwa, Lurianna Sedna, William Logos…And Lance Ryujin," Eevy nodded, a slight smile cracking across her face.

"Hm…You had a tone on that last one there," the taller host flipped the picture again, "And judging by this one, of just you and Master Ryujin, I'd say we know who the lucky guy is."

"Oh, Eva, he's adorable!" the hostess grinned.

"Hey…"

"Now don't be jealous, dear…"

"I see you're still wearing that ring," the second host pointed out, "Does Master Ryujin know…?"

Eevy's eyes faded, "Yes, he knows now. And he's very understanding."

"Sounds like just the kind of man you need," the hostess smiled.

Eevy smiled enough that she actually realized she did so, "Yes. Yes, he is."

She looked quickly off to the side as the grandfather clock by the wall chimed to hail five o'clock. If she didn't leave now, she'd never get back before it was pitch black outside. But did she want to leave? She could stay…And wouldn't have to face those "friends" again. But then…Then she'd be killing herself. They were friends, whether they acted like it or not. They were part of what she'd become, and had helped her be what she had never dreamed of being. They were part of her, in more and deeper ways than any of them realized, and she was part of them. She got quickly to her feet, standing at attention, and caused all three of her hosts to look up at her.

"I'm afraid I must be going now," she informed them, "It was most magnificent seeing you all again."

"Aww…Do you have to?" the taller host pouted, "It was really good seeing you again, Lady Bird."

"You've grown up so much, Evangelina. You've become a beautiful young woman with prowess to spare," her hostess grinned, holding both of her hands.

"Thank you."

"You know you'll always be the little girl we never had, Eva," the host nodded, "And I think you've done just as it was wished of you, and maybe even a lot more."

"Thank you too."

"Promise you'll come visit us again?" asked the hostess.

"I'll try my best," Eevy nodded, tying her cloak around her shoulders, "Thanks for inviting me."

Eevy quietly made her way to the door and out onto the porch. Looking up at the late afternoon sun, she put her hands in her pockets and headed down the steps. There was a lot she'd missed with them that they hadn't told her, but they were just too selfless and caring to let it be known. She sighed and shook her head, reaching for the car door handle.

"Lady Bird!" she turned around as the taller host came tripping off the porch, "Hey…"

"What the matter?" she asked worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

"No. Well…Not _really_," he looked her over, "It's just that you're not quite as…Spunky as you used to be. And I'm a little worried about you."

"I have plenty of spunk," she replied, narrowing one eye, "But I'm not a teenager anymore. I've learned how to restrain myself."

He laughed quietly, then stopped very suddenly, "Lady Bird…Lee would be proud of you."

Eevy gripped the top of the car door, "I've been told that before. But I'm not really sure if it's true."

"I _know_ it is," he nodded firmly, "He loved you, Eva. And I _know_ he'd be so happy with the way you've grown up."

"He'd be happier if he were _alive_."

"That's enough of that," he snapped, "Lee died for you. You didn't kill him. Stop thinking you did," his scowl softened as she turned partially away, "I love you, Evangelina. I don't like to see you like this. So stop, please? For me?" he grinned stupidly.

She looked over at him and smiled slightly at the dumb look he had acquired, "OK."

He smiled brightly at her, then waved one hand and headed back to the porch, "I'll call you sometime."

"I hope so," she waved back, pausing as she started to get in the car, "Travis?"

"Hm?"

She let one quick smirk crack, "Thank you."

"No problem."

She watched him head back into the house, then turned and started to get into her car. She stopped, turning quickly to her right and looking down the road. Parked there, in the center of the street, was a pitch black Jaguar. And leaning against it was a figure clad in black, bearing bright red hair. She stepped back, turning to that side and tensing.

"Oh, now don't be so jumpy," Rubeus grinned, looking up at her, "I'm not after the Tanabata family. Unless, that is, you piss me off."

Eevy grunted as the Crystal Bell hanging down inside her shirt began to vibrate, "What do you want?"

"You know the answer to that already," Rubeus grinned, "I want you dead."

"And _you_ know the answer to _that_ already," she retorted, "You'll never get it."

"Well, that's not nice," he laughed wickedly, rubbing the back of his head as he turned to face her head on.

His hand slid down the back of his neck, slowly drawing out a dagger from the hood in the back of his cloak. Eevy stood staring at him, arms crossed. There was something of interest to the spirit within the Bell. It had vibrated. Something was going to happen.

"You're awfully quiet," Rubeus noted lowly, "Something the matter…_Ladybug_?"

The Champion's eyes widened, and she swung her arms behind her back, yanking a Glock from each holster behind her, "You have _no right_ to call me that! How do you know that name?!"

"Oh, I have my ways," he snickered, tipping his head, "Now why are you aiming those at me? You know if you kill me _now_, you and everyone else part of your precious White Council…Will _die_," he watched in great satisfaction as her left lip arced up, "Or maybe is it that you're not afraid to kill those…Who do not respect you?"

"You son of a bitch," she bared her teeth angrily, "You've found an informant somewhere, and when I find him, I'll kill him and stuff him down your throat."

"You'll have to live long enough to try," swinging his arm up from behind him, he let loose a straight, flat knife, which spun right toward her.

With no time to react, and feeling quite stupid for not suspecting something like this, Evangelina was unable to duck. The piercing blade slid right through her throat, and her eyes went wide upon being struck. She stumbled left, then right, then fell to her knees. Both her guns dropped in front of her, and she collapsed. Rubeus removed one of his gloves and rubbed his fingers on his shirt.

He laughed evilly, stopping beside her and nudging her with his foot, "Hm…Not so threatening _now_, are you?"

When her right arm reached out and grasped his ankle, he could have sworn his heart came right up in his throat. He kicked her off, tripping away from her and raising his right arm up in front of himself. The Champion Mistress got to her hands and knees, then reached up and _yanked_ the blade from her neck. She shot him the filthiest of looks, and it actually caused him to _tremble_.

"_Those eyes_," he shook to himself, "_Those are the most unholy eyes I've ever seen in my life. They're even more inhuman than mine_."

The coal and flame eyes that stared back at him were nothing compared to the shock that hit him as her neck began to grow back, drawing its blood back through the skin before reforming, "_Pitiful_," came an evil voice from deep in the Champion's throat, "When you try and kill someone, you'd better make sure they're really dead the first time. Otherwise, they can have a real _bad_ way of coming back to bite you on the ass."

"_What_ are you?" he asked, backing quickly away, "You are _not_ the Champion Mistress, and you are _not_ the spirit of the Bell."

"I am a product of _you_," she hissed, "I am the result of Sekinetsu's _meddling_ in the first Prophetic running," she looked right through him, "I am what could be considered a very _dark_ side to Evangelina, and to Amatsubikei. You created me when you soiled the spirit of the Bell with your _filthy_ mouth, and now the creature turns against her creator."

"I…I don't believe you," he backed quickly up to his car, "I don't know _what_ you are, or just _where_ you came from, but _I_ sure as hell didn't make you!"

"You're more of an idiot than I remember," she shook her head, "I never said _you_ created me personally. _I_ was created by the soul that lives within that _ridiculous_ human body of yours. You are vessel to Sekinetsu, Dark Master of the Prophecy, are you not? Ask him sometime just what I am," she smiled nastily, bearing what Rubeus could only call long, serrated fangs, "I will now return control of this physical vessel to Evangelina."

All it took to banish whatever that was from Eevy's body, seemingly enough, was blinking. She stared at him blankly, wondering what in God's name he was staring at. He was incredibly pale; more so than usual. He reached quickly into his car and drew out some kind of gun she couldn't identify.

"What the hell did you just do?!" he asked frantically, "What the hell kind of mind tricks did you just play on me?!"

"What _are_ you talking about?" she asked after quickly picking up her guns, "Have you lost your mind?!"

"One of us has, but it isn't me!" he barked, hands trembling, "I've never seen anything so demonic in my life! Whatever it is that just spoke through you, it's darker even than me!"

She tilted an eyebrow, then shook her head, "You're nuts!"

"Whatever it is inside you, I'm not letting it live! Now not only you will die, but Amatsu and that _thing_ will die as well!"

"_Hold it right there_!"

Both Rubeus and Eevy looked around, and Eevy's eyes found the source first, "…Ensign…?"

"_Who_ is _that_ pointy little man?" Rubeus asked plainly, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hm…Never seen him before. Let's both shoot him," Eevy smirked, turning toward Ensign as Rubeus did, guns held out.

"HO! Woah!" Ensign threw his arms above his head, "I've been sent with a message for you, Mistress Hikoboshi!"

"We don't have time for this crap," Rubeus grunted, cocking his gun.

"Hold it," Eevy trained one Glock back on him, "You shoot him and I'll shoot you."

"You shoot her and I'll shoot you," Ensign put in quickly, pulling a long back gun from a side holster.

Rubeus looked between them, "Either way, I'm going to shoot you both, so let's make it quick, hm?"

"What's the message, Mr. Treaty?" Eevy asked, her eyes locked on Rubeus, though her hearing was on Ensign.

"It's from your cousin," he told her quickly, also watching Rubeus, "In a quote, the exact message was _Mizu is kinda-maybe-sorta having the baby_. And they want you there."

"Yeah, right. Like _how_?" Eevy bared her teeth as Rubeus grinned nastily, "If you even _think_ about going _near_ any of them, Rubeus, I'll break your legs."

Rubeus grinned slightly, "Oh really?" he turned his total attention to her, "Do you really think that little poindexter over there can stop me? He doesn't even know what we are."

"I know that you are the Demised Fire Master Peter Caliginous Rubeus," Ensign hoisted up his gun and narrowed both eyes, "I also know that you are the Light and Dark halves of Ho-oh's Prophecy," both Eevy and Rubeus turned on him at that, and all he did was smirk, "That's right. I am the only mortal Guardian of the Prophecy. See, I'm not just here for nothing. I was sent here by President Kratos to ensure something like this didn't happen."

"You're lying," Rubeus spat, now unable to decide who he was aiming at.

"I am?" Ensign tilted an eyebrow, "Then how do I know that Sekinetsu Rubiyaku lives on within you?" he watched as Rubeus shuttered violently, "Ooh…I think I just proved my point."

"Yeah, the point on the top of your head anyway," Rubeus snorted, spewing smoke from his nose, "I don't have time for this."

"And like I do? I've got someplace to be!" Eevy grumbled.

"Mistress Hikoboshi…" Ensign glanced off at her, "Go and see to your cousin and the others."

"But…Ensign, you-"

"I can handle _Master_ Rubeus on my own," Ensign smirked as Rubeus growled, "Don't worry."

Eevy looked between both Rubeus and Ensign, then started packing herself in the car, "Where do you think you're going?!" Rubeus spat, turning on her.

"If you fire that gun, I'll blow your head right off! And because I'm mortal, it won't affect how long the Prophetic Council lives," Ensign's eyes showed an _incredibly_ deep anger, "The rounds in this gun are mercury charged, so don't try and think you can just melt them away."

"Ensign," Eevy leaned out her car window, "…You're still annoying."

All Ensign did…Was grin.

*^~^**^~^*

The hospital elevator flew open, and not because it was fast on its own. Eevy had raised a hand and thrown it open. She tripped out into the large, white hallways, then attempted to sense where her friends were. She trampled down the hallway, apologizing to all the new mother's she tore past. Tripping around the corner at the end of the hallway, she slowed to a stop.

"Good _Lord_," Will looked her over from head to toe, "What happened to you?"

She merely glared into him, and he quickly moved away. Squeezing between all those who stood between her and the room, she pushed the door open. Eusine quickly turned to see who had entered, and immediately brightened when she came in. Even so, it didn't take him long to turn up his nose at her.

"What the heck did you roll in?" he asked, pointing to her, "You're…Bloody. And you smell like grease."

"Don't ask," she muttered, "Is everything all right?"

Eusine pointed to the bed he stood next to, and Eevy looked across the room at Mizu, "Evangelina, you have a second-cousin."

Eevy looked back at everyone now gathered in the doorway, then stepped closer. Looking down, she slowly smiled at the purple-grey eyes peering up at her. Eusine grinned as well, as he liked the way she smiled at them. She looked truly at peace somehow. The baby reached an arm out to her, and suddenly she was very distant, and moved quickly away. She wouldn't hold him. She couldn't. She wouldn't even touch him. God knows what kind of influence she'd have on a baby that small. She either ignored or didn't notice the sadness hanging over everyone around her. Mizu frowned deeply, then sat the baby up.

"Evangelina, this is Kenta Hiro," she noted, then pointing to Eevy, "Kenta, I want you to meet someone. Someone very special to me. She's a very brave, very beautiful young woman, with a sweet heart. You can always count on her for anything, Kenta. _I_ know, because I've always been able to. This is your second-cousin, Eevy," she smiled wide at Eevy, "Hold him, Evangelina."

Eusine leaned back against the wall and nodded as Eevy carefully inched forward, taking the baby from Mizu's arms. Lance leaned over on his arm as it rested on the doorframe, watching silently as Eevy looked down at her second-cousin for the first time. She brushed the baby's hair away and kissed his forehead.

"Hi, cutie," she smiled, "Did you know you have a very nice mommy?"

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy sat in the waiting room of the hospital, just down the hall from Mizu's room. While sending numerous emails, she attempted to shake the feeling she was getting in her spine from everyone staring at her. They'd asked her time and again what had happened to her, and yet she ignored them. She'd just stare at them for a second or two, and then walk away. She looked quickly up over the top of her laptop as she noticed she was being surrounded.

"What do you want?" she grunted.

"Evangelina…We're so sorry…" Luri murmured, wrapping her own arms around her waist.

"We really didn't mean to be so cold," Rachel whispered, causing everyone to nod.

Eevy remained in the same position, typing away, "You're only saying that because you feel guilty for doing those things because you found out I'd made you a place at the Hotel Hershey," she turned quickly to them, "You _disgust_ me. Fake friends making fake apologies."

"It's _not_ fake, Eevy!" Sooney shrieked, covering her eyes.

"You _have_ to believe us!" Yuu-Yuu cried, holding her heart.

"I don't have to do a damn thing you tell me," she retorted, moving to her feet, "And I find no reason to even consider doing so."

"Eevy, I swear, we didn't mean any of the things we said and did," Ash reached for her hand, but she pulled it away before he could take it.

"You disappoint me," she said quietly, "I truly had it in my heart I could trust you and that you were my friends."

"But…But we are," Gary whispered.

"No, I'm afraid you're not," she dropped her head, "Not anymore."

"Eevy, this isn't fair of you," Chenille pointed out, "We accepted your apology for hiding that from us, and now you-"

"You accepted because you found out I did something extra for you!" she gnarled, pounding the table in front of her and actually bouncing her laptop around, "You're not friends! You never were! You saw that I had potential and used me as a ladder to get where you wanted to be! And once you found out I had a past I had problems with, you decided I wasn't worth your time! It's _repulsive_!" she clenched her teeth, "I _do not_ want _any_ of you serving on my Council!"

Everyone gasped, backing away from her, "You can't mean that!" Jason shouted, "You need us!"

"I don't _need_ anyone like you," she started to throw her things in her bag, "I had enough of this kind of bloodsucking abuse with Taylor Andiron. I'm leaving now. I'll be gone before sunup tomorrow to get a head start, so I doubt you'll see me in the morning, _if_ you see me at all."

"Eevy, please don't do this," Medira covered her mouth and eyes, "God, Eevy, no."

"Evangelina, you have to understand where we were coming from when we did what we did," Will put in.

She slammed her laptop shut and dropped it back into her bag, zipping it up and turning away from everyone else, "I don't want your stupid excuses. And I don't want your apologies," she started walking away, using her hand to call her cloak to her shoulders, "And I already told you I don't want your fake _sympathy_ either. About right now, all I want from any of you..." she stepped into the elevator and looked back at them, eyes burning black and red as the doors slid shut, "Is to be left _alone_."

*^~^*Part Eight: End…*^~^*

__

A/N: Wow…Eevy's a psycho. o_O [Kinda like…You?] *glares* Anyway, more on the whole eye change/personality change thing later on. ^__^* And yeah, there's quite a bit of OOC stuff here, but it'll be explained. Well…There should only be 2 or 3 more chapters to TAA USA…So…Wish me luck!

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
.:O=Usagi-chan=O:.  
*))~Itachi-chan~((*  
-=O~The Other Pokemon~O=-  
**Next:** Special Edition: TAA USA: Part 9.  
TAA Pokemon Of The Month: October 2003: Misdreavus

****

And I _still_ don't own Pokemon. Don't own Glock either. Or Jaguar or anything to do with it. Geez…I wonder how many times I'm gonna say this. oO


	9. Ever been to Hershey and gotten that HER...

**TAA USA : Part 9**  
By: Pro_V of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek  
What happens when Eevy and crew hit the shores of the United States?  
_A/N: I had a list…It was numbered from 1 to 19. This was the list of ideas for TAA USA that I _knew_ were being put in. In a span of 5 chapters, the list has gone from 19 to 7. Wow; I'm a-workin' away! Remember: This is not a "What if…?" fic. This is to be held to the story, even if it seems kind of…Different. _

Part Nine: Wherever you go, Wherever you are…

Stepping out into the slightly chilled morning air, everyone stopped and looked about. They could _smell_ chocolate in the air, but there was nothing sweet about the morning. They looked between the third RV and the last bus for Eevy's car, but all that remained as any confirmation she had ever been there were the tire marks from where she'd turned the wheel tight enough to get out. Frowning, they looked at their watches.

"Six o'clock," Chenille murmured, "I wonder how long she's been gone."

"Since four," came a muffled voice as Ensign came quietly around from behind the third RV, lighting the cigarette that hung from his mouth, "She was up at three, packed and leaving at quarter to."

"Those are terrible for you," Yuu-Yuu muttered.

"_I_ don't care. But thanks for your concern just the same."

"And just how do you know when she left anyway?" Will asked, narrowing his eyes, "Were you spying on her?"

Ensign puffed smoke out of his mouth, "I'm a security officer, aren't I? It's my business to know."

"Well then, Mr. Smart," Luri crossed her arms, "Where'd she go then?"

Ensign tapped the ash off the end of his cigarette, "Judging by the speed she was going, she's probably in Atlantic City, heading on New York right now."

"Why didn't you stop her, stupid?!" Lisle barked, "She was supposed to wait for us!"

"It's not my business to tell her where she can and can't go, nor when she can and can't leave," he shrugged, smoke rising from the cigarette in his right hand, "It's also not my business to tell you that she was crying, but uh oh I just did."

"…Crying?" Medira whimpered, "Was she hurt?"

"Oh, she was hurt," he dropped his cigarette and stepped on it, "But not the way you're thinking. She was hoping, she said, that one or two or maybe even all of you would get up and come out with her. She said," he pulled out his lighter and flicked it open, "That she was disappointed. Disappointed that her plan had not worked."

"Plan?" Richie tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"She thought that maybe, just maybe, some of you would get up early with her, so as you could prove you were being truthful yesterday when you apologized to her. Remember? She told you she was going to be out before sunup, and that you probably wouldn't see her?"

"He's right," Kayla shrieked, "I forgot she said that, otherwise I'd have gotten up!"

"But, she said, you couldn't even bother to do that, and was quite upset that your friendships were so easily _extinguished_," he grinned, shutting the lighter and killing the flame, "And she told me to tell you goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Morty shoved out in front of him, "What did she mean goodbye?"

"She doesn't want you at her speech in New York," he replied pointedly, "I've been ordered to keep you away from her. She says you can watch from your hotel rooms. If, that is, you really even care enough to watch. However," he looked over at Lance, "She's told me _you_ may go if you wish. You and Miss Andiron and Mister Frigate there."

Lance looked back at Kayla and Skiff, "I'll go. If you two are going, you can ride with me."

"Sure," Kayla nodded.

"All right," Skiff agreed.

As Lance, Kayla, and Skiff threw their stuff into Lance's Mako, everyone else started to slowly head for the busses and RVs. As he started onto the bus, Ash stopped and stood there, shutting his eyes and shivering. Pikachu looked down from atop his head, his ears fallen down. Behind him, Misty dropped her head, and Togepi whimpered sadly.

"This is insane!" Ash snapped, turning around and standing on the bottom step of the bus, "There's no reason why we couldn't get up and be with her, except that we're lazy and selfish, just like Kayla said!" Pikachu held his neck as he pounded the railing of the steps, "None of us would even be here if it wasn't for her!"

Morty was standing back behind another RV, listening to Ash rant, while he dialed his cell phone, "Eusine? Yeah, it's Morty. No, she's _not_ here. She took off early this morning, just like I told you she said. How are Mizu and Kenta? Good, I'm glad. Eevy has kinda…Banned us from her speech today. Yeah, I know; she's supremely pissed this time. Listen…Is there any way Mizu could watch? It should be on every news channel at one this afternoon. Great, because I think she should really see it. Let Kenta watch too. Oh, come on, you never know."

*^~^**^~^*

"Big city…" Eevy murmured, looking out her car windows in every direction, "And big traffic problems to match."

Drumming her fingers on her steering wheel, she kept glancing at her watch. It was almost noon. She'd been stuck in this God-forsaken traffic for _hours_. The worst part of it all was that she was only three blocks from the stupid dock. Of course, she calculated, three blocks in this traffic would take about another half-hour at least. She crossed her arms and grumbled something, then looking out her rearview mirror. _Way_ back, deeply submerged in traffic, was a line of busses and RVs. Judging by the fact that there was a rainbow across the front of the bus she could see, she knew precisely who it was. All she did was sit there and swear to herself that they better be turning off to go to the hotel.

*^~^**^~^*

Finally having made it to the dock and turning quickly into her reserved space, Eevy was out of her car and marching triumphantly to the dock. Finally something had gone _right_ this morning. After she'd left Ensign with her message to _those people_, and after when she had stopped in Atlantic City to rest for a few minutes, Kratos had called and demanded she wear something more _formal_ for the speech. Grunting, she had agreed.

She had brought her _true_ League uniform for a _reason_. Her long purple coat, almost classified as a trench coat, waved along behind her as she buried her hands deep in the pockets. Beneath it was a short, tall-shouldered suit coat, a white dress shirt tucked into a decent-length skirt, and a black belt with a silver buckle. High-heels and nylons were definitely _not_ her choice attire, nor was the purple ascot with the calligraphic C and E pinned to it. The black gloves were OK though, so she allowed herself to be condemned to _frilly_ garb. After all…It wasn't for too long. She hoped. Her loose hair flipping about behind her, and her bangs curled up out of her eyes, she stepped silently up onto the boat heading for Liberty Isle.

Looking around in all directions, she spied what she counted out to be five security officers, all armed, hovering about her in undercover outfits. For her, it was easy to pick them out, and for most _decent_ wrongdoers, it would be equally as simple. Especially since one kept scratching his ear nervously, which in turn showed off the earpiece he wore. She rolled her eyes, turning away from them to look out at the water. It wasn't exactly crystalline, but it was still very pretty. It was calming.

Still, she tensed again, wondering if anyone would come. She knew, almost for certain, that Lance, Kayla, and Skiff would show, but would the others try to? They hadn't gotten up with her, but, she supposed, it _was_ kind of an inhuman time to be out and _driving_. That was another thing she thought about; _inhuman_. The way Rubeus had stared at her the day before. Like she had six heads or something. And she didn't even remember dropping her guns, nor did she know how she'd gotten so bloodied up, and yet wasn't injured. There was something strange going on…She was blinking in and out of consciousness almost, like she was falling asleep, and when she "came to", people were telling her she'd been very bitter, even vicious. Shrugging it off for the time being, she watched as the boat closed in on Liberty Isle.

*^~^**^~^*

Piling into their respective rooms at the revered Plaza Hotel, everyone who had not been permitted to go to Eevy's speech quickly found the channel with the least chattiest anchorperson and ogled the set as they focused on where Eevy would be standing in but a few short minutes. Even if they weren't to be there with her, they wanted to see her. This was a big step for her; speaking in the _United States_. To think a few months before she had never trained a Pokemon in her life. And now she was going to stand in front of literally millions of people and try to explain to them how she got where she was and why it was that she turned out the way she had. In many ways, she was there to reach out to the population who had been like her, and who had denied training Pokemon. In other ways, she was there to speak out against a lot of things. When she appeared from the left side of the screen, everyone screamed.

"Oh, look at her!" Chenille bellowed, "She looks so gorgeous and professional!"

Morty grinned, "Now _that's_ the way I like to see her. Tall and proud."

Back in his office in Rainbow Metro, Kratos was smiling crazily, "Ah…The Champion has truly been born. What a wonderful image."

"Oh, Eusine, look at her," Mizu whimpered, sniveling slightly, "I think I'm gonna cry. She looks so wonderful."

"That she does," Eusine nodded, crossing his arms, "That she does."

"Oh my God, she's on!" Eevy's mother shrieked, "_OHHH_! Look at how wonderful she looks!"

She turned and latched onto Eusine's mother, "Oh, Tammy, she looks like an absolute angel!"

"Shush up! She's getting ready to talk!" Eevy's father snapped as her uncle leaned down over the back of the couch to see.

Eevy fingered the Champion pin at her throat subconsciously, "As an opening, I'd very much like to thank the city of New York for allowing me to come and speak here. My main purpose here, as far as most people are probably concerned, is to promote my League. However, for me, there is much more to be said.

"Throughout my reign of Champion, though so far it has been short, I have come across the realization that fame can bring many things; some of which are not desired. I did not _choose_ for Peter Rubeus to chase me down, and I did not _choose_ to be the target of Team Rocket, but following my dream has brought this upon me. And I accept it unerringly. To follow my heart brought this down around me, but it also brought me the opportunity to have the power I need to speak publicly like this about the things we all know are wrong, and yet do nothing about.

"I was still young when I learned just what it was like to lose something very near and dear to me. For me, it was my partner in the Rose Town police force," she reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, flipping I open, "Captain Lee Tanabata was and has remained a constant source of support for me. And even though he is no longer of this world, I know he is always with me."

"Oh, look," Annri leaned over and buried her face on Logan's shoulder.

"Mamoru Vicious of Team Rocket is responsible for his passing, and I have made it my personal mission to _stop_ Team Rocket from _ever_ taking another life. I'm only one person, but I know with help that I can do it. Lee is still one of the most important people in my life, and even though Vicious tried to take that away from me, it didn't work. I was taught to fight for what I wanted. At that point, and even now, I wanted nothing more than to please him. His wish was for me to achieve whatever it is I decided I wanted, with or without him, and also for me to find someone to take care of me. I have done as he has asked.

"It took me years, even after I lost him, to realize this is where I belong. So my advice to everyone watching me now is to follow your wishes and see them through, no matter how slim the chances are. I was twenty-two and had never trained a Pokemon in my life, and look where I am now.

"Another thing you absolutely must do is support those you care for. Even if you haven't seen them in years, if you still hold their memories close to you, then you're still friends. And if that's true, is it not your responsibility as a friend to cheer them on and to bring them light in their darkest hours?"

Back in the hotel, those watching were now more along the lines of mesmerized. She had taken what they had done and melted and molded it into a speech to call out to the world. Was this a form of apology? Or was she trying to grind it in? The latter, they concluded, was much more probable.

"My friends helped me write this speech on a degree they will never understand. They didn't sit down and muse with me. They didn't grab pens and paper and write their ideas for me to read. They didn't even read what I had prepared to critique it. All they did…Was critique me.

"My past is something not too many can or will ever understand. About the only one who ever really could is Lee. His life is a story of work, strength, gain, and, ultimately, loss and pain. It is because of him that I will _never_ again _accept_ a loss for what it is usually judged as. Loss is seen, by most everyone today, as failure. What _I_ see each red flag as is experience as to find my weaknesses and strengthen them. If you're a poor loser, then you will _always_ be a poor winner, as you will see every victory as your _right_. The only kind of person who has the _right_ to win are those who _work_ for what they achieve.

"In many ways, I am a role model and, at times, a point of obsession for many of the young, and even some of the more experienced Pokemon trainers. In light of this, I have only one thing to say to them," she looked straight ahead at the camera focused on her, "I would very much enjoy the opportunity to test both my skills and yours, but if you wish to reach me, you must work for it. You may not notice it, but I have spies everywhere throughout the Rainbow Ring, who will watch you, study you, and pick at your every flaw. And if you are not of top quality, or if you have an attitude about you they do not like, they will crush you."

Sitting in their meeting room in the central hall of Rainbow Mansion, the Gym Leaders started cheering for themselves. They knew she was speaking of them. Many of them had been given official permission to remove any overconfident trainer from their Gyms, and some even the right to strip the trainers' Badges and trainer licenses. What _they_ didn't know…Was that she was watching _them_ as well.

"I'm sure that what I've said doesn't apply to everyone. At least I sincerely hope not. I also sincerely hope that my words have actually managed to reach at least _one_ trainer out there, and maybe helped him or her take their ability and not abuse it. I know a lot of people who have used their powers to hurt some of the people they care most for," she clenched her gloved fists atop the podium, feeling the hearts of her Council Members sink even from that great a distance, "And to them…I can only apologize. Apologize for not being able, in one way or another, to point them in the right direction. From this failure, I have learned, and I will not allow myself to fail like this again.

"As a closing, I must thank you all for listening to this rambling," she grinned as she watched everyone smile slightly, "And may I also go by saying long live Gertan Rin, long live the Rainbow Ring, and long live the United States."

As she dropped her head and turned to leave, everyone sitting in their chairs ahead of her got to their feet and started clapping. Lance, Kayla, and Skiff stood in the front row, screaming and clapping as she headed down the walk and over to a group of security guards, who walked with her to the boat to head back to the mainland. What she had said wasn't exactly sweet or sugarcoated, but she knew full well that it had struck trainers everywhere. She had not only supported all those who were trying to reach her, but she had also issued a challenge and warning to everyone out there not to get too cocky, because she was waiting. Also…She knew it had hit her "friends" back at the hotel. Smiling in satisfaction with herself, she again went back to counting security personnel.

*^~^**^~^*

"She was talking about _us_," Misty whimpered, covering her eyes as Togepi sat beside her and patted her back, "She didn't say it, but I _know_ it."

"I can't believe she actually said all that stuff," Brock sighed, leaning his chin in his hand, "And I'm sure she really meant it too."

Rachel nodded, letting out a long breath, "She's pissed. And I can't really say I blame her. She has every right to be."

"And she was right before too," Yuu-Yuu put in, "She _didn't_ really have a reason to forgive us."

"But did she have the right to publicly pick us apart?" Gary asked, scratching his back of the head for a moment before slumping down, "Oh, hell, of course she did…"

"I'm just glad she didn't say our _names_," Chenille muttered, covering her head with a pillow, "It's about the _only_ thing I have to be glad about."

"So what do you propose we do about this?" Lisle asked, sitting forward, "There has to be something we can say to her or do for her that could make her forgive us."

"If we let her have the chance to somehow come in contact with the Beasts, she could pass an official Prophetic seal against us," Morty grunted, also moving forward, "If she does that, our roles on the Council will be broken."

"Wait…" Jason stood up straight, "The Beasts. Maybe we could get them to talk to her."

"Yeah, that's right," Medira looked up from where she was leaning on the wall, "She sees she's done wrong and so have we. That means they can try and talk her through this."

"But what if they agree with her?" Tracey asked, spinning a pencil around in his fingers and looking at the floor, "If they happen to side with her, wouldn't that kind of defeat the purpose?"

"Oh no!" Sooney suddenly cried, "What if Eevy never ever forgives us and we get kicked off the Council and then Rubeus comes and tries to kill her and because she has no one to protect she gets really hurt or even worse she gets killed and we never ever see her again and then we'll all be left wondering what we could have done to save her or maybe we'll all die at the same time and-"

"Sooney! _Shut up_!"

"I'll be quiet…"

"I really don't think we need to worry about them siding with her," Richie poked in as Sooney began hyperventilating, "Remember what happened when she and Lance were fighting? They sided with everyone else. Because they know what's meant to happen."

"He's right," Mizu noted from the videophone on the wall beside where Medira was standing, "We've all seen at least a year into the Prophecy. And as far as I remember, there was nothing about Amatsubikei breaking up the Council."

"All we have to do is hope she doesn't get to the Beasts first, and also that she hasn't already," Eusine added, seated on the hospital bed beside Mizu, "If she did, it might already be too late to stop her."

"Then it's settled," Luri nodded firmly, "Tonight we call the Beasts to try and straighten this whole crazy thing out once and for all."

"Hm…" Will suddenly acquired a kinked and strange grin, "I've got an even _better_ idea."

*^~^**^~^*

"You were wonderful today, Evangelina," Lance tugged Eevy over, wandering through the main entranceway of the Plaza, and leaned her on his shoulder, "Thank you for letting me come."

"Yeah, thanks a million!" Kayla grinned, clapping her hands together, "It was so much fun!"

"Definitely," Skiff nodded, "It was great to be at your first real public speech."

"Well, I'm glad it was enjoyable for you. I'm just really sorry it wasn't really everything everyone expected," Eevy sighed, slouching dejectedly.

Lance looked at her sadly, then smiled stupidly, "Eh, I think that pretty new outfit of yours made up for it! You look so professional and very, _very_ lovely."

"You sure do!" Kayla clapped again, running around in front of her, "Listen, I'm going to go get some dinner. Take care, OK? And thanks again!" she waved and ran off toward the door to the Oak Room, through which she saw a few of the others attempting to flag her down.

"I think I'm going to go eat too," Skiff shrugged, also veering off in that direction, "Something smells great and I'm kinda hungry from that never-ending boat ride. See you guys later!"

Eevy waved after them, then turned and cuddled Lance's arm, "So…Now that we're alone, what do you want to do?"

He grinned wickedly down at her, "Oh, _lots_ of things. Problem is I can't do them standing here."

She grinned frivolously, tugging his belt with her finger, "You should really learn to behave yourself."

"Yeah, right, sure…" he coughed, then quickly using his ringing cell phone as a wonderful means of escape, "Excuse me for a second, Eev?"

"Sure."

As she wondered absently about the main hallway, looking around at the many shining lights of the Plaza's beautiful décor, he continued talking on the phone with the opposite ear covered. He was bent over and whispering, indicating to her that _something_ funny was going on. He clicked his phone shut and turned around to face her.

"Sorry about that," he took her arm, "Now let's get up to our room."

"…Who was that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well…I'll tell you in a few minutes."

She looked at him like he was crazy, but walked with him just the same. They stopped suddenly, and she was jolted back, as she had continued walking. She looked quickly around, then scowled at him.

"_This_ is a meeting room, _not_ our suite. _What_ is going on?" she demanded.

Without answering, he opened the door and dragged her inside. As she stumbled to stay standing, she came to a wobbling halt beside him. Looking up and across the room, three different glowing figures, one of red, one of yellow, and one of blue, stood and looked at her. Raikou, Entei, and Suicune nodded their heads to her, then backed off to the sides.

Her heart stopping, Eevy pulled slowly, carefully, and silently away from Lance's grasp. Stepping once, twice forward, her eyes began to shake. Someone stood behind them, arms crossed, and an all-too-serene look about him. A sweet smile cracked across his lips, and Eevy took in a tiny gasp. Taking two steps forward, the visitor seemingly pulled himself from the white shadow that had been hanging over him. He now stood ahead of the Beasts, who watched patiently. It couldn't be. He looked too real, too happy, too perfect, too…Too alive. At her sides, Eevy's gloved hands trembled violently and her blood began to pump.

Suddenly she heard that quiet laugh that she'd never forget, "Mm…Ladybug."

Her spine felt suddenly as if it had been hit with a bolt of lightning, and her back shot up dead straight as a tiny voice escaped from her throat, "…_Lee_?"

*^~^**^~^*

"What's going on?" Yuu-Yuu asked, leaning down over Chenille's back.

"Did it actually work?" Sooney questioned, practically draped over them both.

"If you don't get off me pretty soon, I won't be able to sit tall enough to find out," Chenille glared over her shoulder, causing everyone to back down.

Ash was laying on the floor, peeking under the door, "Looks like they're just kinda standing there."

"Pi-kachu," Pikachu nodded, also looking about from the doorjamb.

"Oh, I sure hope she doesn't get angry with us…" Misty murmured, cradling Togepi.

"Togi," her Pokemon agreed.

"What's happening now?" Luri asked, crouching down.

"They're still just standing there," Chenille blinked twice, "I hope she's OK."

*^~^**^~^*

"You…You _can't_ be Lee," Eevy quivered, stepping quickly backward, "Lee…Lee is dead. He's been dead. For…For almost five years."

"Evangelina, you must calm down," Entei told her.

"We have been asked to summon him from the afterlife," Suicune pointed out, "He is very much real."

"Calm down? _Calm down_?! What are you psychos talking about?!" Eevy threw her arms down to her sides, causing everyone to recoil, "You're trying to convince me that he's real, when Lee died _five years_ ago?! How the hell am I supposed to calm down?!"

"Temper, Evangelina."

"Don't talk to me!" she shrieked, pointing to the _thing_ they tried to inform her was Lee, "Don't…Don't even look at me!"

"Evangelina…Ladybug…" he stepped closer, frowning as she put both hands up to block him, "Please don't be this way. It's the truth, Ladybug. Here," he put out his hand, "Take my hand. Go ahead; you know I won't hurt you."

She whimpered and looked back at Lance, who was just watching calmly whilst leaning on the wall, then quickly slapped his hand away, "You _cannot_ be Lee Tanabata! Lee is _dead_! Do you hear me?! _Dead_!"

When she quickly swung a right hook at his head, he leaned back. Her fist went soaring right over his head and she lost her balance with that tremendous shift of weight. Collapsing on top of him, she dropped them both to the floor. Falling out on top of him, she quickly attempted to sit up, but as she did so, her eyes fell directly into his. She stopped and stared at him, then began to shake uncontrollably. He placed his hands on her shoulders, steadying her.

"But…But you're just like him…" she whimpered, looking down and rubbing her nose, "As fast as a Persian…And as sweet as a Butterfree…But…But you're dead…I know you're dead. I watched you die."

"For the last time; we summoned him," Raikou noted loudly, "He has been drawn directly from the realm of Ho-oh; the Kingdom of Heaven, Evangelina."

She looked back at them, and Lee sat up, "It wasn't Heaven," he grumbled, "Not so long as I was without my Ladybug."

Eevy sniveled, crying deep tears, and flung herself at him, "_Lee_! Lee, God, I missed you! It hurt, Lee, it hurt so bad!"

He looked down at her, tugging her over and holding her close, "It's OK now. I promise."

"No it's not! It's not OK! It never _was_ OK!" she pounded his chest with weak fists, "You didn't have to die, Lee! You shouldn't have died!"

"Now you stop that," he scolded her, "Act like an adult, huh?" he took her elbows in both hands, "Oh, God, Eva…Look at you. So grown-up. So beautiful," he slid his finger along her jaw, "You look so different. You've changed so much. You look nothing like I remember, and yet you're just so very much identical. And these scars…" he touched the one on her chin, frowning, "From that bastard Andiron."

"You…How do you know about Taylor?"

"I've never taken my eyes off you," he brushed her hair back with his fingers, "I couldn't. And when he was hurting you…" his fingertips shook as they rested in her hair, "It hurt me so bad…To see you in such pain. I would have done absolutely anything…Anything at all to come back and do something to help you."

"Oh, man, she's crying…" Ash muttered, rolling out flat, "Like…_Really_ crying."

"Is she OK?" Kayla asked, leaning down.

"I think so," Chenille nodded, "I think it's more along the lines of stress. Seeing somebody you haven't seen in five years come back from the dead isn't exactly a picnic. Especially when it's under these kinds of circumstances."

"I'm sure she'll be OK," Gary noted, placing his hands on his hips, "She's a strong girl."

"But all that really matters now is that you're OK," Lee grinned, sitting her up, "You've done so much, Eva. And that stupid brother of mine was right; I'm very proud of you."

"You talk like my brother," she sputtered, causing Morty to sweatdrop on the other side of the door.

"Now _there's_ the Ladybug I remember," he snickered, "God knows…" he held her shoulders and held her off to examine her, "I'd never have known by the clothes. Or the attitude you have on you now. You used to be so timid…But it seems someone helped you overcome _that_."

When his eyes fixed on Lance, who was still leaning against the wall, the Elite Fourth looked right back at him, then stood up straight. He had been half expecting this spirit to try and kill him or something, but he seemingly didn't really care. His attention had been directly aimed toward Eevy. _She_ was the only reason he was there in the first place. Lee stood and Eevy obediently did the same. She watched both Lee and Lance, wondering just how long they were planning on staring at each other. The last thing she wanted was for them to start arguing.

"…Thank you."

Lance's head tipped slightly to one side, "Huh?"

"Thank you…For taking care of her," Lee explained, gripping Eevy's hand at his side, "It's really the one thing I wanted. And you've obviously done a stupendous job."

Lance looked him over strangely for a second, then grinned and nodded, "It's been my pleasure."

Lee looked down at Eevy, "You've done very well to find someone like him. Not too many people would understand you."

Eevy flipped her hair over to her right shoulder, "Lance is different."

Lance smirked and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, different, right."

Lee grinned again, and Eevy was quite pleased they were getting along, "Raikou…" she looked back over her shoulder, "How long can he stay?"

"Until midnight," Raikou answered, "It's like a Cinderella thing."

"No it's not," Suicune snorted, "Midnight is the bewitching hour, Evangelina. He'll be taken back at the stroke of twelve."

"It's six o'clock now," Entei noted, "So you have about six hours."

"That's not very long," Eevy murmured, "I didn't realize it was so late."

"Master Ryujin," Lee bowed his head to him as he looked up, "I'm sorry if you find it rude of me to ask, but can we be alone? It's nothing against you, honestly, it's just I'd like to speak with her in private for a while."

Lance looked between them both repeatedly, "Sure," he nodded, waving and turning to the door and watching the shadows of everyone on the other side scattering, "I'll just be up in our room."

Eevy blew him a kiss as he left, then turned back to Lee as the Beasts backed away and through the walls, "For a dead guy, you look very good."

He cracked a slightly agitated grin, "Very funny," he linked their hands together at their sides, "God, I can't get over how much you've changed. I don't have to look down at you any more," feeling something on her hand, he looked down, "That ring…"

She looked down at her hand as well, "I've never really taken it off for any extended period of time…I couldn't…"

"Evangelina…" he leaned his forehead into hers, "God, Ladybug, I still love you."

Her eyes shook, "I love you too," she folded her arms up around his neck, "I've never stopped thinking of you for a second."

"Can I ask you a question? Then why didn't you tell anyone about me?"

She quickly let him go, "Like you said, not many people understand me. I was afraid of what they'd think of me."

"It looked to me," he held her neck, "From where I was watching…That you have plenty of people who understand you, given time. That I know; from experience."

She dropped her head and sighed. Frowning at her, he nudged her chin up with his thumbs. She took his wrists and looked away, but all he did was turn her to look back. Wrapping one arm around her waist and settling one in her hair, he tipped her back and kissed her. Outside the door, Lance leaned back against the wall, sighing long and hard.

*^~^**^~^*

"And then I summoned the Phoenix Ho-oh and got everyone out."

"Impressive."

Eevy grinned, her arms crossed on Lee's leg and her chin rested on top of them. It was quarter to twelve now. Just fifteen minutes left to go before he was taken from her again. Lee ran a hand through her hair and she looked up at him, slightly bright-eyed.

"Sometimes…I wonder what it would have been like if you hadn't died that day," she murmured, "Where we'd be and what we'd have become."

"Hm?" Lee looked down at her, one eyebrow raised.

"I wonder if maybe if you'd have lived if I'd have ultimately wound up here anyway. I've been told it was my destiny. So maybe it would have been better if we'd have stayed together. Then we could have been together all this time."

"_Evangelina_!" he snapped, causing her to shoot up, "Don't _ever_ think like that again!"

"I…I…What'd I do?" she asked worriedly.

"I gave my _life_ to protect you, Evangelina. It got you places most people can't even _dream_ of being. It got you a life and friends you'd never have had if I'd have lived through it. And now you want to tell me you'd throw it all away? Evangelina, that's the most selfish thing you've ever said."

"But I-"

"If I had lived, you'd have never been chosen as the Angel's vessel, right? Then were would that leave Master Ryujin, or Master Logos, or Mistress Kurayami? What about your brother, your cousin, or the other Elite? What would Team Rocket be doing right now? Would Rubeus still be Champion? Would he still be Rubiyaku's vessel? What would the world be like if you weren't around to protect it from creatures like him? What about your friends, Evangelina?" he got to his feet, staring down at her, "Would you readily give up the chance to protect millions for the chance to live with me, naïve as to the real problems of the world? Would you willingly give up _everything_ you have; your family, your friends, your Pokemon, your League, your _life_? Don't you understand what that would do? Evangelina, you're needed far more than I ever was."

"Don't say that!" she pounded the floor, "_I_ needed you! I've _always_ needed you! And I killed you! Because I wasn't strong enough to protect _myself_!"

"You were _always_ strong enough," he grasped her wrists and dragged her to her feet, "You don't _need_ _me_; you _have_ someone. _He_ needs _you_ just as much as _you_ need _him_. And _you_ didn't kill me, Eva. Vicious took my life, and I kept him from taking yours by giving myself for you. And if I had the chance to go back and try again," he pulled her elbows and held them tight to her sides, "God damn it, Evangelina, I'd do the same thing."

She stared into him, her whole body shaking. She'd never seen him so angry. Never seen him so serious. She clenched her fists at her sides, her fingernails hurting her palms even through her gloves. Feeling her quiver, he quickly loosened his grip on her.

"Just for the chance to sit up there and watch you grow and watch you triumph, with or without knowing this is where it would lead you," he continued, "I would easily give it all up for you, Evangelina."

As she stared at him, she sensed Electric power from their side, "Pardon the interruption, but you have only a few minutes."

"…Thank you, Raikou," Eevy nodded, stepping away from him.

"There is something else you must know," Entei acknowledged from beside Raikou.

"In summoning him, we have brought his spirit into limbo," Suicune told them.

"To purgatory…?" Eevy asked, "Raikou! What did you _do_?! He can't rest peacefully now!"

"Yes, that's true," Raikou nodded, "But it also means that he can now walk freely."

"Eh…?"

"It means that I am now freely allowed to wander throughout the brink between the world of the living and the land of the dead," Lee explained.

Eevy twitched, "…You'll be a ghost. An actual _ghost_."

"In theory, yes," Entei sweatdropped.

"I'll be able to watch you more closely now, and actually be able to interact with you and your surroundings," he rubbed the back of his head, "It'll make for good fun at Halloween anyway."

She snickered slightly, her smile fading as his form was pervaded with a sudden thick white shadow, "Lee…What's going on?" she jolted as the clock on the wall began to strike twelve, "Oh, Lee…"

"It's OK, Ladybug," he carefully released her hand, "I promise I'm always going to be watching out for you, OK? Don't ever forget that. Keep making me proud, Evangelina. That's all I ask."

*^~^**^~^*

The next few days were long, tedious, and all around agonizing. Between traffic, Mizu and Eusine's return with Kenta, and, oh yeah, that little thing with Eevy hating everyone…Life was just a peach. Though she would, at times, acknowledge when someone had spoken to her, it was plain to see that summoning Lee to speak with her had done Eevy's opinion of them no good. They had, however, noticed that whatever it was that was making her eyes change and making her sometimes so violent was emerging less and less over the past few days.

When they reached Niagara Falls, Eevy's mood shifted just slightly to the point at which she was actually _talking_ to them. Though sometimes it wasn't exactly the most civilized or friendly of conversations, she was at least coming in contact with them now. Morty suggested that maybe the waterfall had a calming affect on her, allowing her to grow less tense. Or maybe she was just starting to calm her nerves.

"If you don't stop talking, I'm gonna _throw_ you over that railing."

…Or not.

*^~^**^~^*

From the Canadian side of Niagara Falls, they found themselves in St. Catherines. The reason for their stop there was to again meet Maren and return Lance's Mako and Eevy's Viper to Gertan Rin. The busses and RVs were to be left at Buffalo airport, to be picked up and driven off to their headquarters (location secured).

After seeing the cars off, they returned to New York and to Buffalo. Once there, they got to go on a _plane_ again! Gee, Kayla and Richie were _real_ enthused about that one. Worse was that they had a layover in Newark before they got back to Orlando. Dragging their luggage along the floor, they boarded their next plane to Orlando. After _that_ endless ride, they found themselves seated in the middle of OIA, waiting for their flight.

"I can't believe we're going home already," Yuu-Yuu whined, "We didn't get to go to Disney World…"

"But we went to Hershey," Sooney pointed out, "That was fun!"

"Before or _after_ you both gorged yourselves on chocolate bars and threw up?" Luri asked pointedly.

Everyone giggled excepting Ensign and Eevy. Ensign sat alone, turned to his side on the end chair of the row, with smoke rising from his cigarette. Eevy sat two seats down from him on the opposite row of chairs, arms and legs crossed. Mizu was too busy cuddling Kenta to notice that Eusine was staring at their tickets. He suddenly stood and walked over to the board, looking it over. Calling Morty to his side, they both looked at their tickets and then the board repeatedly.

"Uh…" Eusine scratched his head and turned toward everyone else, "These tickets _and_ this board say we don't leave for another two days."

"_What_?" Eevy hissed, sitting up straight.

"Look," Morty held out his ticket to her, "It says we leave on Saturday. It's Wednesday now. Thursday and Friday are wide open."

At the stupid snicker from behind, Eevy turned slowly around, "_Treaty_…"

"Did I forget to tell you?" Ensign grinned, holding his hands up to shrug, "Oh, _that's_ right! I was supposed to give you this," he reached inside his coat and pulled out a sheet of white paper, which she snatched from his hand, "Kratos sent us new tickets. Everyone, check your pockets, please," he grinned sadistically up at Eevy, "He's also sent us passes to Disney and Sea World."

"Hey, he's right!" Rachel shrieked, sitting forward, "They were in my pants' pocket!"

Eevy clenched her fists, constricting the paper, as everyone began to say the same thing, "Ensign Treaty…_Why_ was I not informed of this?"

"…You just were."

*^~^**^~^*

Lance leaned on the doorframe of the hotel room door and sighed, "You're sure you don't want to come, Eev? I bet you'd enjoy it."

"I'm not going," Eevy grunted, typing away on her laptop, "I have work and other things to do besides go romping around with a cartoon mouse or a big bubbly whale. If you want to go, please, do. Enjoy yourself."

"Oh, Evangelina…Why are you being this way?" he sighed, "All right…I'll see you later tonight then. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Jellybeans," she noted quickly, "From the candy store."

He grinned slightly, "OK. Bye, love."

"Bye," she waved her fingers, then went back to her computer.

As she continued to type and work away at her forms and papers and the like, she noticed something moving beside her. Looking down, her park tickets lifted off the table and dropped on the keyboard. Grunting, she swiped them off and onto the floor. Again, they lifted up, this time hovering directly in front of her face. She swung her hand about in the air around them.

"Lee, knock it off!" she barked, causing the tickets to abruptly drop in her lap, "I'm not going. I don't want to go."

Her hands were yanked away from the keyboard, and on the screen appeared a =(. Growling, she put in a :P. The only response she received was for her screen to get shut off on its own.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy yawned, looking upward at the pale lights on the ceiling from the lamp on the desk. Vovo lay beside her, purring in his own Eevee way, and curled up in a tight little ball. On the floor around the bed rested her other Pokemon. Novo lay on his back, his long finned tail folded up to his chin. Lovo was sprawled on his right side, his back leg twitching every now and again. Sovo lay like a sphinx, his chin rested on the back of his paws. Yovo snored wide-mouthed with his back legs leaning up against the side of the bed and his neck bent at such an angle it made Eevy's ache. Zovo was curled up in a tight sphere, tucked together so as all that was seen was his lime green fur and the very tip of one ear. Vovo's ears sprang to life, as did the others, and there was suddenly a knock on the door. Getting quickly to her feet as the Pokemon ran to the door and began barking, Eevy wondered who could be there.

"Shush up, you guys!" she told the Pokemon, waving her hands at them, "Do you want to get us in trouble?"

All six of the furry devils quieted down, and Eevy opened the door. Looking out, she saw no one, and the hall was equally empty when she leaned out and looked side to side. Tilting an eyebrow, she started back in, but Vovo yapped at her from the floor, and she looked down to see what his problem was.

Resting at her feet was a woven basket with a purple bow, which was stuffed with numerous things. Bending down, she carefully moved things around to search for any kind of clues as to what it was. The giggle from down the hall caused her to look up briefly before finding a postcard buried deep in the bottom of the basket. Dragging it inside, she shut the door just after Vovo dashed inside. She lifted it up onto the bed and read the postcard aloud.

"_We love you. Please forgive us?_" she read, looking all over the back at the many signatures that cluttered it, "Hm…So now they're bribing us, boys."

The Pokemon snickered, and Eevy went on about looking through what had been left for her. The first thing she grabbed was a squeaky Mickey head ball, and she tossed it down for the Pokemon to pounce on. On it had been a tag; "_From The Pokemon_". On a stuffed whale; "_From Misty and Ash_". On a talking Mickey; "_From Yuu-Yuu and Sooney_". Everything she pulled out had a tag on it, from either one or two of everyone who'd left. At the bottom was a _mammoth_ bag of jellybeans, marked only from Lance. As she placed the now empty basket on the floor, Vovo leaped into it and began pawing at the bottom.

"What the heck are you doing?" she asked, "You'll ruin it!"

"Eevee!" he screeched, grabbing something with his mouth and yanking it out, "Eev-eevee!"

She took it from him, jumping over the other Pokemon as they rolled atop each other with that ball, and seated herself back at her desk. Flipping open the folder, she found a picture of everyone _jammed_ together in front of the Tree Of Life at Animal Kingdom. On the bottom of the picture, in white autograph pen, was "_Wish you were here!_" She sat there, staring at it, with Vovo staring up at her.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy was seated silently in the window seat of the plane to Gertan Rin. She hadn't said a word all day; not even to Lance. She'd been incredibly quiet even when she _had_ to answer, like when she was asked if she was hungry or wanted a drink. Instead, she sat there, looking out at the fluffy white clouds, flipping something around in her right fingers. She paused and looked down at the postcard from two days before, still not making a sound, but noticing the way everyone looked at her just the same.

After the plane had touched down in Rainbow Metro, and after they had gathered their luggage and avoided the media, she finally began speaking to Lance. Of course, even then, all she said to him was that she was glad to be back and that she hoped their absence hadn't made things too difficult on Bazan. Everyone walked the street behind her, all unwilling to leave until everything was settled. Gary even swore he'd pitch a tent in Rainbow Mansion's front yard and stay there until it was all worked out. Even after he had said this, Eevy still ignored them. Yet…She still had that postcard. She was _still_ fiddling with it.

They crested the hill to Rainbow Mansion, and Eevy ran over to her car. It rested just ahead of the porch, and beside it was Lance's Mako. Stuck under the windshield wiper was a little note. "_Hah-hah! I drove your precious cars! –Maren_."

"I don't _believe_ she drove my car!" Eevy suddenly thundered, leaning down to see if it had been hot wired or if she'd found the key hidden in the tire.

"Oh, angel-girl, you've got much bigger problems than that damnedable car of yours."

Without a second to think, the tire she stood beside exploded. Eevy stumbled back, and Lance ran around to catch her. Everyone turned toward the porch. Standing atop the railing, Rubeus grinned nastily, watching them as they lined up to stare him down.

"Why are _you_ here? You _know_ I'm not going to give you to Ensign this time," Eevy snapped.

"I came to bring back an old friend of yours," Rubeus grinned, turning to his side and leaning against the banister, his arms crossed, "He's been just _so_ eagerly awaiting your return."

Behind him, the porch-swing rocked. Someone stood, as tall as Rubeus even as he stood on the railing. Removing a metal helmet, the intruder grinned and placed a hand on his hips, his helmet under opposite arm. Placing one large boot up on the railing beside Rubeus, he laughed wickedly. Eevy's eyes went wide and she quickly pulled away from Lance, pushing him behind her.

"Who in the world is that guy?" Tracey asked, backing away slightly.

"Oh, girly, you didn't tell them about me?" the intruder grinned, straightening his overshirt, which they could now see bared a bright red **R**, "That's not very considerate, considering we had such a _wonderful_ relationship. You know…With the maiming and the shooting and the _killing_."

"Eevy…Is that…?" Lance touched her arm, but she shoved him back again.

She choked out a tiny answer, "…_Vicious_."

*^~^*Part Nine: End…*^~^*

__

A/N: Yes, I know, this was not one of the best chapters. I was going to actually write up all the different places from NYC to Orlando, but I just couldn't. That'd be way too much. I still think this came out OK though. And the ending is kinda spooky. The list I mentioned in the beginning A/N is now down to 4. Well…Next chapter, #10, is the last one, so I'm off to work!

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
.:O=Usagi-chan=O:.  
*))~Itachi-chan~((*  
-=O~The Other Pokemon~O=-  
**Next:** Special Edition: TAA USA: Part 10.  
TAA Pokemon Of The Month: October 2003: Misdreavus

****

Whee! Here we go! I don't own anything to do with Pokemon, anything to do with Disney, Mickey Mouse, anything to do with Viper, anything to do with Mako, anything to do with Sea World, nor anything else owned by any other big companies, or even small ones. In fact, the only thing I _do_ own in this chapter, once again, are my original characters and my original world. OK…Now that _that's_ over.


	10. Revenge is just SO sweet for psychos lik...

**TAA USA : Part 10**  
By: Pro_V of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek  
What happens when Eevy and crew hit the shores of the United States?  
_A/N: Whee! And here is (finally) the last chapter! Now, onward! And remember: This is not a "What if…?" fic. This is to be held to the story, even if it seems kind of…Different. _

Part Ten: Forgiveness is great, but revenge is still more fun…

"What's the matter, Miss Evangelina? You look surprised to see him," Rubeus grinned, seating himself on the porch railing.

Eevy stood, dead in the middle of the walkway, staring straight at the Team Rocket Assassin who had killed her partner. Vicious straightened his vest and replaced his helmet, then resting his hands on his hips and grinning. _How_ had he gotten out? It must have been Rubeus' doing. There's no way even _he_ could have gotten out of where he'd been locked. Her cloak wrapping around her side and her hair falling in every direction, Eevy reached back and drew a Glock, aiming directly at Vicious' face. Vicious, in turn, drew that same strange gun. Everyone behind Eevy screamed and stumbled back, hiding behind the cars for as much protection as they could acquire.

"What do you want, Vicious?" Eevy spat, pulling her second Glock and holding both in front of her.

"I'm here to see just how much you're progressed. And to kill you," Vicious smirked, "I seek revenge for the years I've spent in the prison you sent me to, girl. And I _won't_ go easy on you."

"Did Rubeus bring you here?"

"Yep," Rubeus grinned, hopping down off the railing to the grass, "After, that is, I released the rest of Team Rocket as well."

Eevy's eyes narrowed, "So _you're_ the one responsible for Bashou, Buson and Tyson coming after us. And _you're_ the one who was giving him all his information. _God_ I hate you."

"Good."

"OK, enough talking amongst ourselves," Vicious grumbled, "I came here for a rematch."

"A rematch?" Eevy snickered, "One would think you'd rather just shoot me."

"No, you see, I was ridiculed for losing to you," he noted, "If I can beat you this time, I'll be in an even better position to kill you. How's your partner, by the way? I heard…He was _flying high_."

"You…_Bastard_!" Eevy pulled off a round, catching the top of Vicious' helmet and popping it right off his head, "I ought to shoot you in the forehead right now. But instead, I'll give you that rematch you want. Maybe if you're lucky, I'll think about _not_ killing you."

"Now _that_ is what I was looking for," he smirked, "But first…I don't like witnesses, so," he turned to his left, raising his gun to Ash's forehead, "I've got something to take care of."

Everyone behind her gasped and started to run, "_No_!"

Eevy thundered across the yard and slid between them, scuffing up dirt and sand as she stopped. Standing with her feet apart and her arms held out to her sides, she stared him down. Everyone stood behind her, staring at her. Had she just…Had she just shielded them? She growled, turning up her upper left lip, and dropped her guns on the ground to her sides.

"I will _not_ let you hurt my friends," she spat, "If you want them, you'll have to go through _me_ first."

"…Eevy…" Medira covered her mouth, looking on from behind Jason.

Ignoring all those behind her, Eevy slid her trench coat off her shoulders, then dropped her suit coat as well, "What are you waiting for, old man? Christmas to come and go?" she unpinned and untied her ascot, dropping the pin and the tie to the ground on her coats and unbuttoning the neck and wrists of her shirt.

Vicious smirked, coming down the steps of the porch and laughing quietly, "Oh, I'm getting _my_ Christmas present right now."

"Only if your wish was for a shit load of pain," Eevy rolled up the arms of her shirt and straightened her gloves, "You have no _idea_ how much I'd love to kill you right now."

"I think I do," he disagreed, tossing his helmet and vest to the ground.

"Vicious, if you're going to kill her, make sure you do it the first time," Rubeus called from the porch, "If you don't, she'll have a very _bad_ way of bouncing back."

"Whatever you say, Master Rubeus," Vicious nodded as he began circling.

Eevy began walking, arms to her sides and eyes trained on her opponent. She sure was glad she'd worn her boots to come home; trying this in heels would be like saying, "Hey, please come beat me!" Behind the cars, everyone was ducked behind them, all silently watching on. They _knew_ that if they tried to leave or help, Rubeus was right there waiting. Staying crouched down, they watched as both opponents continued pacing.

With no warning, Vicious lashed forward. One fist plummeting into Eevy's stomach, he brought the heel of the other up into her chin. Stumbling back, she tripped side to side, then bounced back into position.

"Ooh…_You_ are _very_ fast," she snickered, now with both fists up, "But unfortunately for you, not fast _enough_."

Hand held flat, she threw a direct jab at his stomach. The blur that she had become threw him off balance on its own, and the stinging pain she administered to his gut was no better. With three direct punches to his chin, followed by a kick to his head, she landed on one knee, one hand on the ground and eyes narrow. Vicious tripped, holding his chin, and stood glaring across the yard at her.

Eevy suddenly burst forward, crouched and aiming to slam directly into him. To her surprise, he dodged and wrapped his left arm around her waist as she remained bent, crushing her to his side. With the opposite fist, he directed three forceful punches to her side. Screaming each time she was hit and watching as everyone behind the cars shot to their feet, she attempted to push him away. Swinging her around to his front, he brought his left knee up into her chest, then dropping her, limp and groaning, to the ground. Grinning with a sadistic laugh, he stomped his foot and caught hold of the gun that dropped. Eyes going wide, she stared up at him with nowhere to move.

Snickering, he pointed it at her forehead, "Boo."

He squeezed the trigger back, and the gun went off. Everyone behind the cars screamed; Mizu especially, and she dropped down over Kenta and Eusine ducked over them both. Residual screaming resided, even as everyone took it upon themselves to look. Pale as pale could be, they stared at her, fallen in the grass. Vicious stood over her and laughed hysterically, throwing his arms above his head.

"She's _dead_! That stupid little bitch is _dead_!" he cheered, laughing even louder.

Rubeus stood back, eyes narrow, as if he didn't quite believe it. His eyes suddenly shot open. She was _moving_. Ash gasped, grabbing Misty and gagging, pointing over at Eevy's pale form. When they looked, everyone else did as well. The Champion's fists clenched, and a low, angry growl escaped her throat. She pushed herself up, baring elongated teeth and dark eyes. Wobbling to her feet, Vicious stepped quickly away from her.

"What the…_Hell_?" he backed up farther, nearly tripping over his helmet.

Eevy looked up, then spit the bullet from her mouth and hissed, "Naughty little boys shouldn't play with things they don't know how to control."

Morty sat quickly up, as did Will, holding his chest, "What _is_ she?" her brother coughed, "I sense nothing but pure _evil_."

Will clutched his chest with both hands as well, doubling over, "I've never felt anything like this from her before. She's like pure poison and shadow."

"I _told_ you to watch what you were doing!" Rubeus barked, "Now look what you've done!"

"No matter; I'll just kill her now!" Vicious raised his gun again, pulling off another shot.

As if it was just floating casually in the air, Eevy reached up and caught the bullet between her thumb and index finger, rolling it side to side between them. Watching blankly behind her, everyone huddled together, staring at her. Whatever it was that was doing this, it had nothing but an ominous feel about it. And if it was enough to frighten Rubeus to the point at which he was stepping away…

"You mortal _vermin_ make me _vomit_," she snorted, shaking her hair back, "You could have all the weapons in the known universe and you would _still_ find a way to misuse them."

"What in God's name _are_ you?" Vicious asked quickly, "I shot you in the _head_. _No one_ should survive that. And you look completely unscathed!"

"Now if I told you my secret, where would all the fun in confusing you go?" she smirked, "It's too bad, really, that _your_ fight is with the human aside me. I would very much enjoy the chance to _kill_ again. But…As long as I'm here…"

"That _can't_ be Eevy," Luri whispered, "She would _never_ think that way."

"Now, _human_, before you cause me any more grief, or damage my vessel any further," she crouched to one knee, confusing Vicious to the point at which he actually whimpered, "_Die_!"

Practically exploding forward, the malevolent…_Thing_ took it upon herself to be rid of Vicious once and for all. Slapping his right arm, which held the gun, away from her line of travel, she swung straight up into his chin. Sitting back behind the cars, everyone watched as she just kept hacking away at him. Soon after, he was bleeding from both his mouth and nose, and she was _still_ kicking him senseless. Elbowing him in the face, she then swung her arm out and punched him straight to the ground. Stepping up to his side, she pressed a foot to the back of his head and laughed maliciously.

"Pathetic little _bug_, how _dare_ you interfere with my physical form!" she rolled his face side to side in the dirt, stepping harder as he attempted to get to his feet.

"What the _hell_ is she doing?" Chenille asked, clutching Gary's arm.

"She's lost her mind!" Gary shouted, quickly standing up, "Evangelina! What are you doing?!"

"Eevy!" Misty called from around the car, "Eevy, snap out of it!"

"Togi-togi-togepi! Togi-togi-pii!" Togepi sniffled, waving her short arms.

"What are you trying to do?!" Kayla shrieked, holding her head, "You'll get put away for something like this!"

"Stop it, Eevy! He's down already!" Richie leaned out from behind Kayla.

"Eevy! Eevy, stop it!" Ash waved his arms above his head, "You're going to get in serious trouble!"

"Pi-pi-pika-chu! Pika-pika-pikachu!" Pikachu sniveled, his ears fallen.

"Evangelina, there's no reason for this!" Luri screamed, banging on the hood of the car, "Stop it now!"

"What you're doing right now is wrong and you know it!" Jason came around to the side of the car.

"Please stop this, Eevy!" Will stood up as best as he could, "You're destroying yourself!"

"Whatever it is that's doing this to you, fight it, Evangelina!" Lance shoved Jason out of the way, running around to the front.

"This isn't what you are, Eevy!" Medira slid over the hood and joined him, "You've got to make it stop!"

"Think about what you're about to do, Evangelina!" Eusine stood in front of Mizu, between the two cars.

"Stop and think! What will this lead to?! Have you lost your mind?!" Lisle reached around Morty's side, waving her arm.

"We need you, Eevy! Don't do this!" Sooney wailing, yanking Tracey's neck around.

"She's right, Eevy! We are what we are because of you!" Tracey agreed, prying Sooney off.

"What about your League, Eevy?!" Rachel asked, squeezing her backpack.

"What about everything you've worked for?!" Skiff questioned, stepping forward.

"What about everyone who looks up to you?!" Brock put in, standing beside him.

"What about everyone who loves you?!" Yuu-Yuu screeched, pushing between Brock and Skiff.

"What about all of _us_, Evangelina?!" Todd held up a smaller copy of the picture from Disney.

"What about your family, Eevy?!" Beth added, helping Todd hold the picture higher.

"What about, Kenta, Eevy?! He needs to grow up with you! He's just a little baby; don't do this to him!" Mizu cried, still holding Kenta close to her chest.

Through all of this, the Champion Mistress remained unmoved. She merely kept jolting Vicious' head side to side, occasionally using the other foot to kick him. Over and over, he growled in absolutely agony, and it never once made her flinch. She just kept on going about her business of putting him through pure hell before ultimately, everyone presumed, putting him out of his misery.

Watching now from the top step of the porch, Rubeus pondered the affects of having the White side of the Prophecy overcome with this dark hatred. He decided, after only a few moments' deliberation, that it had more advantages than disadvantages. In light of this, he too began calling to her.

"Yes, Evangelina! Yes!" he nodded, running down the steps and a few more feet toward her, "Do it! Kill him! Be rid of him once and for all! You _know_ you want to!"

She smiled wider, her teeth sharp and pointed. She was mere seconds from finally just snapping his neck when-

"What about Lee, Evangelina?!" Morty called, standing ahead of everyone else.

It wasn't until just then that the Champion totally stopped moving. She froze, her every muscle tightening. She stood there, wondering what was going on. It was as if she was watching what was going on through fog; she wasn't even telling her body to do as it was. It just _did_. Shutting her eyes tightly, she attempted to will herself away. On the outside, her foot kept lifting, then being forced back down. There was a sudden loud voice that broke her concentration.

"Ladybug, _wake up_!"

Tripping backwards, Eevy pressed her right palm to the center of her forehead. The absolute _throbbing_ pain within was the most wicked sensation she'd felt in a long time. Beside her, everyone let on slight smiles, but behind her Vicious was pulling his face from the grass. Shooting to his feet, he again aimed directly at her. When the click of a revolver readying sounded behind him, he stood completely still.

"Like she said…Naughty little boys shouldn't play with things they don't know how to control," Ensign snorted, tapping cigarette ash over Vicious' shoulder, "Drop the gun and put your hands up."

With no warning whatsoever, Rubeus crashed into Eevy's side, pinning her underneath him on the ground, "I've had about enough of you and your _stupid_ dual-personalities!" he growled, grabbing her throat and pressing her down, "You _will_ die!"

Choking beneath him, she stretched her right arm out to her side, pounding the ground. Her left hand clutched his wrist as he pressed her throat. She was reaching, frantically, for her trench coat. When no one else dared to move, fearing who would do what if they did, Ash ran for it.

"Ash, no!" Misty shouted, attempting to grab him.

"Pikapi!"

"Togi-togi!"

Already knowing why she was reaching for it, Ash grabbed the coat and yanked the Beretta from the inside holster, "Eevy, catch!"

Reaching for it and drawing it over, Eevy swung the gun upside Rubeus' head, "Get _off_ me!"

Medira winced as he tripped away, and gasped as Eevy hoisted the rifle up to her shoulder and aimed it at Peter's chest, "_Eevy_!" she shrieked, "God please, Eevy, _no_!"

Her stance and stare firm, Eevy stood her ground, "I'm giving you the chance to run. If you're going to go, make it _fast_."

He began snickering, then snapped his fingers for a spark of fire as he turned black and began melting away, "Good afternoon, my friends."

Eevy watched him puddle away, glancing over at Ensign as he stood cuffing Vicious and standing on his back, then collapsed to her knees. Dropping her gun to her side, she rubbed her eyes with both hands. Ash flopped down next to her, panting and sighing heavily. Reaching her right arm out, Eevy wrapped it around his shoulders and leaned him over. She patted his back, and he did the same to her. Misty was suddenly draped over them both, and then everyone was gathered around them, yelling and sometimes crying.

"Eevy, did you step between Vicious and us on purpose?" Lisle asked; the question everyone wanted an answer to.

Eevy looked up at them, then nodded slowly, "Yes. I've decided I have to forgive you. It doesn't feel right to not consider you friends. You've gone out of your way for me a lot more than I've admitted for the past few days. Especially to get that picture you gave me. The grief you went through…"

Todd scratched the back of his head, "…How did you know we had to fight to get that picture?"

Chenille flicked Eevy's ear, "I _knew_ it!" she shrieked, "You were there! You were following us! When we went inside the Tree of Life for the show, I _saw you_ standing on the level above the pathway inside! At first I thought I was losing it, but you were in a bunch of the stores we went in, _and_ you were on all the rides we went on! Every time I went looking for you, you were already gone!"

"Is that true?" Morty asked, looking down at his sister.

Eevy grinned slightly, "Yes, it's true. I came to see just what you were up to."

"Oh, you little snot!" Eusine grabbed onto her shoulders, grinning crazily, "The _least_ you could have done was come and say hello!"

"But then it wouldn't have been spying!" she retorted, laughing stupidly.

Lance knelt down next to her as Eusine backed away, "Evangelina…That…_Thing_ that keeps making you so violent…What…What is it?"

"I…Don't know," she shook her head, "But it's like I'm watching what I'm doing through a haze. I can't even control what I'm doing."

"It seems to only happen when you're severely agitated or in serious trouble," Will noted, rubbing his chest, "But when it does, your heart practically stops. The pain was more intense than anything I've ever felt before."

"Oh, God! William, are you all right?!" Eevy asked, shooting to her feet.

"Yes, I do believe I'm fine," he nodded, "But it's time for you to start watching your temper. You get angry way too easily."

"I do _not_!" she barked.

She sweatdropped and everyone just stared at her.

*^~^**^~^*

"Ensign turned out to be useful after all," Eevy grinned, seated in the window seat and staring out at the glowing stars, "Actually, extremely useful."

"Scary little man he is though," Lance snickered, stretching his arms above his head and wandering over behind her, "Ooh, I'm glad you're feeling better."

She smiled slightly as he brought his arms back down, wrapping them around her shoulders, "Thank you, Lance…For at least attempting to get along with Lee."

"I think we got along just fine," he leaned his lips down on her forehead as she looked up at him and continued talking, "I can see why you love him. He obviously cares about you a lot."

"Yes, that he does, but so do you, I hope."

"Of course I do," he hugged her slightly tighter, "But you're sure you're OK? Even after everything with Vicious and Rubeus today?"

"Yes, just a little sore," she shrugged, rubbing her left side, "I guess you'll just have to be gentle with me."

He shook his head and pushed her nose side to side, "Oh, I don't think so. Come to bed," he pulled her arm, "We both need some decent sleep tonight."

Throughout the house, lights clicked off one by one. Eevy had permitted everyone to stay the night as a bit of a way to apologize. To the Elite, who _always_ stayed there, she allowed them to take the next day's training off. Why, she didn't know, because they usually shirked their work anyway, but whatever…Within mere minutes, she was asleep, drifting deeper and deeper away as the seconds passed. Around her neck the Crystal Bell lit up with a pale white light.

Within the Bell, Lee dropped from about a foot in the air, brushing himself off, "Hm…I _thought_ I did it right, but this definitely doesn't look like the kind of dreams Eva would have…"

"This is not a dream."

He stopped and looked around the black expanse surrounding him, "Am I wanting to ask where, who, and/or what you are?"

"I am the spirit within the Crystal Bell," he spun quickly around as the voice sounded from directly behind, "And you are Lee Tanabata."

"How'd you know that?"

"I have my ways," she smiled, "My name is Amatsubikei; I reside inside the Bell and protect my vessel."

"Your vessel?" he tilted his head, "Oh, I get it now. You're the soul of the past of the Prophecy."

"I am," she nodded, a white orb in her hand, "You have come with a request for me?"

"For Evangelina, actually…"

She laughed quietly, "She is a very…Interesting sight to behold. She's a very sweet woman, and I very much am pleased with my bond with her. Still…She has not yet truly mastered her abilities," she held her chin and sighed, "I fear one day she will be overcome."

"I think she can do it," Lee nodded, "Especially now that I know you're here to watch her."

"I would _never_ allow anything to happen to her," Amatsu shook her head frantically, "Although, unlike Akuma, _I_ would not be so violent as to nearly kill the opponent."

"Akuma? Akuma is that strange…_Thing_?" he swallowed dryly.

"Akumakajin, yes. She is more malignant than even Sekinetsu, the spirit that lives within Peter Rubeus. She was created from me when Sekinetsu attempted to pull me to his side. We are yin and we are yang. Pure light and pure shadow. She takes neither side; neither Sekinetsu's nor mine. And in truth, I find it better this way. She, however, provides more protection for this vessel. Unfortunately…" she looked off to the side, "She is also very brutal."

"I saw that today, when she was facing Vicious. She nearly killed him. _That_ was Akuma?" he shuttered, "But what about Eva? Won't she eventually lash out?"

"No," she firmly disagreed, "Akuma needs this body, as do I, to sustain her life. If this vessel dies, so does she, and as would I."

"_That's_ how Eva survived both Rubeus stabbing her and Vicious shooting her," he concluded, "Akuma reformed her."

"Akumakajin has amazing regenerative powers in and of herself and her vessel, while my healing powers focus for others," she extinguished the glowing in her palm, "At times I'm unsure which is more useful."

"Mm…" Lee nodded, "If you don't mind, I would very much like to speak with Evangelina now."

"Of course. This _is_ her body, is it not?" she grinned, "I can take you directly to her."

"Thanks," he acknowledged, "Do you…Really protect her?"

"I do."

"Then please continue to do so? There's nothing more important to me than her safety."

"Of course," Amatsu swept her hair back, then tapped his forehead, "May God and Ho-oh be with you, my friend."

Watching him disappear, she didn't notice the black shadow standing behind her, "Pathetic. Utterly pathetic, Amatsubikei. Associating with mortals first, and now wandering souls."

"Akumakajin, I have _told_ you not to come here," she turned around, looking back at the half-eyes behind her that burned blood red.

Stepping from the shadows, the being clad in a short black dress and black heels continued toward her. Her hair, black where it should be violet and grey where it should be pale purple, floated aimlessly about behind her, and her eyes roared their evil color. A flame tattoo on one ankle, along with numerous others throughout the expanse of her exposed skin, she crossed her arms and stared into her counterpart. Opposite her, decked in white and frills, Amatsu crossed her arms as well. They did nothing; nothing except stare into each other.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy curled tightly up on her side of the bed, attempting to huddle a blanket closer. She was seemingly unable to locate one, and reached over to smack Lance and tell him to hand some over. When her hand hit something that was neither him nor the bed, her left eye shot open. Sitting groggily up, she looked around the black room she sat in, her eyes adjusting to the dim light.

"Hey, you're awake."

She rolled quickly over, jumping back when she spotted Lee laying at her side, "Good grief, Lee! You scared me!"

He snickered slightly, "Yeah, well, ghosts tend to do that to most people."

She sighed and sat up, "How and why are you here?"

"The spirit of the Bell put me here," he answered, sliding around behind her and leaning his chin on her shoulder, "And I'm just here to…Chat."

"Chat? Wow, I'm having a _chat_ with a dead man!" she laughed hysterically, tossing her arms above her head.

"…Oh, very funny," he muttered, narrowing his eyes, "I just wanted to check on you, but if you'd rather be like that…"

"I'm kidding and you know it," she waved her hand and laughed at him, "So, what'd you want to _chat_ about?"

"Well…About a couple of things. Like…Master Ryujin."

She grinned nastily, "Sounds like someone is _jealous_."

"I most certainly am not," he snorted, then flushed red, "Yeah, OK, maybe just a little. But what I really want to know is if he makes you happy. Does he take care of you? It's not enough that he just understands you, you know."

"He takes care of me just as much as you did. He would give up his life for me; I trust him with everything there is to me," she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, "In many ways, he's just like you. I love him more than my life itself, and the more time I spend with him, the more I grow to love him. And the more I feel…I'm drawing away from you."

"That's kind of a good thing, Ladybug," he moved around beside her and leaned back on his hands, "You really need to let go."

"But how can I? If I do, it'd be like I was forgetting you."

"You can remember me without fawning over me, Eva. What we had will always be part of you, but it doesn't need to _become_ you," he leaned her over onto his shoulder, "I love everything about you, and Master Ryujin is the same way. He can give you a new life, Evangelina. I can't give you much of anything, except some paranormal support now and then. Follow him, Ladybug. He'll give you everything you've wanted. You need that."

"But, Lee…" she turned and clung to his arm.

"He's already done with you the one thing you and I planned to do together; you went to America," he looked down at her, "That's why you really started thinking about me again, wasn't it? You didn't go back after I died, because you knew you'd start getting upset over it."

"You always wanted me to see where you were born," she murmured, "And we drove right through it."

"See? That's the kind of thing you need to stop doing. Cry when you've accomplished something for me, but don't cry when you think about what you've done that I couldn't. Don't think of me as a ghost; think of me as bodily challenged. I can do everything you can do, I just can't be seen when I do it. But I can see you, and I always will," he brought her around, putting both arms around her, and kissed the top of her head, "I'm always going to look after you, Ladybug. Just don't make my help into a necessity."

She nodded, "Whatever you say."

"Listen," he sat her up, "I've got one more place to go. You get some _real_ sleep now. Look out for yourself and don't worry about me," he smiled stupidly, "I don't think too much can bother a dead guy."

*^~^**^~^*

As the Crystal Bell illuminated slightly brighter than the first time, the sleeping Dragon Master's eyes twitched. Groaning, his eyes fluttered open just as the flash subsided. Rolling over, he came face to face with a tall blond-haired, blue-eyed man crouched beside his bed.

"_Holy shit_!" he shrieked, practically catapulting off the bed.

Lee tilted an eyebrow, then stood up straight, "I take it I scared you."

"_No_," Lance enunciated, "You just surprised me is all. It's not every day I see my girlfriend's dead fiancé standing next to my bed, nor is it something I was at all expecting."

"Point true," he nodded, "But keep your voice down, please? She's sleeping very nicely for the first time in days."

Lance looked over his shoulder, "Yeah…She really needs all the rest she can get."

His expression saddened as Lance covered Eevy's shoulders with the extra blanket, "She loves you a lot, you know."

"Yeah, and she loves _you_ just as much," he noted, pulling up Eevy's bangs and kissing her cheek before rolling back over, "I'm sorry, honestly, if I don't live up to the standards for the kind of person you wanted Eevy to be with."

"_No one_ could ever live up to the standards I set," he shrugged, "But you come damn close. And I know she trusts you and loves you, so it's good enough for me."

"That's a very good thing to know," he nodded, "Is there anything in particular you're here for? I'm kinda weary of waking her up."

"Yes, actually," he leaned down, one eye narrowed, "You have to swear to me you'll always protect her just as I would. And I demand you take the best care of her humanly possible. If you hurt her, in _any_ way whatsoever, I will break every bone in your body with absolutely _no_ mercy," he began to fade back into the brink between life and death, "Have I made myself clear?"

Lance stared for a second, "…Fair enough," he agreed.

*^~^**^~^*

"Rubeus, you left me there, high and dry, against those idiots!"

Vicious pounded the table he sat at with his fist, forgetting momentarily that both his hands were cuffed together. Ensign had dragged him off to the station not too long after he'd caught him, and the "pointy little person" now sat across from his captive, his feet up on the table and smoke rising from his cigarette. A slight laugh escaped him and he put his cigarette out, then watching in quiet amusement as Vicious continued screaming at the person on the other end of the phone.

"The deal, my friend, was that you'd kill her. You were unable," Rubeus shrugged, "In that case, the deal is off, and I have no _reason_ to keep you in company."

"I demand you come down here and get me out! I'll bleed every one of your secrets, Rubeus, I swear to God I will!"

"I don't care. Do you think angel-girl hasn't already? She most likely knows more than you do, so your threat is worthless."

"They'll put me away again, Rubeus! I've got friends in here already, and some of them are getting out soon!"

"Go ahead. I should enjoy the simple pleasures of unobtrusive targets."

"You…You sadistic little pyro! How do you think Sakaki will react to this?!"

"I've already spoken to your boss, and he finds it a great help that _he_ didn't have to take care of you himself. It's time we said goodbye. I'm sure they're tracing this call."

"Rubeus, if you hang up on me, you'll live to regret it!" _click_, "_Rubeus_!"

*^~^*Part Ten: End*^~^*

__

A/N: Ahah! Look at me! I'm finally done with this! *runs around in circles* And yeah, OK, I know this one wasn't one of the best either, but I still like it. I think Petie has a slight death wish though. [Stop_ calling me _Petie_.] *pats his head* [*glares*…I hate you.] …_Good_._

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
.:O=Usagi-chan=O:.  
*))~Itachi-chan~((*  
-=O~The Other Pokemon~O=-  
**Next:** Special Edition: Within The Darkest: A look inside the darkest of souls.  
TAA Pokemon Of The Month: October 2003: Misdreavus

****

Well, I do believe the only thing I have to say for this one is that I don't own Beretta. I also don't own Pokemon, but that's in my FF.net bio so…


End file.
